


Return to the Dragon Kingdom

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Dragon Kingdom Tales [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Banished, Broken Heart, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cult, Fallen Angel, Family Secrets, Immortal, Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, Magical kingdom, Meeting the Parents, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Parallel Universes, Princess and Princes, Religious Conflict, Resurrection, Reunion, Secret kid, Special Powers, Spirits, Trinity - Freeform, True Love, Truth, Voice Acting, cable TV, divine beings, fashion - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Come and visit the Dragon Kingdom again! This time, a mysterious, masked group are terrorizing their peace! It's up to the Haddocks to help, but can they as they're 21st-century selves just as the did as Vikings?





	1. Seeking Help

**Author's Note:**

> The other Dragon Kingdom story that didn't do so well on Fanfic. Again maybe it will do better here.

Seeking Help

We once again revisit the mysterious furthermore enchanting Dragon Kingdom. In case you are brand-new to this realm the words to express the Kingdom of the Draco Beings, Dragons who had evolved into human-like beings here how one would describe their kingdom.

What lay before them was what looked like an immense domain of some kind that seemed to go on for what seemed like infinity!

The mysterious, enthralling, fantastical shaped buildings were not made of timber and rock. Rather out of phenomenal elements they'd never seen before. It was like they made up of a fusion of the gemstones, alloys, and finally rich multicolored glass.

Furthermore, it looked like this immense sovereignty was running fully powered on a greater dynamism ever known to man. Like these people had a much greater understanding to use the elements in a far more advanced way and possibly could even use some mystical arts as well to power this gorgeous city!

If you could stop ogling at the city long enough you'd see the native world was just as attention-getting! The heavens above were like endless flaming dragon fire and in five-minute intervals, there be an explosion of rainbow colors with plasma blasts with lightning bolts playing connect the dots.

Moreover the vegetation below the blazing heavens? It was louder and larger than life! Never had they seen such diverse gigantic flowering plant life or abnormal trees in neon hues that all were radiating in the darkness! What is more all of it seemed to be speaking as well as vocalizing as if they truly had a voice that couldn't be suppressed!

They're just as extraordinary in an arrangement, variety, and coloring as the rest of this world within a gigantic wall made of crystallized dragon bones covered in thick ice from a Bewilderbeast.

And all then your eyes fell on what was a glorious and magnificent palace right out a fairy tale dream. You could only describe it like the picture perfect fairytale palace. But even from miles away from it, their eyes could see the emblem flying on all the royal purple and crimson red flags. It was the symbol of the Night Fury.

A year ago a war that had lasted a 1000 years separating the Humans and Draco Beings almost slaughtered everything and everyone. However thanks to the heavenly intervention of the Gods White King and Silver Queen and the three Saviors Hiccup, Boden and Una Haddock everyone was now living in peace and harmony inside the kingdom unitedly and in the process of building a greater kingdom for both species.

After the war ended a year ago they'd first a grand ball and then significant developments had transpired following the grand ball which had been one hell of a party.

King Toothless had announced after Grand Ball the Kingdom would commence the process of rebuilding to commemorate the end of the war and a brand-new era of peace and harmony.

He'd then requested that Derda the greatest designer in all the land and all who worked for her fashion for the humans ravishing and fabulous brand-new clothes as an act of good faith and good will to their new friends that they'd share their home with. As well as the Guild Master Windblade and his wife Beauty to work with the Guilds to find them work within the Guilds.

Plus of his family on the Council that they allow the three leaders of the humans to be allowed on the Council so they'd be fairly represented from now on. Hence that everyone had a voice in the kingdom and that it could truly flourish for one and all. Now and all future generations would be heard and it would only work out better in the long run for sure.

All which everyone had agreed to and everyone set about to do as the king ordered quickly and swiftly as possible which everyone had done their very best to carry out in this past year's time.

Queen Moon Shadow also had had requests of her own she'd wished to see achieved. That the children of humans be permitted to attend classes with the palace children and learn from Wiseman Soulwings. She strongly believed that all children whether they be human or Draco Being deserved to have a proper education and reached their fullest potential and never had their dreams denied to them ever again.

That there was also a small region of the Kingdom granted to the humans just for them to live and make their own which had been carried out as she had requested so both her wishes had come to fruition. Her heart had been filled with great happiness to see both those wishes come true and see the great satisfaction and morality coming from them.

However, what was most essential for everyone was to remember from now on from that day forth was this.

There would be no more racism, discrimination or hate of any kind. They wouldn't tolerate prejudice or bigotry. Everyone was to be treated fairly and equally with respect and kindness no matter what their background or if they were Draco Being or Human or anything else.

They were all equal and all deserved the same rights and privileges no matter what. If not shown that respect or courtesy they'd face the King and Queen and some serious punishment.

They're now truly gonna evolve and not let stupidity rule over them. It was truly time to put the past behind them and allow them as the Haddocks had taught them to be truly Transformed and Enlightened. In all shapes and forms.

Thus it began the start of the new era as everyone gradually began to talk and work together to reconstruct the Dragon Kingdom into a stronger and true paradise this time around for one and all.

To completely strive to achieve this concept the two elite teams of the humans known as the Dragon Riders and Soul Riders had become the personal proteges of the Elite Royal Guards and the second best in the Royal Guards.

Each of them had become bonded in an almost sibling-like relationship that transcended mere teacher and student as they worked side-by-side with the royal guard at the palace to help defend the royal family and also their adopted siblings who now spent their days with the palace children.

All the palace children spent their mornings in school with Wiseman Soulwings and their afternoons with various tutors from throughout the Kingdom both Draco Beings and Humans to acquire as many arts and skills as possible so they'd admittedly be able to lead the next generation to the best possible bright future.

Even Heather and her brother Dagur had found their place in this brand-new world of both humans and Draco Beings living side by side as training instructors for the royal guards and new soldiers.

Though some might challenge their training methods the Captain of the Guard entirely supported their efforts when it came to how they trained the guard. He said he found it a most effective way to get the job done.

They're not the toughest, most grueling and deadliest warriors for nothing. You didn't just break a sweat with them. You sweated bloody tears with them because their training was the most intense you could ever be put through.

It was extremely demanding, rigorous, and again hardcore and anything but easy. They demanded almost perfection as they put everyone through their complex obstacle courses, training sessions, and weapons classes and that had again started before the crack of dawn at five a.m.

Training with them started with a five-mile run, then climbing up and down the Great Hall's stairs 10 times. Which was then followed by sit-ups, crunches, and push-ups and that was just warming up. After spending two and a half hours warming up then came the next part of the training.

To teach their warriors balance they took them to the bay and had them stand on a boat while they rocked it till they didn't fall over. Later they had to learn to dodge by having hard rotten food thrown at them.

After that came learning to fight devoid of their senses which meant being blindfolded and with their ears plugged. Then they tie up an arm or leg to show what happened if one of your body parts failed you.

Next, after you went through all that came learning to use all weapons till you could use them perfectly and hit your mark every time even in the dark, be ambidextrous and uses your opponents' weakness against them. Furthermore also realizes a fight avoided was a fight won. Moreover, even with all that training you still had to go through some extremely grueling races and challenging obstacle courses that were never the same two times in a row.

For the first six months, things seemed to be going smoothly and all was well. Consequently, one person made a serious decision about themselves and what direction their life was going to go from here.

Deadly Siren who had nearly caused the genocide of both species due to the fact she'd become an atheist because of being in a concentration camp as a child and lost her faith felt now more than ever with peace going on the time had truly come to reacquire her faith altogether.

She'd been discussing for the past six months with the head of the Dragon Kingdom Church Sister Pearl about going on a Journey of Spiritual Rebirth and asking her when to do this and how she should do this.

'We've had peace for six months and I feel the children will be safe without me. I feel I'm also ready to seek out White King and Silver Queen and find what I lost as a child. To actually find my soul anew. What do you think, Sister Pearl?" the Night Fury gladiatorial female asked the Monstrous Nightmare Nun.

"I've told you before Deadly Siren that only you can judge when you're ready to face the Father and Mother. Although this a journey that you must leave behind your old self to seek your new self.

Therefore you can't take any weaponry or things of the past you wish to purify yourself from on. If you hope to become closer to your Father and Mother and regain your faith you must journey with nothing.

You must go on your own to the Sanctum of White King and Silver Queen. You must spend six months in absolute solitude if you wish to be reborn. Listen to them and find what you seek.

Take nothing with you and listen to the world around you. That's what you must do."

"Do you think I should leave tomorrow? It would mark the six months since I nearly annihilated everyone."

"If you seek sanctification, forgiveness a chance to reform and to regain your faith I say this is the best time. Though let King Toothless know you're leaving. You must leave at the exact moment of sunrise to begin your pilgrimage and remember you can't return till six more months have passed. Understood?"

"Yes, thank you, Sister Pearl."

It was a week after Deadly Siren had left to begin her spiritual rebirth that problems started to strike the Dragon Kingdom.

The Second Guard was sent to Madam Dedra Dress Shop to investigate a case of destruction which turned out to be a great deal more.

She revealed how for the past 3 months she and her apprentices both human and Draco Beings had been hard at work doing the matrimonial wear for Admiral Thornado's younger sister Stormy's upcoming wedding to one of Thornado's officers.

They're just about to work on the bridesmaids' gowns which Stormy asserted all four would be human girls. She was due to bring the girls of her choosing to the workshop at four that afternoon for a fitting but that wasn't gonna happen now given what had taken place.

The shop and all the wedding clothes had been entirely trashed and a terrible, ominous furthermore discriminatory message inscribed in bright red blood proclaimed this was the work of some organization calling themselves The Knights of the Wing.

Not sure what make of it or who the Knights were they left the Zipplebacks twins Ruby and Jade with the human twin sisters Erica and Eira to stand behind for a more thorough investigation and to protect the people of the shop in case the perpetrators came back.

Then less the month later all the guilds were also targeted by the same terrorist society who plundered all the goods and spoiled the food. There was so much violence and destruction again two Draco Beings and Humans were left behind to analyze and defend. This time Skyfire and Earth Mother and Elof and Leif.

People weren't panicking just yet. Suddenly two months to the day after the initial attack, an energy building complex was obliterated and several people were sent to the hospital were critical wounds leaving half the kingdom and all the humans without power and now they literally were starting to panic.

This time Skeleton Key and Earth Digger and their humans Torben and Tue were left to take care of this one as the Nadder sisters and their humans' sisters Ase and Asta were called before the Captain of the Guard were called forth to attempt to explain why the situation was getting this bad.

"Tell, me, how is it three months have passed and we still are no closer to finding these Knights? Or finding out who they are or what they want?! Or then seeing severe property damage and several people injured?!" he roared powerfully and furiously at the four ladies before him.

They all looked down at their feet for a few moments not wanting or sure what to say. Then took a few big gulps of air and tried to speak what they could to soothe his anger.

"We're not sure, sir. We've had our best people do very serious and thorough investigations through each crime scene. Though they've left no evidence behind. And we've not had any leads at all." Amber informed him apprehensively not quite meeting her Captain's eye.

"Our best profiles, code breakers and all kinds of people are putting all they have and then some to try and solve what little clues we do have, Captain. All we've come up with this is likely some type of terrorist group or hate group.

We cannot determine if it is made up of humans or Draco Beings or both. All we can determine if they despise the idea of the two races living together and seem intent on causing as much mayhem as possible." Amethyst continued on with what they did know. She too was looking very nervous as they really didn't have much to go on.

"They seemed to be playing both sides to keep up the confusion but we don't believe terrorism or vandalism is their only agenda. We think this is the only tip of what they plan to do. They have got a greater agenda and given they blew up the power plant they may be seeking to do murder." Ase admitted their fears. She especially was frightened as she was thinking was this incendiary group gonna make the Draco Beings despise humans again?

"We do suggest you double patrols and put extra protection around the human's settlement as they're few humans then Draco Beings and we don't have as much ability to protect ourselves as you, Draco Beings do." Asta courageously put in although her voice was quivering as she stated her recommendation to the captain.

"I respect your recommendations and I'll carry them out immediately. I'll also tell the Night Terrors and Glistening Mistbreaths to be extra vigilant on the wall. To report everything no matter how insignificant it may seem to their superiors."

"Understood."

"You four get to the human village and stay there till more guards arrive."

"Understood"

"Dismissed"

However, this truly was only the beginning of the storm. The Knights of the Wing were silent but clever. They found a way to get their message out and seemed to be trying to recruit more members to their ambiguous club.

For the next several months more acts of terrorism went on, along with several assassinations attempts on high ranking officials, at the same time, untraceable radio messages and fliers were dropped all about joining the Knights.

It was six months of pure terror after six months of peace. Then the worst of the worst happened. Someone from these strange Knights attempt to take the Queen's life!

Queen Moon Shadow had been traveling through the kingdom with minimal protection. In fact, the only guards she had with her at the time were Stormfly and her human protege a girl named Astrid.

She was traveling to the public school for the kingdom's children to bring them extra supplies from the palace.

The Queen hadn't taken any form of royal transport. She had insisted on walking with guards pulling behind them the supplies.

She had just reached the school and was about to greet the school teacher when a whizzing sound was heard. Luckily both Astrid and Stormfly had quick reflexes and activate new energy shields. Their hard work and training made them able to respond accordingly and protect the queen quite effectively from the threat.

"You stay with the queen! I'm going after those bastards!" yelled Astrid as she caught a glimpse of someone in black and took off running before anyone could stop her.

She was easily the most physically fit of all the Dragon Riders and the greatest warrior among them. And it was a merry chase after the assailant who seemed to know every trick in the book to stop her but Astrid refused to give up. She was the kind of girl who never gave up and never gave in and would keep on going until she won no matter what.

Eventually, she had the figure dressed in black cornered in a back alley. She looked at the mysterious figure and realized the way he was dressed she couldn't even be sure if it was a he nor could be sure what race he was. Human or Draco Being.

All she knew for certain was it was someone who was between 5'7 and 6'1, lean, dressed in a formfitting black outfit made from some type of material she couldn't identify. They'd like small arsenal on their belt and wore a mask that was grotesque as a mockery to both human and dragons. On their chest was an emblem of a pair of black wings. Not the wings of dragons but more like angelic but still black as night.

"Hold it right there, Mister! You're coming with me!" she yelled in a commanding way at him as she advanced towards him.

The man in black didn't speak at all. Instead, he reached for twin long sword blades and began to fight her as she battled him with a battle ax. It was surprisingly an equal match but in such a confined space there was no way for either to get an upper hand.

The assailant was able to take his blades and use them to wrench her ax out of her hands and toss it far out of reach and place one blade up against her throat. Astrid was afraid at that moment though she tried not to show it.

She waited for death to come but the person instead took a step away, reached into their belt and took out a small glass vial. The poured a single drop of whatever liquid was inside and in instant black flames engulfed them to which Astrid had to shield her eyes and when the flames died the mysterious person was gone.

Knowing she was about to be reprimanded she had to at least make sure the Queen was alright. When she got back Queen Moon Shadow was recovering and had not been injured but it was a close call.

From what Stormfly had picked up that the assailant been aiming to kill with Dragonbane. A plant that was lethal to dragons in the past and still lethal to them even now as Draco Beings.

It was time to really talk to the King about this. When they got back to the palace it wasn't surprising to find King Toothless up to his neck with all the terror of his people.

King Toothless was by far a very handsome Draco Being. His jet black hair appeared short at first glace till you saw that it was really kept in an extremely long ponytail that reached almost to the ground.

His royal outfit consists of royal purple armor and crimson jewels and silk cape with a large sword attached to his hip. On his chest was the emblem of the Night Fury.

As for what he still had dragon-like? His eyes were still, of course, the same color and he still could only smile by retracting his teeth which again was how he got his name.

Queen Moon Shadow on the other hand? She was a beautiful goddess of a Draco Being to be perfectly honest!

Her skin was flawless alabaster with her eyes still sparkling silver with her snow-white crescent moon in the center of her forehead.

Her jet black scales from her dragon form were now two long jet black braided pigtails with Night Fury blossoms on each side of her head.

She sported magenta and silver accessories that accented her strapless indigo gown with matching fingerless gloves outstandingly.

Cinching her waist was a belt buckle made in the shape of a Night Fury and it also embroidered into the gown as well as her crescent moon.

But the fact they're a beautiful looking couple was neither here nor there at the moment. What was the point at the moment was the kingdom was at the moment under siege and this threat couldn't be ignored any longer.

"Moon Shadow! My love! I heard about the attack! Are you alright my beloved?!" he cried as he ran down from his throne to hold his wife.

"I'm none the worse for wear. I'm more concerned about our ten children. Tell me our the children alright?"

All the children whereabouts are accounted for. They're safe and well. Though I've already ordered them to be placed under the remaining Elite Guards protection as Deadly Siren still isn't due back from her journey for another few weeks."

"Did these Knights really just wait for her to leave? Or is this a coincidence? I know we wanted Deadly Siren to change and get the spiritual help she needed but now the children don't have their protector! And we've human children to worry about now as well!"

"I assure, Moon Shadow, I will not let anything happen to any one child. Not our families or anyone's human or Draco Being. Stardust and Nightrainbow's parents are even taking time away from their own duties to help watch over them as we speak."

"Well, that's some comfort, I'll admit. Are they at least in the safe room?"

"Where else would I put over 30 children?"

"Alright. We should have a Council Meeting and send for Sister Pearl. Astrid says she saw who tried to kill me and I think it's time we also considered asking White King and Silver Queen for help."

Twenty minutes all the Council was assembled. It took a long time to get everyone settled but finally managed it.

"Okay, I understand we've had a lot of difficulty with this Knights of the Wing business! But let's not lose our heads right now!" King Toothless shouted.

"Well, what do you expect us to do then, Son?" demand his father the former king Lightning Storm.

"Lightning Storm! Don't use that tone with your son!" snapped his wife Luna Rose.

"But our daughter life was nearly taking! Shouldn't we be worried about our grandchildren?" demand angrily Strike Flyer.

"Please watch your own tone, my husband! Being angry won't help us think clearly!" snapped his wife, Star Lancer.

"As much as we're all upset what's been going on our mothers do have a point, big brother," Lady Moonlight Blaze pointed out.

"Yes, we can't let our negative emotions cloud our judgment now. And that's shocking coming from the hotheads of the family!" Lord Strike Fire realized what he was saying.

"How about we all take some deep breaths? You know to try some type of relaxation skills or coping techniques before proceeding with the rest of this meeting?" Lady Star Dance suggested.

"If only to avoid making mistakes later," her husband Lord Jasper Sky agreed.

"Leave this to us to lead them." Lord Luka Star spoke and turned to his wife Lady Star Gazer.

"Everyone deeply inhales, then exhale. Do this three times. Let it out slowly. Then clear your mind of all distractions. Focus on sunny thoughts. Listen to the pleasant sounds around you.

Think peace, quiet, tranquility. Think of calming things. Think of soothing colors and pleasant sounds. And then breath slow even breaths," as she guided them through mediation.

After doing this for 20 minutes it at least helped calm everyone down enough to talk.

"Thank you for help, Lady Star Gazer," Second in command Stardust thanked her and she nodded in return.

"You're welcome Stardust. After all, right now yours and Adviser Nightrainbow's parents are protecting our children. We all need good heads on our shoulders if we are to make sure we all remain safe."

"Excellent point. Now let's talking about what's going on. Lord Cloudjumper why don't you give us the overview?" suggested Nightrainbow to Cloudjumper.

"Alright, we all know for the first six months after the end of the war we had made excellent progress between our two races and peace was looking ever so possible.

Then the first attack was at Madam Dedra's Shop and it ruined the wedding clothes for Admiral Thornado's sister Stormy's wedding. Luckily we're able to salvage that and the wedding went off without a hitch."

"But not without major help from the royal tailors, mind you." Queen Moon Shadow added.

"Yes, and from there each event has escalated in both mayhem and terror. They attack at random. It seems their targets are both human and Draco Beings or any place that the two coexist in harmony.

They leave vast destruction in their wake and write hateful, vulgar messages and also are targeting high ranking officials and wanting to knock us off."

"We know they're not afraid to be bold if they attack during the daylight hours and yet are sneaky and clever enough not to be caught," Captain Safeguard pointed out.

"More to the point they seemed to be determined to shake everyone faith to the core as they are even attacking symbolic symbols of the church.

Skullette and Firefang have told me they've been called to several holy spots to remove evil energy or have found the people objects related to White King and Silver Queen smashed or destroyed in some manner," Sister Pearl notified the rest of kingdom about the desecration of their religious artifacts.

"This madness can't be allowed to continue, my King! We thought after the war and you allow us to live in the Kingdom our people would be safe. Though if some terrorist or supremacy group is threatening us what was the point of ending the war?" inquired Kustaa from the human's side of the long crystal table.

"I assure you I never intended for violence and a terrorist group or whatever these Knights of the Wing are to come here a year ago when we made our peace. Though I'm starting to think there more to this than just a radical group of renegades"

"My love?"

"This is bigger then we can imagine. There is no way they've could've got this much done without some inside help. Think about where they've targeted and all they've done? There no way they're pulling this off without help."

"What are you suggesting, my king?" everyone asked at once.

"I'm saying we've traitors on our hand. People who are on the inside possibly within this palace even who been alerting this group. How else could they've eluded us so well?"

"Traitors?! You're talking about a conspiracy?!"

"Yes, there is much more going on then just one hate group. Though I can't figure out by myself. Tell me again what was it that Astrid reported seeing of the person who nearly killed my wife?"

"Someone dressed in a strange black outfit with enough weapons to be a one-person army. They were an excellent fighter and used a strange black fire to escape," Captain Safeguard recited as he read the report.

"So that would suggest again some inside help. I'm afraid to trust right now is at a premium and we are most likely dealing with one or more traitors. We've got a mystery on our hands."

"But how do you propose we solve it? Who can we trust to help us?" everyone wanted to know anxiously and looked around suspiciously at the same time.

"The very people who saved us a year ago. The three Saviors of White King and Silver Queen," he replied matter-of-factly.

"King Toothless, I don't mean to sound arrogant, but as head of the Draco Being Church, I'm afraid that only by the will of White King and Silver Queen can they bring the Saviors here in times of Crisis!" Sister Pearl exclaimed as she shot up from her seat looking thunderstruck.

"Then can you ask them? You're head of the church after all. Surely you of all people can contact the Father and Mother of all Dragonkind and ask them if the Saviors can return to us to help us once again?"

"I'm not sure I can as it wasn't written in Book for Wisdom and Foresight, but I'll go and attempt to do that right now. I'll return at sundown with the answer, my King."

Later that night Sister Pearl was alone in the sanctuary with the "Book of Wisdom and Foresight" open before her on the altar. She was attempting all she knew in a desperate attempt to seek their wisdom and will.

"Oh, Great Father and Mother of all Dragons! If you can hear me please give me a sign! Our hour of need has returned once again! We once again are in need of your wisdom and help!

Please, I beg you to come forth from the Realm which you dwell to come forth to the Dragon Kingdom and please do tell what are we to do? These Knights of Wing are trying to destroy the peace you bestow upon us a year ago!

We wish to know if they three Savior of yours can return to restore what made us all whole.

Those born of human skin but have dragon souls. The ones are known as Hiccup, Boden Una! Can they come again? Can you tell us what to do? Please answer me! We are so desperate to know!"

Truly Sister Pearl didn't expect anything to happen so she was rather startled when emerging from the embracing statute of the divine couple kissing where White King and Silver Queen themselves!

Standing before her with a white and silver halo around her was a tall man and woman. The man was at least 6'2 with spiky snow white hair dressed in snow white robes accented with ice blue jewelry that matched his eyes.

The woman was exceedingly captivating. She was tall with a fit curvy body and well endowed. She had long silvery hair that bellowed in a non-existed wind. She was dressed in a very stylish dark blue dress accented with silver jewelry with a light blue silk scarf. She had silver markings under her intense blue eyes and wore a silver and blue cape.

"Oh, Great Father! Oh, Great Mother! Welcome back to the Dragon Kingdom!" she bowed ceremoniously and they chuckled and helped her up.

"Pearl you don't have to act like that," White King told her in a calm and soothing voice.

"You are the divine father and Silver Queen is the divine mother, how else should I act?" she asked as she didn't dare look them in the eye.

"We're friends to all our children. You asked for our help. We've come so you can look at us when we are speaking. So come oh daughter of ours what do you need our help with?" asked Silver Queen thoughtfully.

Therefore Sister Pearl acquainted her god and his wife what exactly been transpiring in the past year and why King Toothless wanted to know if they could bring back the Saviors.

For a moment the divine couple was silent as they seem to be speaking to each other with their eyes before nodding.

"Yes, the three saviors shall return here once more to save the Dragon Kingdom," White King started to say.

"Oh thank you so much! I'll go tell the King..." as she started to run off but her wrist was caught by Silver Queen and made her turn around.

"Wait a moment. We must warn you of something."

"Warn me of what?" Sister Pearl asked in bewilderment.

"The three saviors have gone through...changes. They'll be...different. Not as you remember them. Just be warned they aren't the same in some ways as who you met a year ago."

"I don't understand are they still the saviors or not?" Sister Pearl was still frustrated by not realizing what her god and his gorgeous wife were attempting to say without saying it.

"Yes, they are still Hiccup, Boden, and Una Haddock. Yes, they are of human flesh with dragon souls. And yes they are the saviors you seek," White King confirmed with a nod.

"So how can they be different from a year ago?" the Head of the Dragon Kingdom Church asked in puzzlement not realizing a simple truth that was escaping her mind.

"We can't exactly explain but just know they went through many changes. Changes you'll not understand till they come here. So please be patient with them. Just know they are same and different at the same time," Silver Queen explained cryptically. Her face was very motherly and serene at the moment.

She seemed to be wanting to say what she meant but also wanting them to be surprised. Or she really couldn't explain what she meant. Sister Pearl couldn't tell what it was. Either way, she had an obligation to her King to inform him that they could get the help they sought.

"Okay, I'll try to explain this to King Toothless. Thank you," she bowed again to the heavenly couple.

"We'll be watching over all of you as this crisis plays out and intervening if our presence is truly needed, for now, good luck." and with that, the divine couple left.

Sister Pearl delivered the message to the King who was then only left with the predicament of bringing Hiccup, Boden, and Una back to the Dragon Kingdom.

This he left to his mystics Azurewings and her daughter Cloudwings. It took combining some science plus magic however they used an ancient spell then fused that with the power of electromagnetism they're able to open a portal they would find the three savories in their Realm and bring them to the Dragon Kingdom.

They just wouldn't be prepared for what they get when they came through the portal was all. Not at all.

Una Haddock: Tara Strong- Melody's voice from LM2

Boden Haddock: Jay Baruchel- Same as his big brother Hiccup

Toothless: Vincent Corazza- Tuxedo Mask- 90's Sailor Moon English Dub

Moon Shadow: Wendy Lyon- Queen Serenity- 90's SMED

Nightrainbow: Skyler Brigmann- Kai Jinora's boyfriend LOK

Cloudjumper: D. B. Sweeny- Adult Aang LOK

Stardust: Seychelle Gabriel- Asami Sato- LOK

Soulwings: Robert Brockstael-Helios- 90's SMED

Stormfly: Keri Russell- Wonder Woman WW animated movie 09

Pearl: Karen Neil- Karai-2003 TMNT

Ase Caxel: Vicki Lewis- Persephone-WW 09

Asta Caxel: Rosario Dawson- Artemis WW 09

Eira and Erika Niva: Diamond White- Ruby- Sofia

Elof Skarpin: Jason Marsden: Many Roles Kovu LK2

Leif Skarpin: Marcus Toji- Su Beifong's Twins

Torben Skarpin: P.J. Byrne- Bolin- LOK

Soul Riders Dragons

Amber: Darcy Rose Byrnes- Princess Amber Sofia

Amethyst: Kiara Muhammad- Doc McStuffins

Ruby and Jade: Isabella Acres- Jade- Sofia

Skyfire: Lex Lang- Young Sozin LOK

Earth mother: Jennie Kwan-Suki-ATLA

Skeleton key: Henry Rollins: Zaheer- LOK

Blacksmith Apprentice: Tue Feniul- Andrew Caldwell- young Roku

Second in command Kustaa Hagen: Richard Riehie- Bumi Aang's son LOK

Safeguard: Loren Lester- Julian- WITCH

Beauty: Grey Griffin- Miranda- WITCH

Earth Digger: Grayson Hunter- Prince Hugo- Sofia

Windblade: Colin Ford- Prince Axel- Sofia

Moon Shadow's biological family members

Mother Star Lancer: Nicole Oliver

Father Strike Flyer: Brian Dobson (Keldor (blue-skinned man) in He-Man and the Master of the Universe 2002

Sister: Star Dancer: Tabitha St. Germain

Sister: Star Gazer: Lara Jill Miller Kari Kamiya (human girl) from Digimon Adventure

Brother Strike Fire: Veronica Taylor (Ash Ketchum from Pokémon Season 1. No, it won't be EXACTLY like Ash's, just a bit deeper and crazy. This was a hard one!)

Toothless's Biological family

Mother: Luna Rose: Moira Kelly Nala Lion King

Father: Lightning Storm: Shawn Meunier (Emperor Barodius)

Brother: Jasper Sky: Alexander Gould Bambi (Bambi 2)

Brother: Luka Star: Anthony Ghannam Ronno Bambi 2 (Bambi's Rival)

Sister: Moonlight Blaze: Kari Wahlgren.

Deadly Siren: Zoe Leader

Azurewings- Jody Benson-Ariel

Cloudwings-Tara Strong

Skullette: Myself

Firefang: Amy

Aria- Celine Dion

Spectrum- Peabo Bryson

Yvaine- Claire Danes

Draco- Charlie Cox

White King- James Earl Jones

Silver Queen- Angelina Jolie- Maleficent


	2. Swept Away

Swept Away

Right now specifically where the Dragon Kingdom "Saviors" where they're relishing a careless August afternoon in the Berk District dog park of Dragon City; a city that was still in the rehabilitation stages following the violent furthermore psychopathic deity Loki almost duplicating history by inducing Ragnarok a second time and obliterate all existence. Furthermore, there would be no reincarnation for anyone human or dragon a second time around.

Though that was over two months ago and everyone was gradually improving and picking up the pieces and striving to make Dragon City shine once again. It did help tremendously that they presently had Spirit Days where for 24 hours they could create a small pocket dimension over the city. Throughout those days everyone could revert to their previous Viking and Dragon selves for the day and enjoy themselves as they had done in their first lives.

Otherwise, everyone was just their modern average 21st-century oneself. Which meant they presently were venturing to deal with two sets of lifetime memories, rediscovering their special abilities if they had them. Furthermore, their canines which their dragons had been transformed into were also going through a comparable transformation of mind, body, and spirit.

It at least benefited everyone in Dragon City that the Gods and Valkyries of Asgard were still continuing to watch over and would continue to do so. Even though now that the threat of Loki had been neutralized everyone in Asgard agreed that they'd keep their oath to them and their city. That they'd still keep their careers within Dragon City and still guard the souls that dwelt there. That would never change not now and not ever.

Though right now the Valkyries were a little distracted with something else. Something that been on their minds for the last 1018 years. One thing Loki had stolen from them was the fact watching over him in a specifically devised penitentiary plus defending all of Dragon City had left truly no time for conventional love lives.

It was true that all the humans and dragon-dogs had discovered after the conflict had been won that all the Valkyries that they had known only as the extensive "Wings" family all were associated with someone. However, presently they could finally be wedded and have children of their own.

Hiccup and his little brother and sister Boden and Una had been especially exhilarated for their godmother Kara. Kara was an extraordinary special Valkyrie for multiple reasons. She was the only one with gold-colored wings, she was the first to cease being a reaper and instead become a guardian, she was the leader of the Valkyrie and ultimately her true love turned out to be Azrael the Head of the Angels of Death in Heaven!

They'd been practicing using their rediscovered endowments of love, empathy and being a bridge between world to uncover the whole story of Kara and Azrael plus questioning what their expected children would be like.

The precious feathered couple hadn't minded that much other then they hadn't desired to be told anything about their future children if any of them with their powers got an inkling of what they might end up having which Kara's godchildren had promised they wouldn't if she let them name them which she had agreed too.

It was the same deal that the entire Sisterhood of the Valkyries made with all kids who lived in the five Districts. Everyone had been reincarnated the Dragon Riders, the Soul Riders and their adopted younger siblings who were the children of the Haddock's siblings mother's Brunch Club.

Also reborn were, of course, Dagur, Heather, the twins' true love Hawly and Eret, plus the Loki's daughter Hel as her human self Helena and her bodyguard a raven given human form named "Raven"

Also, their friends Skullette and Firefang Anquetils whole family been reborn too. Additionally, to their happiness for their mother's sake, her best friend Frigha had been reborn likewise and this time around their mother had succeeded in stopping her from committing suicide. Now Frigha was married to her true love Alvin and according to Odin's wife, Frigga would have a daughter.

Consequently, there had certainly been countless miracles when they'd all been reincarnated, finding their friends along with their true loves once again. Therefore pretty much everyone kind of knew they ended up married to their true loves once more one day then bring forth their children again and it would be like just before Loki annihilated the Barbaric Archipelago.

But for now, that was still a great many years away. For right now everyone was just focusing on living in the moment and thinking about enjoying what was left of the summertime before the new school year started which was still about two and half weeks away from starting.

Right now it was a bright sunshiny August day and things seemed to be going alright. All five districts leaders along with all other important city executives were down at City Hall in heart of the Dragon City which had been named Dragon's Edge. After all of Dragon City names came from their first life one way or another.

Valka Haddock was with her friends in the Brunch Club having a girl's day out. The Asgardians were in their home realm taking care of their own personal business for the day. Finally, all their other friends were appreciating a free pass at Dragon Island the amusement park located on the seashore portion attached to the Edge.

Which just left the Haddocks, Astrid and their dogs to savor the Berk District dog park to themselves. Which was just fine for them to enjoy some peace and quiet and time alone with family and their best friends.

They'd spent hours playing with Toothless and Moon Shadow's large family of ten puppies. Five daughters and five sons. Luna, Selena, Lucelia, Sari, Hope, Majestic, Black, Gray, Firethorn, and Lightning. Boden was occupied playing with Stardust and her family. Her husband Moondust and son Comet. While Una was playing Nightrainbow his wife Melody and daughter Harmony.

Stormfly was by herself as her pups had grown up enough to be with Astrid's adopted siblings who were taking excellent care of them and her husband Day Glider was with his owner today. Stormfly seemed a tad down without her family today nevertheless was still appreciating being with Astrid and her friends on this gorgeous summer afternoon.

"So, has it been an entertaining afternoon or not, Hiccup?" Astrid questioned her boyfriend cheerfully as Stormfly whose dog form looked like cockeraian or half cocker spaniel and Pomeranian was balancing a maroon ball on her nose.

"It's been just the kind of day I needed to get a little way out of my depression. Which has been getting worse instead of better," he replied sincerely to his gorgeous sweetheart as he petted Toothless who as a Night Fury dog looked like a husky.

"Hiccup, I know you already suffer from depression in general along with an anxiety disorder and ADHD and I'm sure what happened two months ago isn't helping," Astrid started to say when a young voice very similar to Hiccup's interrupt.

"I'll say what happened to my brother isn't helping his moods any, Astrid! And I'm supposed to be the moody one being a Type 1 bi-polar! It's ironic to be both an empath and a bipolar, you know!" Boden cut in abruptly as he then attempted to fix his ponytail given the fact that his long hair had grown yet another two inches long over the course of the last year.

Stardust his dragon-dog then snuggled up next to him affectionally. In this form, she looked like a greyhound nonetheless was still obviously just as lovely as her dragon form. Elegant, poised and refined that was Stardust to a T no matter her form. She was a lady in many ways, one that could fight but still a lady nonetheless.

"Hey, let's not have both my BBBFF moody! Neither is a good thing! I rather think of happier things. Can't we try to start thinking about the positive or just try to think about starting the new school year on a happy note and not think of what Loki almost took from us a second time?" asked their six-year-old sister Una to her 11-year-old and 16-year-old brothers.

The two brothers who looked nearly identical other than the fact Boden wore his auburn locks long and in a ponytail both sighed and looked at their little sister who was spitting image of their beautiful mom, Valka, except for the blond and lilac hair. She was the only who was a blond in the family and again her hair had been affected by these odd lilacs in her first life that been exposed to otherworldly energy. It carried over when she'd been reincarnated and thus part of her eternally.

"Once again your spot on and straight to the point, little sister." Hiccup sighed softly but smiled lovingly at her and she smiled radiantly back her big brother best friend forever or at least one of them.

"I may be the youngest in this family, with most unique powers and also have to suffer from Asperger Syndrome, but like I've said enough times I ain't an imbecile!" she shouted in a loud clear voice and her dragon-dog Nightrainbow who looked like a rainbow-colored Golden Retriever barked loudly in joyful agreement.

"Well, why don't we take a break from talking about your guys' mental illnesses and do something else? Besides seems to me all the doggies want to go to nap city," Astrid pointed out as the dogs were all going to a nearby oak tree and curling up for a long nap.

"Well considering we've been playing and doing tricks for the last 4 hours, not surprising. Come on let's go over to the ash tree and read a book," suggested Hiccup which made his brother and sister yell in euphoria and race each other to the tree and he tried to run only to trip over and fall to the ground.

Astrid ran over to him and look at him. "Are you alright, Hiccup?" she questioned with great anxiety coloring her voice and worry in her cerulean colored eyes.

"Oh, yeah great! Good as a cripple can be!" he shot back her in resentful contempt knowing exactly why he tripped and pulled into himself as hot fiery droplets fell from his emerald green eyes and onto the grass and soil.

"Hiccup..." she began when he scowled at her so furiously it terrified her.

"Don't say it! Don't try and cheer me up!" he snapped at her wrathfully.

Astrid sighed softly and sat cross-legged on the grass for a moment as Hiccup threw himself his pity party. Hiccup did suffer from clinical depression, yes and he and his siblings went every Wednesday to therapy for their different mental illness, however, despite everyone's best efforts to help him, he really couldn't get out of this one.

Not with the reminder of what he lost looking at him every day when he woke up. When Loki had ventured to conclude what he had begun a 1018 years ago he'd intended to use Hiccup's death as a trigger to set off these mystical explosives to slaughter Dragon City and bring around Ragnarok.

Loki had gone from being a simple god of mischief to a psychopathic sociopath because Hiccup, Boden, and Una had brought about the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment. They had converted all the Nine Realms way of thinking and how they viewed themselves in a way people no longer felt their destiny was written in stone or they had to act as the myths portrayed them.

That they're free to make their own choices and be whoever they wanted and write their own destiny and thus changed the course of the whole Nine Realms and history forevermore. Transforming so many lives and souls from the inside out. Mind, body, and spirit.

They'd been such a turning point, so much a turning point it exceedingly strengthened the side of good and considerably undermine the side of evil and Loki's daughter Hel had chosen on her own free will to leave the Council of Evil her father had formulated to take a human form and marry Dagur whom she'd fallen in love with.

Loki then became devoured by his resentment and animosity for the Haddocks for them changing everything which is what led to where their lives had led them now. Although he had thoroughly intended to assassinate Hiccup the one he indicted for it all and with his death bring about the end of the world.

After a horrific and turbulent battle, they'd saved the city and Loki had been slain by Kara in a life or death battle. Although though there been no mortality there had been some lose nonetheless Again Dragon City was still in the process of rebuilding and multiple individuals were striving to bring new life forth.

But for Hiccup, he'd lost his left foot and he was greatly distraught about. Even more troubled that Kara had revealed that it didn't matter what timeline, world, reality whatever he would evermore lose it.

The only reason he thought he didn't lose it 1018 years ago was that due to the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment Valkyries had gained new powers. To do small and big miracles concerning death.

The Big miracle was they could prevent one death and only one death. Kara used that up when in their past lives when Hiccup, Boden, and Una had taken down the Red Death and she'd brought back to life Hiccup's lost foot before anyone saw it was missing.

Still comprehending he would've lost it in any life no matter what wasn't helping Hiccup accept the loss of his leg or accept being an amputee. If anything it made him more discouraged, unhappy and dissolving into resentment and cynicism.

Even with everyone being supportive, giving him love, assistance and lots of reassurance as he did physical therapy and doing all the could cheer him up he was just hostile and acrimonious about the whole deal.

"Hiccup, can you try just for one day not to be bitter? Just try and be happy and count your blessings instead?" she asked him sympathetically as he gripped the grass so hard in his fists.

"You don't understand what it is like Astrid. How can you possibly understand what I'm going through? You're whole! You don't have a piece of you cut off! You don't deal with phantom pains or people staring at you with signs of pity!

And you were not nearly murder by a crazy god either! Why does my life have to be so messed up? Both of them? Life has never been easy for me! Not my first life or my second! When do I get a break?" he demanded harshly to his one true love.

She looked at him hating to seeing him like this. Then she weighed her next words with her heart and spoke them with care and hoped they were the right words.

"I don't know if you will or will not get a 'break" you want, Hiccup. I just know you and your siblings are meant to do good things because that's what you meant to do. You can't escape that fact ever. This life or your past life you're meant to be heroes. That's what you meant to do," it was all she could think to say to him. She didn't know if it was what he needed to hear or not but it was all she had at the moment.

"Is that why you love me? Because I'm just the hero?" he asked her while still looking down at the ground.

"You know I love you for so much more than that," she lifted his head and made sure she was looking at him squarely when she said that. That he knew she didn't pity him and loved him for all that he was and always would.

Sighing, "Yeah, I know. I guess I hope that some things don't get repeated like in my first life. Like I don't want to lose my father again when I turn 20 which is four years away. I want him to know our future children, this time around," he confessed some of his anxieties and hopes that been bugging him since their memories had returned from their first lives.

"Well, fates can be changed when given a second chance you know that," she spoke in a bright and optimistic voice with a big smile on her face.

"How that?" he inquired in a clueless fashion.

"Your mom didn't lose Frigha a second time, did she? No, she lived and is the best psychologist in all of Dragon City. She now happily married to Alvin and they're gonna have a daughter according to Frigga.

So yes fate can be changed sometimes and it was you three who taught all the Nine Realms nothing is written in stone, remember?" she pointed out the biggest fate that was changed that they all knew.

"Yes, thanks for reminding me of who I am." He gave her that smile she loved so much coming from him. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome. Now let's get to your brother and sister before they kill us because you're not reading them the book they want to hear," as she ruffled his chestnut hair.

"Can you help me up?" he asked her as he held out his hand and she took it.

"Yep, lean on me," as she helped him up and they walked over to the ash tree where the two youngsters were waiting impatiently with the book clamped in Una's hands "Valkyrie The Runaway" by Kate O' Hearn

"You want me to read this again?" Hiccup asked in a little bit of a weary voice as he and Astrid sat down under the tree joining them.

"Well, Hiccup until we all save up enough dough to give Mom to get book three "Valkyrie War of the Realms" off Amazon since the Dragon Den Mall bookstore ain't got it we're stuck rereading it till that point in time!" Boden sulked about the truth about why they'd been obsessively rereading this book since finding the series only a short time ago.

"And we do know Valkyries and one happens to be our GODMOTHER! So it's not like we don't have a personal reason for really liking this!" Una pointed out emphatically who clutching the hardcover book tightly to her chest.

"Okay, okay I get it and I want to know how it ends too. But paying Mom to use her credit card to get us the last book still isn't gonna be a piece of cake as she told us we must each give a fair share or she won't buy it or anything else we might want from online, remember?" he reminded his siblings who nodded in agreement.

"Understood! Now you gonna read it to us again or not?" demanded Una holding out the hardcover book with two winged beings with swords fighting on the cover.

"Of course I'm gonna reread it. Now which part did we leave off at?" he asked as he opened the book and Una immediately replied.

"Maya and Skaga just carried out Skaga's plan to find Freya by using Freya's Reaping Mare Sylt to locate her while their mother Eir distracts the rest of the Valkyries at the reaping and are about to encounter Freya, Archie, Orus and Vonnie at Valhalla Valley!"

"Okay, let's see," and just Hiccup was opening the book to the part where Una told him to start reading something happened that changed everything.

They'd heard the normal sounds around them. Birds, sounds of the city and the dogs snoozing but all of sudden it was deadly silent. As if someone had remote control over life and hit the mute button and all the sound in the world had been switched off. Then they took that same remote control and used it somehow to change the colors on their TV by draining them all away.

"Hiccup? What is going on?" Una asked apprehensively as she squirmed into his lap and hugged her big brother tightly.

I don't know, Una. Boden get over here!" he ordered his little brother who immediately got in his big brother arms too.

For a few moments nothing more happened and then BOOM they're all screaming and the dogs woke up barking as a huge hole in the heavens opened up. It was a writhing black vortex with the outer rim made up of odd colored lights with even foreign symbols.

"What the hell is that?!" yelled Astrid loudly over the howling tempest as the vortex got huger and started to try and pull them all inside it.

"I've no idea, Astrid! Just hang on!" Hiccup yelled back as Una was gripped her brother in a death grip around his neck nearly choking the life out of him. Boden was clinging to his back also trying not to get sucked up. Which they all seemed to be failing at inadequately.

Hiccup and Astrid were trying to hold onto the tree for dear life but the gravitational pull was only getting more powerful as if whatever this thing was was determined to have them one way or another and wouldn't give up till it had them.

When they lost their grip and start to fly away their dogs formed a chain and tried to keep them from soaring away but ultimately they failed as well and could only watch as they went screaming into the sky and once they passed into the vortex it closed up. Once inside the vortex, they're shrieking and being hurled about like they're on some demented amusement park ride.

On the other end, they had not come out of yet was Mystic Azurewings who was in a particularly heated dispute with King Toothless about the finer points of incorporating magic and science together.

"I TOLD YOU King Toothless they're is MULTIPLY variables with amalgamating this transportation spell with science! Do I really have to go over them with you for the 100th time?!" she screamed at him and he glared at her with narrow green eyes.

"As I'm the King and I'm worried about our people yes!" he shouted back at her.

She looked disgusted and sighed. "Ugh! Do you really not get that neither magic or even science is an exact art but mixing the two is even harder?

Magic has its own restrictions moreover rules that cannot be altered or cheated at! Furthermore, King Toothless, one thing about science and sorcery energy is energy and everything has its limits!" she stomped her foot in a slight tantrum as she continued on with the description.

"When you combined the two even they still have limits. Then you have to take into account the complexity of the spell, the wording, and counter-spells and all possible outcomes!

Moreover, with science, you have to think of everything among calculations, physics, theories and hypotheses and all of it together could go wrong in so many ways!

Therefore please understand opening a trans-dimensional gateway to locate three people isn't exactly walk through a meadow of daisies, sire!"

"Well, is someone coming through the portal or not?!" he demanded while bearing his teeth at her.

"Yes, we've found the Saviors, we're able to locate them. Except I've detected a variation in mass and the energy surrounding them is different too. I can't tell you why though. They should be arriving in a couple of minutes." she replied in a fatigued tone.

"Well, we should give them some breathing room then, so everyone back up," suggested Queen Moon Shadow which everyone did as she commanded.

"You know I'm still wondering what Silver Queen meant they are same but different?" queried Sister Pearl aloud as they backed up a good way.

"Well, we shall soon find out, won't we?" Azurewings pointed out as the portal crackled and they all shield themselves and heard screaming it was followed by the sounds of moaning, groaning and the putrid smell of one vomiting the contents of their stomach forcefully.

King Toothless glared at Azure who flushed and smiled embarrassingly. "Um well, yes, I should've warned you that they would experience extreme vertigo and nausea being ripped from their world and traveling across the dimensions. But no lasting harm is done. It will wear off," more vomiting was heard. "Um in a couple of hours?"

"I want you and your daughter to get working immediately on a pick-me-up potion to set them right, Azure!" ordered King Toothless and wrinkling his nose. "And also have the Terrible Terrors clean up this mess immediately."

"Um, King Toothless? You may want to see how they are doing before we do anything else?"

"Good point, Sister Pearl. Hiccup? Buddy? You okay?" asked King Toothless as he bent down to the tangled mess of arms and legs that Stardust and Nightrainbow had rushed forward to get untangled which was not an easy knot to get untangled to be truthful.

But that's when everyone got shocked and gasped and looked at each other and was like this can't be right.

"Who are you?!" demanded Astrid first as she sat up first holding her stomach and glaring at the Draco Beings who were shocked to see her there.

But then looked at Hiccup, Boden, and Una who were younger and in different clothes then they saw them a year ago.

"Hiccup? I want to get off the ride!" moaned Una as she was holding her head. The Draco Beings looked at the little girl in the pink hoodie, jeans and purple ankle boots with the headband and pink studs.

They also looked at Boden who wore a long-sleeved teal shirt with a silver dragon on it with jeans and teal and silver sneakers and Hiccup with a green shirt with a night fury on the front under an open brown shirt, green jeans and brown shoes though his fake leg was clearly visible.

"I think the ride stopped Una. You okay, Boden?"

"I'll live. But my hair is a mess!"

"I'll make sure to fix yours and Una's hair later. Astrid, what's got you so steamed?"

"How about the funny looking people in the Renaissance costumes gawking at us?!" she pointed at them and the three of them looked up and for a few moments, they stared at them like they didn't know what they're looking at and then Hiccup cracked a smile before looking at King Toothless and asking.

"Hey, Toothless! Been so long since I saw you with a crown! How're tricks?"

Odin: James Garrett- Avatar Roku ATLA

Frigga: Eva Marie Saint- Old Katara LOK

Hel: Grey DeLisle- Azula ATLA

Kara: Nicole Oliver- Princess Celestia MLP

Eir- Carrie Keranen- Kisara Yugioh

Mist- Janet Varney- Avatar Korra

Rota- Laura Bailey- Lust- Fullmetal Alchemist

Freya- Della Reese- Tess Touched by an angel

Sjofn-Roma Downey- Monica- Touched by an Angel

Heimdall-John Dye-Andrew- Touched By an Angel

Loki- Tom Hiddleston

Sari: Brooke Goldner- Rebound- Pound Puppies 2010

Luna: Jessica DiCicco- Patches PP

Selena: Candi Milo- Irma-WITCH

Lucelia: Kali Troy- Taranne- WITCH

Hope: Liza del Mundo- Hay Lin- WITCH

Black: Logan Wells-Meelo- LOK

Gray: Nicholas Barico- child Tarrlok- LOK

Firethorn: Zach Callison- Prince James- Sofia the First

Majestic: Jacob Bertrand- child Noatak-LOK

Lightning: Alexander Martella- teen Noatak-LOK

Day Glider: Nathan Fillion- Steve Trevor- WW

Hellfire: Jennifer Hale-Cinderella

Dusk: Jane Wiedlin- Dusk of the Hex Girls

Sunburst: Kimberly Brooks- Luna of the Hex Girls

Bright Star: Elijah Runcorn-young Zuko- ATLA

Una's Friends

Brimstone Anderson: Cathy Weseluck- Spike MLP

Bloodfire Anderson: Andrea Libman- Fluttershy- MLP

Birger Milun: Gabe Eggerling- Fluke Sofia

Anranria (Ria) Milun: Katie Zieff- Calista- Cedric's niece Sofia

Lanon Luka-Conner Wise- Kazeem- a Kid Genie- Sofia

Larkin Luka- Todd Haberkorn- Elfonso- Sofia

Alle Sarryck-Merit Leighton- Lucinda- Sofia

Velika Sarryck- Zoe Robb- Teeni- the troll child in Sofia

Creel Carlieff-Kiernan Shipka- Princess Oona mermaid princess Sofia

Gala Marta- Abigail Mavity- Princess Lani- Sofia

Mrs. Breezy Milun: Alex McKenna- Senna Avatar Korra's mother

Mrs. Lily Luka: Stephanie Shen- Zhu Li- Legend of Korra

Mrs. Ewe Sarryck: Maria Bamford- Pema Tenzin's wife

Mrs. Romi Carlieff: Tress MacNeille- Avatar Yangchen

Mrs. Remi Marta: April Stewart- Raava aka Avatar Spirit

Chief Leontes Travis Willingham-King Roland II-Sofia the First

Lady Lelane- Sara Ramirez- Queen Miranda- Sofia the First

Hawly- Tuffnut's secret fiancée-Kelly Macdonald- Merida Brave

Raven Broadwing- Anna Hullum- Raven Branwen RWBY

Frigha- Johanna Braddy-Princess Yue

Odyis Agreeable- Fional Hughes- Lara El (Superman's birth mom 90's animated series)

Oswald Agreeable-Christopher McDonold -Jor-El- (Superman's birth dad 90's animated series)

Thor- Chris Hemsworth- Thor from the movies. What do you expect?

Balder- Matt Dallas- Kyle XY

Skuld- Jamie Alexander- Jessie XX- Kyle XY

Svipul- April Matson- Lori Trager- Kyle XY

Reginleif- Kirsten Prout- Amanda Bloom- Kyle XY

Olrun- Kelly Sheridan- Starlight Glimmer MLP

Bryhildr- Valerie Bertinellie- Gloria- Touched by an angel

Geiravor- Britt McKillip Princess Cadence MLP

Azrael- Dan Steven-Beast- Beauty Beast 2017

Moondust- Billy Crudup- Prince Ashitaka-Princess-Mononoke

Comet-Frankie Jonas-Souk-Ponyo

Melody-Lena Hall-Rara MLP

Harmony-Clarie Corlett-Sweetie Belle MLP


	3. The Conspiracy

The Conspiracy

Well everyone was pretty quiet for about a full five minutes till Una chose to break the muteness.

"Um, are we gonna keep gawking at each other or we actually gonna stop catching flies with our wide open traps and get down to the business of finding out what the hell is going on?" she retorted to the group of stunned people surprised her bold and slight rude remark. However, Una wasn't one to sugarcoat it. She was the kind of person who got straight to the point and didn't think sugarcoating was required. She believed that blunt honesty got straight to the point a hell lot quicker then dancing around the point, even if your feathers got ruffled a little.

Therefore what she said made everyone snap their necks quick and get back to reality and finally let out their breath as well as regained their voices. So yeah even if the truth can hurt a little when you don't use tact just get to the point and don't worry about being nice when you need to get to the freaking point already.

"I'm terribly sorry about my manners. I'm after all the King of the Dragon Kingdom. I'm so sorry for being so rude to you my dearest friends and of course the Saviors of my people!" King Toothless apologized swiftly to the Hiccup and his family as everyone was helping them to their feet and checking to make sure they're okay.

"Toothless! You don't need to act so formal buddy!" Hiccup waved his best friend off in a flippant manner. Grinning he replied in a good-natured way, "We're best friends. You could just give us the 411 about why you suddenly ripped a hole in the fabric of space and time and snatched me along with my brother and sister plus my girlfriend and dropped us in your kingdom?"

"Girlfriend?" the Dragon King repeated dumbfounded at this announcement as he looked at the adolescent babe next to Hiccup "You mean have a Crown Princess? She looks just like Astrid though younger. And more to the point you all look younger and dressed in the strangest of fashions as well. It's a good thing, Dedra, here today."

"Yes, that is a really helpful thing admittedly. She along with all her apprentices are currently working on new outfits for all the palace children. They undoubtedly can give you all proper attire," Queen Moon Shadow explained as her silver eyes looked Astrid up and down in a peculiar fashion.

Astrid who was considered the most popular and hottest girl at Berk High looked slightly offended at that comment. After all, she was a beautiful blond and blue-eyed girl wearing a brilliant blue T-shirt, short maroon skirt with a silver belt with one skull in the corner of the skirt and lace-up ankle boots.

"Um, who do you think you are? Furthermore, what's going on? Where are we and what wrong with our clothes and why did you just call my boyfriend a "Savior?" she demanded somewhat bluntly before she practically keeled over from after-effects of the portal.

"Steady there. You're just pulled across time and space you absolutely need to lay down. Looks like Cloudwings and I better go make extra strength pick-me-up remedies. You four don't have any hypersensitivities I should know about?" Mystic Azurewings asked to them to which they all shook their heads.

"Alright, we'll get on those potions lickity split. Again sorry for causing you the distress, to begin with. Except the Dragon Kingdom is in dire need of your help again, my Saviors," she confessed as she started to shuffle out the antechamber and paused at the archway oak doors.

"Oh, my King? The gateway shouldn't be left unguarded. The enchantment in this chamber is far too powerful to fall into the wrong hands, especially with the danger of running amok. We can't let anyone gain access to a gateway portal," she warned him sternly.

"Agreed. I'll send for the Elite Royal Guards to stand guard over this room and the neighboring corridors immediately"

"Excellent choice, sire. Give me and my daughter at least two hours and we'll whip up those potions.

Then we can all meet for a splendid feast. I'm sure Cloudwings will be extremely thrilled to see you three once again. Moreover, find out why we apparently have two Astrids presently. Well, I'm off to my turret to do my duty," as she swiftly left the room to do her orders.

"Wait?! What does she mean two of me?! What is going on?! Will someone please answer my questions?! What is going on?! Who are these people?! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III you've got some explaining to do!" Astrid once again was demanding to be told what was going on as so far no one had clued her in on anything and she was getting seriously annoyed by it.

An enormous vessel in her temples was bludging showing how enraged she was at this shortage of information because she seized Hiccup brutally by the collar and had her right fist raised ready to punch the daylights out him if he didn't start talking. "Well, if you didn't shout I could! I only just recovered my first life recollections two months ago, Astrid! I'm still trying to remember all the details!" he shouted back at her defensively while his face whitened.

"Hey knock it off both of you! We so don't need any drama from you two lovers! Right now ain't the time for a lovers spat! Look, is there someplace else we can all go? That's not such a circumscribed room? Just to go change and gradually get caught up?" Boden proposed thoughtfully to the others in the congested chamber.

"Well, we did prepare some private bedrooms for your return, but we weren't anticipating a fourth person, Boden. Still, I suppose if she's your brother's girlfriend we would have to view her a Crown Princess within terms of the kingdom titles." Second-in-command Stardust admitted in an uncertain way over their unexpected guest.

"Well, I know besides us being viewed your "Saviors" we're recognized also visiting royalty with Hiccup as oldest Crown Prince and me and Una Prince and Princess. Therefore yeah I guess that would make Astrid a Crown Princess, given the fact she's Hiccup's sweetheart."

"Still can we speak about where we fit into both the royalty and religion in another room? And get into some different clothes and eat something? Then possibly get caught up? From the expressions on your faces you've got a lot of questions as do we and standing around here growing moss ain't gonna do either of us any good!" remarked Una straightforwardly as well as somewhat sarcastically.

"Oh, Una, you're still as charming as I remember you, my friend." Nightrainbow laughed which caused Una to giggle as well then smile at her best friend with a charming look.

"Some things never change. Even though we've gone through a lot of changes and you haven't gone through as many, Nightrainbow."

"Alright. I'll escort them to their chambers through the secret passage, my love. You wait for the guards and we'll meet in an hour. By then we should have them properly attired and a little more settled," Queen Moon Shadow suggested to the massive gathering of characters knowing they had to disburse pronto either way.

"Alright, Moon Shadow. Do what you think is best. But make sure none of you are seen. Got it?"

"Understood," as they kissed and then the queen and the rest of the party sent the children through a secret passage in the side of the wall while the King waited for the Elite Guards spouses to show up.

He didn't have to wait long for Stormfly and Meatlug's husbands Day Glider and Granite along with Hookfang and Barf and Belch's wives Ember and Clover and Thistle to show up. They're we as well trained as they're attractive and just as loyal. It was delightful to have such dependable, courageous and noble men and woman to serve the crown and the people of the kingdom.

"Yes, my king?" Day Glider asked in a majestic gentle voice as he saluted him when he approached.

" At ease Day Glider. I require this entire wing under 24/7 guard. This chamber behind me can absolutely under no circumstances be left unguarded or entered except by me got it?" the Night Fury King heavily articulated and affirmed to his elite royal guards the magnitude of their assignment.

"Understood, crystal clear, my liege!" they all cried at once with a bow to him.

"Good. I'll have more of the royal guard join you in a rotating fashion to assist you in your task. Although at least two of you six must constantly be present to guard this corridor until further notice. Is that understood?"

"Yes, it is understood!" the six of them repeated in a commanding voice of unison.

"Good. Glad we have an understanding. Now I'm going to the safe room to first check on the children. Then meet up with my wife. You've your orders so carry them out."

With that King Toothless then proceed to a concealed underground bunker hidden deep within the palace. It had all varieties of sorcery moreover technology protecting it. Not to mention booby traps and guards aplenty unnecessary to say it was extremely well defended.

He ultimately arrived at the chamber and was authorized to access it. It was made pretty comfortable for as emergency bunker went. It was lavished with a number of trappings plus numerous luxury essentials and overall was rather homey.

When he entered he could see at first glance he was interrupting Wiseman Soulwings's lessons with the children, however, the regal-looking professor seemed relatively exhilarated to have a reason to abandon the lesson he had been attempting to teach to the unbelievable number of young ones.

Almost immediately it was he who was overwhelmed by his own ten children as well as his six nephews and nieces. Whom all knocked him to the ground-hugging him and asking him a million questions in loud, enthusiastic overlapping voices.

"Okay! One at a time! Please! Calm down! You're supposed to be people of culture and manners! Remember all sixteen of you are of royal blood! So please don't forget it," he reminded them sternly as they let him sit up at last.

"Sorry Uncle Toothless. We're just going stir crazy being stuck down here so long!" Moonlight Blaze's daughter Raka complained the golden crescent moon on her forehead shining brightly in the quartz lamplight.

"Yeah! We've been down here for so long we all just want to use our dragon fire to blow it up!" her twin brother Black Aries shouted in zealous agreement. His zodiac like birthmark blazed with plasma energy on his scarlet outfit as he said this.

He looked at his and Moon Shadow's other twin nephew and nieces. Jasper Sky and Star Dancer son's name was Vega who had a star on his forehead and his sister name was Odette Swan who had swan wings patterns on her body with blue eyes. And finally, Luka Star and Star Gazer's son was Vesper who had three evening stars on his forehead and his sister Xena who had no markings at all just brilliant light blue eyes. The young lord and ladies in training where nothing compared to his own ten princess and princes in his mind.

Majestic who had a black crescent moon birthmark was distinguished by the dignified way he carried himself and impressive skills, which annoyed Sari to no end as she wanted to be the best royal but she was outclassed by Majestic and Lightning!

Majestic's brothers looked at him as grand, splendid, imposing, and marvelous. They're awe-inspired by his smarts and how calm he is with them all. Majestic was also noble and heroic when it comes to his sisters, allowing no one to treat them unfairly.

Firethorn had blood red eyes and was always ready for action when he feels like it! Mostly, he was naughty, grumpy, mean-spirited, snobby, and uninterested in others with no sense of humor, even going as far to call him evil, even Sari is afraid to fight with him as he engulfed her in his fire-breath one time! Firethorn seemed to be this way, mostly, when he felt left out. He'd a wicked cool name, but not a lot of friends, even among his siblings.

Lightning had golden yellow eyes and as his name implied was quick on the ground. But he the most playful of his brothers which makes him excitable, clumsy, and unlucky, but he is friendly and good.

Gray was extremely shy, quiet, and withdrawn, but this did make him often get called names Sari who made fun of his gray-silver-tipped ears. Thankfully, his other sisters and brothers protect and stand up for him. Gray liked to be near his mother or father.

Black was the darkest colored of their children and had no real other colors to him. He was absent-minded, easily impressed, family-oriented, and good, loves the outdoors and art, and is naive, which makes him love almost everything, even if he doesn't understand it.

Black was fazed by Majestic, unable to play with him at times and Sari, not wanting to at all! He does tend to be told to stay away from Firethorn (and Sari), but he wants to connect with his brothers so badly. Black gets Gray to accompany him and Lightning out and about just for some social interaction. Black had a strange habit of scratching himself.

Hope was optimistic, extremely curious, loyal, brave, dependable, trustworthy, friendly, and good. Hope unlike all other Night Furies who had jet black coloring was a midnight blue color and preferred to stay close to her parents at all times.

Sari identifying features were her indigo eyes and crescent moon birthmark over her heart. Sari took it upon herself to be in charge of her siblings alongside her brother, Majestic. Although Sari was sweet, caring, kind, and loving to her family and friends, she was also extremely independent, hot-headed, and stubborn. Selena and Luna are the only ones to have been fortunate enough to see Sari's soft side as she comforts them from their problems. Basically, Sari was the "problem child."

Lucelia had teal eyes and was virtuoso, tender-hearted, wise, good, and friendly. Lucelia is just as sweet, caring, kind, and loving to her family and friends and neat and tidy as Sari, which is when they get along the most. However, Lucelia seems wise, often trying to rein in Sari, who growls, snarls, and snaps at her all the time, and advises their other siblings to stay safe.

Selena who had starling cat-like green eyes was virtuoso, charismatic, friendly, sweet, caring, kind, and loving. Selena spends most of her day cleaning herself, especially her feet. Selena was small for her age.

Luna who looked most like her mother with silver eyes though no crescent moon. She was very friendly, sweet, caring, kind, and loving to everyone. Much like Selena; Luna is so small for her age.

However, it wasn't now just the sixteen royal family children. There were the Elite Royal Guards children also here as well.

Stormfly's family. Her daughters Hellfire, Dusk, Sunburst, and son Bright Star. Hookfang's son Ash and daughter Scorchclaw. Meatlug's daughter Breccia and son Rook. Barf and Belch's children Chaos and Havoc. You also had to Azure and Cloudjumper's daughter Cloudwings who was a palace child who if she wasn't in her mother's sight was down here.

Suddenly you had to add all ten children were the adopted siblings to the Dragon Riders. Brimstone and Bloodfire Anderson, Birger and Ria Milun, Lanon and Larkin Luka, Alle and Velika Sarryck and Creel Carlieff and Gala Marta.

Therefore it was quite jammed-packed down here in this luxurious but still nevertheless emergency bunker. No wonder everyone had ants in their pants and was wanting to get the hell out of here and back in the sunshine. After being stuck together for so long. Anyone would go stir-crazy after stuck together for this long.

"Look I know this is rather difficult right now being all stuck down here. Though the Kingdom isn't safe for children and until it is we must protect all of you both Draco Being and human alike.

I'm pleased that you've maintained with your education despite the circumstances. I hope that some music from Aira and Spectrum will brighten your spirits and if Yvaine and Draco can tell you some stories tonight about the stars through the use of the mini star globe maybe that will make being stuck down here a little easier.

Right now I've got to get back upstairs and check on how things are going with the rest of the palace. I'll make sure to send your parents to tuck you all in for the night and some food."

"Okay." the kids all whined low-spirited with pouty faces.

"Please know this is all being done for your own safety. Now I must go. Take care." as he left with a depressed and miserable look on his own handsome face as he heads up a secret flight of stairs to the secret chamber he set aside for Hiccup and his family.

When he got there he at least saw Dedra had worked her magic making the same new outfits for Una and Boden only in a smaller size and that his own prince armor fit Hiccup just fine.

Once again Hiccup was wearing some old clothes of Toothless's which was light purple armor with highlight with royal blue and red silk cape with his spare sword, Boden was in royal blue and purple tunic and pants with leather boots, royal purple cape, and a gold circlet, and Una was dressed in a bright pink, aqua and gold gown with matching jewelry.

When they examined the outfit put together for Astrid as a Crown Princess it was a bit of astonishment. Her golden blond hair had been pulled into a side weaved ponytail with wildflowers woven into it. She wore a gold circlet, with jewel flower earrings, a ruby red corset, lengthy flowing cerulean skirt, fuchsia fingerless silk gloves, and a blood-red cape.

At the moment they're all drinking their second diamond goblet of the pick-me-up potions Azurewings with her daughter who was now being escorted by her father Cloudjumper to the safe room.

"Well, you four look much better. Now that you've been perked up some." King Toothless observed which made him smile without his teeth.

"Yes, this makes up for whatever you put us through," agreed Astrid with a small smile and blush.

"We still have many questions for you as you do for us. However, we would like to know first off if you could remind us all of all your unique capabilities. Therefore we might know how they might be beneficial?" Stardust inquired to them politely in a cultured demeanor.

"Yes, that would be the wisest course of action given the crises we are facing at the moment." Nightrainbow agreed in his own professional manner.

"Wow! Give us a minute to finish these pick-me-ups! And in any case, we just got our powers back two months ago! We are just relearning how to use them!" Hiccup held up a hand as he sat down on a large bed finishing his drink. It was a king sized bed with a canopy with a swan feather mattress and silk sheets. Really went all the way for the royal treatment when they made up the guest rooms for them it seemed.

"What do you mean you 'just got them back?" What happened to you three? Why are you younger? Dressed so strangely? What happened in just a years time to you? Silver Queen said you'd be different but the same. But I'm afraid we still haven't quite figured it all out," Sister Pearl finally spoke up in a perplexed voice from her seat by a huge chalcedony fireplace where a roaring fire crackled behind the iron grate.

"I think what you don't understand is time is irrelevant when you're talking about different realms or realities. I mean even in the Nine Realms no two realms flow at the exact same rate of speed. It's constantly changing! So you put that to the whole multiverse? Well, is it any surprise that the constant fluctuation of time that what is a year to your world has been much longer for us?" Boden pointed out the obvious and they still all looked like he was speaking gibberish to which to them he was.

"Time? Your saying time went backward for you?" Sister Pearl asked still unquestionably bewildered.

"Not backward, forward. What was a year for you guys here was two lifetimes for us! We have previously grown up, married, had children, before we lost our home and later we were reincarnated 1018 years in the future and finally we are now our in our second childhoods!" explained Una clarifying.

The three Haddocks and Astrid could clearly see their confused looks only growing more confused. This was gonna take them talking in simpler terms and more slowly to get them to understand what had happened to the people of Berk. Like talking to children obviously. Otherwise, it would keep going over their heads!

"Um, I think they don't understand, sis. I know there world has science and magic. But apparently, not science fiction or theory of a multiverse or past lives or all that did happen to us." Hiccup shook his head and he took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Maybe it would help if we started out slowly and did at least list our powers for them, bro, as they asked."

"Good idea, Boden. Okay. These are my powers," Hiccup took a breath and ticked off what he was able to do. Hiccup powers of love allowed him to do the following.

Power of his Heart

Ability to transfer his own memories to others

Help others recall memories buried deep in their hearts

Hear others call out for help with his heart

Send out a distress call with his heart (Song)

Heal minor injuries using the heart's energy

Boden's powers of empathy could do the following

Hear and Feel Dragon Thoughts and Feelings

Act as a bridge for others to hear and feel another's thoughts and feelings

Take on the emotional state of a strong feeling dragon

Able to see dragon memories

Body mimic symptoms of sickness and injuries if in close proximity

Can sense a dragon's presence

Speak in dreams to dragon souls

Astral Project his Soul to speak long distance to others

Evolves to the point can be an empath to humans as well.

And Una as a Bridge between Worlds could do the following

Premonition

Flashback (Able to see a vision of what has happened in the past)

Intuition

Ability to hear spirit voices

Ability to read an object spiritual energy

Waking visions

Danger Sense

"And when we combined our powers we can do what we call is a Memory Show. We can take a person back into someone memory as they lived it. To see, hear and feel. Move it forward or back in time." Hiccup explained their united gift.

"You might want to do that to fully explained what happened after you left us a year ago. When you left us it had been six months since your father's passing and you're having trouble grieving. What happened from that point on to get you to where you are now?" asked King Toothless hoping by these "Memory Shows" it would clear up all the confusion and answers everyone questions."

So the Haddock siblings sat on the bed together and showed the highlights that best explained what had taken place after they'd left the Dragon Kingdom.

They showed how 11 years passed and Berk grew and prospered along with Hiccup and Boden marrying their true loves Astrid and Asta and having children. Then a point in time when their father had to keep a Haddock Promise to Una in death. A promise that she finds true love and be married by her 21st birthday.

"You know I think we have much to be thankful for this coming New Year. We've done a lot in a decade, haven't we?" she sighed happily gazing at her growing family and thinking all they'd done.

"We sure have done quite a bit in the last ten years, Mom." Hiccup sighed. "I mean as we are counting down to midnight to welcome in the New Year it's time to reflect on all we have done this year alone."

"Well, the Dragon Harmony Alliance is only gotten stronger and spreading further with each passing year, my beloved. So that something that been going strong for the last ten years." Astrid told her husband as she finished nursing their son.

"Your wife does have a point on that one, bro. How many more islands have we united in peace and harmony? I think the latest one is the one your best friend Bloodfire dating the Chief's son, right Una?" Boden glanced at his sister Una who seemed to be a bit withdrawn tonight.

"What? Oh, yeah, Bloodfire and Rolian. Yes, Rolian's parents Chief Nason and his mother Lady Isla have done their best to take in refugee for years. Though we are still gonna try and relocate them here to one of the New Islands, right?"

"Of course, Una. We know their island slowly dying and anyway can't support the number of people they've taken in. We'll make sure to move them once the ice melts and the weather are better for moving them. It's our duty and we've done that well for years," her mother assured her.

"I'm glad we've figured out with some help from Azure how to make new islands. We've always been genius ahead of our times, but even with our powers and keen minds any and all help been welcome," Una replied in a grateful tone.

"Well, I think I'm just thankful that the gods were able to bless Azure and Cloudjumper with their daughter Cloudwings. And prove dragons of different species can have children.

It would've been so heartbreaking if they didn't have a child when they love each other so much. Can't imagine anything sadder than being in love and waiting for a child and not being able to have one." Valka spoke in a very sad tone.

Their attention had been drawn to Una crying uncontrollably in the corner of the room. The sobs were enough to distract from the fact the accessories each of the Haddock siblings wore at a faint glowing aura around them at the moment.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? What's bothering you? It's New Year and we should be going to take part in the rest of the ceremony. Or at least some of us. What's bothering you, sweetheart?" asked her mother although she had a hunch what it was as did her sons.

"Six months are left till I turn 21! Six months left or Daddy's promise is broken! It was a Haddock Promise, Mommy! And we NEVER BREAK PROMISE!" she was still sobbing uncontrollably and won't stop.

"Honey, there still time. Your father still has six months to keep his promise and he wouldn't let even death stop him from keeping his personal promise to you. His own daughter. Not about this."

"But Mommy….?" Una looked at her mommy's blue eyes the same one she got. "How? How is he supposed to keep it? How?! It's now been 11 years and we only have six months left and well everyone else has already found someone! And look at my BBBFF! They already have found their true loves and have kids! What if Daddy can't do this?! What if this….what if this is the first Haddock promise….broken?"

"Una! Dad never broke a promise in life and death not gonna stop him from keeping this one either. Mom right this one was way too important to him not to keep.

If he kept his promise to Odin to his death then he'll keep this one too. I'm sure of it. No doubt in my mind." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Just have faith. Faith in love and faith in our father. I know he'll keep it. He never ever broke his word no matter what and he won't let you down. He'd rather be sent to Helheim then break his word to you!" Boden assured her.

"I just can't see how he's supposed to keep it now! Oh, I hate this world and the Nine Realms! This isn't fair! A Haddock Promise is supposed to be kept no matter what and now my personal promise isn't gonna be and I'll never get my happily ever after! Oh, Drago! You had to take it all away!" and with that Una ran up the stairs crying and slammed her bedroom door and they could still hear her sobs.

Astrid and Asta looked cluelessly at their mother-in-law and husbands for an explanation.

"You want to know what that was all about don't you?" asked Hiccup to which both of them nodded and said firmly "YES!"

"Okay, it about a promise our father made Una years ago. As you know in our family when we make promises it's a big deal and we keep them no matter what. It's like a sin to break them. It's just not done." Hiccup started to explain.

"What kind of a promise?" Astrid started to ask as Valka poured them all of her famous hot chocolate.

"Let me start at the beginning. The very beginning. It happened the very night Una was born. Stoick couldn't help but keep looking at Una till it got to the point she couldn't sleep.

I was exhausted from having given birth and trying to get Hiccup and Boden to sleep. So told Stoick to put Una to bed. He sang a beautiful lullaby about a butterfly and Una fell asleep.

That night Stoick had a dream, unlike any dream he had before and never had again. It was like the kind of dreams Una has with her blessing from the gods.

His dream was all about Una's wedding day. It was so detailed you could taste the air and smell all the delicious food. He could recall every last detail down to the color of the flowers in her hair.

This wasn't a normal dream and when he woke he knew this was dream sent by the three goddesses, Frigga, Freya and Sjofn who are in charge of guiding people to find true love, marriage and having children.

We had prayed so long to all of them to give us a daughter, we knew that they'd sent Stoick that dream, as a way to assure us that not only would our daughter grow up to have a full and happy life, that she be well taken care of and live in love and bliss when both of us were gone.

Thus when Una was old enough to understand Stoick promised her that that dream would come true. And he told her about the dream in such detail. He told it to her as a bedtime story, every birthday, every Freya Day and always at New Year's." Valka explained further the origin of this promise.

"Okay, but we still aren't fully understanding all of this," Asta was saying in a confused manner.

"According to the context of the dream Una's wedding, day be on her 21st birthday. It would be the most perfect summer day and she'd be the most beautiful bride ever seen on Berk since Mom." Hiccup rushed in with more details and Boden went further into details.

"It'd be the biggest celebration in all of Berk history and everything be larger than life and that Dad is there to walk her down the aisle and share a dance with her and everything be beyond perfect!

We all know all the details and well a lot of things have come to match the details in the past ten years of how Berk would grow and change."

"The only detail no-one ever knew was the identity of Una's groom. The face was always in the shadows. We have a basic outline to work with but the Gods knew that was meant to be a surprise," Valka finished explaining.

"We just know the basic profile from the dream it would be someone that be around our height and body type and likely long strawberry blond hair was all we were able to get from the dream. Which is very vague, to be honest." Hiccup informed them.

Daddy! I honestly didn't expect you to visit since you didn't visit last New Year's and I thought your duties as Chief of the Valhalla Village would keep you too busy with their New Year's party!" she exclaimed happily.

"Valhalla can manage one night without its chief, Una. I will always come when one of my children is in pain. I'm still a father and husband first and foremost. Even in death.

They'd already attack him and his dragon and it looked like they'd injured both badly from blindly attacking him without even trying to find out who he was and what he was doing there.

It was just a chaotic mess and utter mayhem as Hiccup, Boden and Una tried to regain control of the situation, to help the person and their dragon and prevent this from ending in death.

Hiccup and Toothless were now engaged in a battle to try and knock some sense into Snotlout in the Twins while Boden and Stardust were trying to aid the Rumblehorn who was severely injured from the unprovoked attack.

However, it was what Una had to do that was most important. The Rumblehorn's rider had been brutally injured by the surprise attack from Snotlout and Twins acting without thinking and he'd fallen off and was plummeting to the sea below.

Without thinking she had swan dived off her dragon opened her flight suit and then caught him in her arms. The reaction she got the second she touched him was a strange one.

Despite the fact he was badly injured the way he reacted when she touched him wasn't she expected. It was like his whole body was having a reaction of panic or been touched by poison. As if being touched by a human was something he'd never experienced before.

"It's alright I got you," as she manages to gain some altitude and then he finally looked at her and when their eyes met something passed between them. A strange sensation that neither could quite describe.

He just saw the most beautiful blue eyes in the world and she was looking at pools of jade and his body relaxed as if he wasn't being touched by something vile anymore.

He whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear it. "Are you a Valkyrie?" and he then lost consciousness. Una didn't realize her face was bright red as Nightrainbow flew under her so she could get on and laid the young boy in the lap.

"Because Orus you accused me, my family and people of keeping secrets from you but did you ever stop to think of the reason why we might not be telling you something?

Something that we couldn't explain like a special gift? Something that could be both a blessing but also put a LOT OF PEOPLE IN DANGER. SINCE NOW THE SHOE ON THE OTHER FOOT ISN'T IT?" she towered over him with a bit of a cocky but triumph look and he looked shocked at her.

"What are you saying? What do you mean "Blessed?!" What "Gift?!" What is happening to me?!" he looked like he was very scared and not understanding what was happening to him and Una only smiled and looked up at the ceiling of the cave and whispered.

"Daddy you really did find me the perfect match, didn't you? And also the Tapestry of the Creation really understood why we need this moment so we could truly understand each other. You crazy insane room you knew this would happen, didn't you?

That's why we are stuck here and crashed and you wanted us to work this out in this manner! You had this all planned! Oh boy, I should've guessed but as everyone told me when it comes to love you don't find it finds you and well you pick us perfectly!

So I can handle it from here! But please help me if I need some assistance okay? Thanks!"

"Okay, why are you talking to thin air? Why are you talking to your Daddy? What Tapestry are speaking of?! What is going on?! What happened to me?! What do you mean all this was planned?!" his voice raising to hysterics.

Una couldn't help but laugh and tossed her golden and lilac hair over her shoulder and sat down with a mile wide grin next to Orus before beginning to explain to Orus about who he really was, what he was and where he fit on the Tapestry of Creation and his role in the Grand Design.

"Orus, remember a little while ago how I talked about how you repressed everything that made you human? Basically your whole identity?" Una started off slowly and he nodded.

"Yeah, but I've become reborn thanks to you, your family and all of Berk. I'm now alive and living once more not just existing. What about it?"

"When you became reborn it appears you regained something you didn't realize you're born with. A special gift; a blessing."

"A gift? A blessing? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how the whole time you've been able to hear my thoughts and see them in your mind' eye as memories. You have a gift; a blessing bestowed to you from the gods or to be more precise from something that the Gods protect."

"Wait, wait, wait for a second! You're saying the gods gave me a gift?!"

"Well technically not the Gods but can give you something just as they gave all of us on Berk something to aid us with our gifts and our destiny with our gifts," she paused one more moment before she let out there secret.

"You see the secret that we've told you is the fact my brothers and I are blessed too.

Hiccup has the power of love. Which means he can bring forth people golden memories or happiest memories, he can also absorb memories or transfer them, hear someone heart cry out in danger or call others to him if they're in danger and heal others.

Boden is an empath. He started out mostly for dragons. Able to see, hear and feel their thoughts, feelings, and memories and talk to them. He can also speak to their souls. When they are sick or injured he mimics their symptoms if he's close to them. He's also able to astral project his soul a limited distance.

My gift is I'm a bridge between worlds. I see things in my dreams whether it be the past or future. I can see and talk to the dead, sense danger, have very strong intuition and if I touch a certain object I can either see that object history or get into the mind of that object owner.

And when united our powers we can do what we call a memory show which is we can take people back in time with someone memories and show them exactly how it happened as if they lived them. It can undo any spell or brainwashing.

Now time to wed these two so we may get on to the dancing!" Frigga proclaimed as she finished the ceremony by finally unifying Orus and Una in matrimony.

"So you all grew up? And got married? What happened next?" the Draco Beings asked and they showed them once again the memories of their first lifetime of the Next Generation. The story of their children from their first lives who had yet to be born a second time.

Right now that next generation of children whose ages were between the ages of 14 and 8 were sitting as still as they could to get an as massive portrait painted in celebration for the 28th anniversary of the DHA.

The painting was so massive it was taking the two best artists of Berk working together to paint it. Breezy was working painting the left half the canvas and her daughter Ria was painting the right half and meeting in the middle.

Sitting on the left side being painting going from the far left inward were the Riders' younger siblings children.

Starting with Brimstone's 11-year-old Destin. He was the spitting image of his father physical with his mother coloring with dark red hair and dark blue eyes. He was hugging close to him 11-year-old cousin Embla. She was three months younger than her cousin. Just he looked like his father she looked physical like her mom with her dad's coloring of crimson red hair and brilliant lime eyes.

It should be noted the sons of the siblings were on top and the daughters were at the bottom in this pattern.

So Breezy's own grandson 11-year-old Haldor who had curly raven black hair that fell past his shoulders with the greenish hazel eyes she'd given her son and he'd given her grandson gazing back at her as she painted at him she had to smile.

She also gazed proudly at her granddaughter his cousin Hertha who was 10 years old. She had short dusky black hair and honey-colored eyes like her daddy but she otherwise looked like her mommy and really loved red too.

The other cousin as Haldor's mother Alle's little sister Velika was also married to the brother of Ria's husband Lanon. So Larkin and Velika's son 10-year-old Jary was also their cousin.

Jary had short somewhat curly brownish blond hair with pale blue eyes with his mother's smile and nose and his father's build.

The last two were two girls who like their mothers and grandmothers been born on the same day and time so they're almost sisters and best friends but actually were cousins as their fathers were twins. But both the spitting images of their mothers. The only thing they didn't share with their mothers as they had their father's eye color.

As a result, the two 11-year-old daughters of Creel and Gala each had a different eye color. Creel's daughter Oili had blue-gray eyes and Gala's daughter Runa had bronze eyes.

On the right side that Ria had been painting so far as the allies of Berk. The Soul Riders and Dagur and his wife Helena's daughter.

Starting with the oldest to youngest was 13 years old Whitley son of Ase and Leif. He had the white-blond hair of his mom with he wore in the same ponytail with the startling green eyes of his father.

Next to him was his cousin and adopted 13-year-old daughter of Elof and his husband Tue Esme. She had jet black hair in pigtails that ends were dyed a brilliant gold with warm gray eyes.

And the final member of their family was the Buttercup and Daisy who were born out of the three-way relationship of Torben and the twin sister Eira and Erica. Both had given birth to their daughters at the same time and day.

The two girls did look identical and acted like twins and like their mothers had to dress in reverse colors to be told apart. Only if you looked at their choker of who wore the buttercup charm or the daisy charm could you tell them apart really?

Otherwise, they looked exactly like their mothers in miniature other than they wore their hair long and loose and not in high braided ponytails.

As for Dagur and his wife 12-year-old daughter? She had been as planned named after her murdered grandmother Odyis. She had her mother's honey blond hair with she wore in long pigtails with jeweled hair accessories and also like her mom's eyes had this funny thing about them.

Every so often her eyes looked lime green and other times they looked ice blue. It seemed to depend on the light or her mood. No-one could really explain it properly. However, Una had pointed out her and her own mommy's eyes could look light green or blue depending on the light as well.

Now, mother and daughter started to work on the children ringing around the center point of the painting. For it was the Riders and Skullette and Firefang's children making a circle around the main focal point of the picture.

Starting at the top the picture was 12 years old Falcon who was Heather and Fishlegs song who had short messy blond hair and startling green eyes.

Going down from him was a 12-year-old girl who looked exactly a dark-haired Ruffnut with brown eyes. Her name was Eureka and she was Ruff and Eret's daughter and she had a steady hand on the first of her two cousins.

The first was a curly auburn haired 12-year-old girl with dark forest green eyes and smart mouth who wore a rune stone around her neck. She looked and talked with her mother's strange accent and thus she'd been named after her mom's Hawly's own mother Merida.

Her 8-year-old fair-haired brother Harris named for his grandfather looked very uncomfortable having to sit with so many kids to get this painting done but he did his best with both his sister and older cousin to keep him protected and reassured.

Though he was also clutching his own rune stone necklace tightly as if hoping it would help protect him or something.

That's been Ria's job to paint them. Breezy's job was to paint Skullette and Firefang's daughters Tove and Unn who'd been born on the same day

The two 12-year-old girls were as inseparable their mothers and very much sisters too even though again cousins. They already had sister's stones that were black and white gleaming in their helmets. Their names had come from their mother's middle names.

Tove had short jet black hair and the same two different colored eyes of her mother. Unn had the same sandy blond hair of her mom but with brilliant blue highlights as opposed to her mother's scarlet ones and with brilliant blue eyes to match.

Beneath them to complete the framing of this circle were the twins of Snotlout and his wife Raven. 10-year-old Mercury and Emerald who most resembled their beautiful sexy mother.

They'd her reddish-brown eyes and raven black hair which they wore in very long braided ponytails but they there was a uniqueness to their hairstyle and dress style altogether. Their bangs had been dyed, Mercury a brilliant blue and Emerald the same green to match her name.

They also wore matching feathers as an earring in their left ear and at the end of their ponytails as well and matching leather vest as well as part of their outfits.

Snotlout never questioned his wife how she came up with the hair dye or other things when it came to how she dressed their kids. That wasn't a battle he was gonna have with his wife at all.

And now for the ten children who most figured the most important children on Berk sitting in the center from oldest to youngest. The ten grandchildren of Stoick and Valka. Hiccup, Boden and Una's children!

Starting from the top where Hiccup and Astrid's three children. Their 14-year-old daughter Breena, her 13-year-old brother Brant and their 12-year-old brother Erico.

Next was Boden and Asta's 13-year-old daughter Edyis and her two brothers 12-year-old Garth and 11-year-old Geir.

Finally Una and Orus's 4 children. Their oldest daughter 12-year-old Freja next daughter 11-year-old Gyda, their last daughter 10-year-old Siri and their only son 9-year-old Vali.

Both Breezy and Ria were working together to get the details of their leaders' children correct.

Breena looked exactly like an auburn haired version of her mom teenage-self other than she dressed in red and had bluish green eyes and wore red flowers in her hair.

Brant looked very much like his dad with reddish blond hair that always looked like it needed a haircut but his emerald green eyes gleamed brightly despite the wild unkempt hair covering those most of the time.

Erico looked like what their mom would've looked like if she'd been born a boy and had short hair.

Going through Boden's three children starting with his daughter? She looked like her mother with her moonless sky dark hair only she wore it in long pigtails, though she'd gotten her father's eyes. Otherwise, she was her mom perfectly.

Her brothers on the hand? Garth had longish auburn locks with large midnight blue eyes and Geir had rather curly black hair with bluish green eyes.

There was gonna be no mistaking who Una's children were since all of them had inherited her lilac part of her hair. It seemed the magic that changed her hair now made it possible to be inherited as all four of her children had both a natural color with at least four inches of their hair lilac as well.

Her oldest daughter Freja was the one who resembled her the most. With the same golden blond hair, only her eyes were teal not blue. She wore her hair in a thickly braided ponytail and the ponytail was where the lilac was.

Her next daughter was Gyda who had her father's Orus's strawberry blond hair. She wore her hair in two circle hair buns with and the pigtails hanging held the lilac. Her eyes were the shimmering blue of her mommy's.

Her last daughter had gotten her grandmother hair color and was already attempting to copy hairstyle though her hair wasn't nearly long enough yet the three short braids were all lilac and her blue eyes were determined to grow her hair out too.

Their brother little Vali was the spitting image of his father only of course his ponytail was lilac as well.

They then showed how all the children became the Next Generation Riders and took down Loki who was then stripped of his powers and imprisoned but left a little surprise for all of the Dragon Harmony Alliance. How at the Dragon Racing Championship their joy had set off the Ragnock bomb and they'd all barely escaped and crossed the ocean coming to a new land far away.

Once arriving the Gods of Asgard had blessed the land and promised they'd be reborn one day and get a chance to regain the lives they'd lost. So the five tribes that made up the Dragon Harmony Alliance became the Five Districts of Dragon City.

Berk District was the former souls of the Isle Berk had been reborn and Stoick was now the District leader and their district main responsibility to the city was wildlife preservation. Alvin was in charge of the Outcast District that dealt with human resources and immigration. Oswald was in charge of the Bersker district and dealt with medical resources. Kustaa was the leader of the Shardas who took care of the industrial needs and Leontes of the Moralien district dealt with agriculture needs of the city.

As for all the dragons? They'd been turned into the following dog breeds.

Night Furies- A very rare breed of husky

Deadly Nadder- Look like a rare kind of cockeraian or Cocker Spaniel mixed with a Pomeranian

Monstrous Nightmares-type of Mastiff

Gronckle- Type of bulldog

Zippleback-type of a hound dog

Silver Phantom- a type of greyhound

Aurora Borealis Singer- a type of Retriever

Stormcutter- a type of Chow

Regal- a type of Pharaoh Hound

Razorwhip- a type of King Charles Cocker Spaniel

Boneknapper- Type of Great Pyrenees

Rumblehorn- a type of a Boxer

Thunderdrum- a type of St. Bernard

Scauldron- a type of Newfoundland

Changewing- a type of Chihuahua

Grump- a type of Pug

Bewilderbeast-type of Great Danes

Whispering Death- a type of Miniature Pinchers

Typhoomrangs- a type of Vizsla

Glistening Mistbreath- a type of Pomeranian

Night Terrors- a type of Scottish Terriers

Terrible Terrors- a type of Terriers

Triple Strike- a type of pit bull

Blue Spiritwings- a type of collie

"So anyway the long story short from there Loki bided his time in person till his powers returned and tried to murder me and could bring about the end of the world. The gods of Asgard returned all of Dragon City memories of our first lives along with our powers if we had any.

There was an epic battle for good and evil as I fought for my life. End of the story? Loki was slain by our godmother Kara and everyone lived happily ever after." Hiccup finished as he projected the memories of her battle with Loki directly into their hearts to see.

"Yeah, the Valkyries all have since become married and now are trying to have children as are a few other people. Dragon City still trying to rebuild. Also, Hel has now forgiven her father and now her brothers have been given human forms as well." Boden added some additional information filling in a few more blanks. He was also able to project everyone back home feelings into others so they get the gist of whatever back in Dragon City was feeling.

"For the most part everyone just trying to make the needed adjustment. All of you Draco Beings have counterparts who are our dogs who are just dragons in another form for their protection in the 21st century. Though on Spirit Days or when they cross over into Asgard they can become Dragons again. Everyone is pretty happy otherwise." Una finished up their tale as she wrapped everything nicely as if it was a package with a pretty bow.

"So you're trying to say there is something called a 'multiverse" and it's part of the Tapestry of Creation?" Sister Pearl was asking them and they nodded glad they're finally understanding everything.

"We know that Silver Queen she was the one who watched it over here in your world. But there are in fact many people in the multiverse who watch over the Tapestry of Creation; The Grand Design that connects all the multiverse together. It's literally everything! All of time-space and creation. Every realm, world, timeline, past, present and every possible future. Everyone soul light and everyone who is meant to be with their true love.

There is a Guardian in each world who is the Keeper of the Tapestry and they help maintain to make sure its kept intact and that everything is protected and works out the way its suppose to. And no-one abuses or tries to rewrite it." Hiccup finished summing up the last bit of the explanation they needed explaining.

Though Astrid interjected irritably. "Excuse me? But who is "White King and Silver Queen and why again did they call you three "Saviours"? And why are we even here?!"

"Allow me to explain, Crown Princess Astrid. Allow me to introduce myself. I"m Sister Pearl, Head of the Draco Being Church."

"Sister Pearl? You're a nun?"

"Huh? Nun?"

"Astrid this is Hookfang's sister-in-law. Ember's little sister. And I guess in our world she would be considered a nun. But she does have three children of her own. Don't you as I recall," Boden looked back at the beautiful Nightmare Draco Being woman who nodded and answered the boy's question.

"Yes, my triplets. My daughters' Cinder, Nightlight and son Fang. My husband was a preacher named Inferno and he died from Dragon Flu sadly." She smiled wistfully before saying. "My husband was very articulate and had a lot of charisma when he read from the "Book of Wisdom and Foretelling" to the masses. He knew how to hold the crowd attention and to teach them lessons of faith, moral, and virtues."

"So is that like your Bible or something?" Astrid asked trying to understand what was going on from the few pieces of the puzzle she was given.

"If you have a book about your creators then I guess so. White King and his wife Silver Queen were the first Dragons ever born into the creation and thus all dragons who were then granted the forms we now have as Draco Beings are their children. We live our lives by their teachings left to us by them in their book "The Book of Wisdom and Foretelling"

"Okay, I think I got this now. So for all of you White King is your God. His wife Silver Queen would be the equivalent of the Virgin Mary. So who is Jesus Christ?" Astrid inquired and all the Draco Beings looked at each other confused.

"Who is this "Jesus" you speak of?" Sister Pearl queried once again confused to the attractive blond sweetheart of one of the saviors.

"Um, Jesus was the son of God who was born to the Virgin Mary meant to save all of humanity from sin? He was born on Christmas in a manger and then died on a cross on Easter and was resurrected?" she explained what was obvious to her and they looked only once again confused. How clueless were these Draco Beings?

"As far as written in our scriptures there is no mention of White King and Silver Queen ever having a child let alone a son. Therefore I guess we don't have an equivalent of that in our religion, Crown Princess Astrid.

They do speak of extraordinary individuals who are their 'messengers" People who are 'different' like my fellow maidens who work in the Church alongside me. Skullette and Firefang. They have the capabilities to vanquish diabolical atrocities furthermore receive sacred messages, however."

"So what their suppose to be archangels in this world?" laughed Astrid then she frowned when she saw everyone looking at her disapprovingly. She checked herself and went "Okay. But what that makes my boyfriend and his siblings?"

"Um Astrid we're kinda "Jesus" to these people," he whispered softly.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, we're called their saviors. Born of human flesh with dragon souls. So neither human nor dragon but the in-between. We helped stop a war last year by they reckon of time between the Humans and Draco Beings," Boden informed her while playing with his hands apprehensively.

"And helped turn Deadly Siren who was an atheist back on the course to regain her faith. At least I hope we did." Una pipped up from the corner where she sat.

"She's been on the last six months a journey of spiritual rebirth and should be back in a few weeks. Hopefully, her soul's been reborn and faith renewed and her connection to the Mother and Father reestablished." Sister Pearl answered that question that must have been bugging them since their return.

"Okay, this is freaky. Very freaky! But again you're all skirting around the fact why you pulled us away from the dog park and brought us here!"

"Well, we didn't intend to bring you here, Crown Princess Astrid. And this is gonna be confusing if and when our world Astrid sees you," Queen Moon Shadow informed her as she held up a hand to silence her before she could speak again.

"But we summoned the Savoriors again because the Dragon Kingdom and all who live here are under attack. There is a suspected conspiracy going on along with a terrorist group knows as the Knights of the Wing that have been escalating for six months in their terror. We are in desperate need of your help for many reasons. If you'd like to use your powers to draw the information so we wouldn't have to tell you that's all right with us. You have all in this room permission," King Toothless granted to them.

Consequently, Hiccup went about gathering up everyone memories while Boden absorbed their emotions and Una went about touching the few items they had procured to get a sense of what the story was.

What they got from all of it was the Knights were in a sense both a terrorist and supremacy group kinda like the Nazies and Hilter with perhaps very similar goals, but couldn't be completely sure as they couldn't get a completely clear picture.

"So you're worried that you've got traitors among both your people and even the humans?" Hiccup asked his best friend who nodded somberly.

"Exactly. There no other way they've gotten this far unless we had some dirty rats. But we don't know who. We didn't know who else to trust or who could save us but you three. But we again didn't expect to get you all in these um new forms, or to bring your girlfriend along for the ride," he blushed as he said this.

"Well, we'll do all we can to uncover the mystery of what's going, buddy. It's not like we would ever let our best friends down."

"Yes, the people of the Dragon Kingdom are still our friends. Though this is gonna be very tricky nonetheless," Boden admitted as he looked at himself and his family.

'Yes, I mean look at us and all of you. We don't know who we are up against and who can be trusted and who can't and we don't even know if they wanted you to summon us here.

Still, we will do all we can to help." Una promised and then added, "And when we Haddocks promise something we are bound to keep it no matter what!"

"Well, shall we go have dinner then? Seems you have all recovered enough and perhaps it is safe enough that we could have everyone in the banquet hall. So there be a bit of a reunion feast?" Queen Moon Shadow suggested.

"Are you sure my love?"

"Toothless those children have been locked up in a secret underground bunker for over 72 hours. We can let them out with their parents for at least one night of fine dining. Let them see the stars and eat real food at the table."

"Agreed. Let's get the kitchens on it! We feast in an hour! But still, have the guards paying attention where it needed! We still can't have our guard down!"

"That's understood."

'Nightrainbow and I'll remain here to improve our visitors with a few quick lessons in etiquette for the banquet. No offense to any of you, but I'm sure you all know different customs then we have here and we rather you not embarrass yourselves."

"So a crash course in finishing school lessons? Oh boy! Let's get to it!" Una replied as she rolled her eyes and they began with how to bow and curtsy perfectly.

Smiling they went to set up dinner and hopefully soon they could breath again and maybe just maybe hope and resolution were on the horizon again.

Breena: Ashley Jenkins (she voices Coco Adel).

Brant: Neath Oum voices Lie Ren

Erico Michael Jones voices Sun Wukong.

Edyis: Arryn Zech voices Blake Belladonna

Garth: Howard Wang voices Whitley Schnee (yes this is Weis's brother)

Geir: Adam Ellis voices Cardin Winchester

Orus Unn (Her husband): Miles Luna Voice of Jaune Arch

Freja: Kara Eberla voices Weiss Schnee (later episodes)

Gyda: Samantha Ireland Voice of Nora Valkyrie

Siri: Taylor McNee voices Penny

Vali: Aaron Dismuke voices Oscar Pine

Ase and Leif's son Whitley- Andrew Rannells- Sky the flying unicorn of Sofia the First.

Garnet- Carlos Alazraqui- Skylar Elena of Avalor

Elof and Tue's adopted daughter Esme-Ellie Kemper- Crackle- Princess Vivian pet Dragon on Sofia the First.

Opal-Jillian Rose Reed- Naomi Turner- Elena of Avalor

Torben and Eira and Erica's Twins- Buttercup and Daisy- Gabriella Graves- Young Cordelia Cedric's sister from Sofia the First

Bloodstone and Moonstone- Aimee Carrero- Princess Elena of Elena of Avalor

Fishlegs and Heather's son Falcon- Zach Reino-Roma Princess Ivy's pet skunk on Sofia the First

Silvertip- Marsai Martin- Princess Caterina Elena of Avalor

Ruffnut and Eret's daughter Eureka- Harley graham- princess Clio Sofia the first.

Hawly- Tuffnut's secret fiancée-Kelly Macdonald- Merida Brave

Tuffnut and Hawly's daughter Merida- Susan Sheridan- Princess Eilonwy

Tuffnut and Hawly's son Harris- Wilber Zaldivar- Nico Elena of Avalor

Maya- Zoe Hendrix- Amara Elena of Avalor

Heimdall-Jorge Diaz- Gabe Elena of Avalor

Balder- Joe Nunez Armando- Elena of Avalor

Dagur and Helena's daughter Odyis-Brennley Faith Brown- Lily one of the witches on Sofia the First

Spirit- Kitana Turnbull- Olivia- Elena of Avalor

Raven Broadwing- Anna Hullum- Raven Branwen RWBY

Mercury- Yuri Lowenthal- Mercury Black- RWBY

Emerald- Katie Newville- Emerald Sustrai RWBY

Indigo- Shannon McCormick- Ozpin RWBY

Periwinkle- Kathleen Zuelch- Glynda Goodwitch RWBY

Destin- Lincoin Melcher- Avion- Elena of Avalor

Firedrake-Cheech Marin- Quita Moz Elena of Avalor

Embla- Noel Wells- Marimonda Elena of Avalor

Shimmertail- Genesis Rodriguez-Amalay- Elena of Avalor

Haldor- Keith Ferguson- Zuzo- Elena of Avalor

Sorrel- Chrissie Fit – Princess Valentina- Elena of Avalor

Hertha- Gia Lopez-Estrella- Elena of Avalor

Twiggy- Maximus Riegel- Zoom- Elena of Avalor

Jary- Desmond Gerber-Mingo- Elena of Avalor

Rosy- Rosie Perez- Dulce- Elena of Avalor

Creel's-Oili Kimaya Thais Young Carmen- Elena of Avalor

Gala's Runa- Isabella Cramp- Vamprina show of the same name

Sunrise and Sunset- Rebecca Shoichet- Sunset Shimmer

Tove- Jenna Ortega- Princess Isabel Elena of Avalor

Unn-Willa Holland from Kingdom Hearts does Aqua

Auden- Joseph Haro- Mateo Elena of Avalor

Sora- Hailey Joel Osment

Windrider-Yvette Nicole Brown- Luna Elena of Avalor

Medli- Cree Summers as Kida from Atlantis

Tobin Skarpin-Liam Neeson- Aslan Narnia

Tobi Skarpin-Tildia Swinton-White Witch Narina

Pella Niva- Maggie Smith- Prof. McGonagall Harry Potter Films

Black Aries-Connor Bringas- Tails Sonic Adventure 2

Odette Swan- Mary Costa-Princess Aurora Sleeping Beauty

Xena- Japananimegirl

Raka- Spirit Alpha- Youtube friend and creator of Toothless's family

Vega- Dante Basco-Prince Zuko

Vesper- Ian Hanlinp- Sunburst MLP

Hookfang's Family

Hookfang: David McCallum-Zeus WW 2009 movie

Ember: Virginia Madsen-Hippolyta Wonder Woman's mom WW 2009

Fanghook: Andrew Francis- Ambrose- Sabrina secrets of a teenage witch 2013

Scorchclaw: Kelly Stables- Will- WITCH

Ash: Max Charles- Kion Lion Guard

Pearl: Karen Neil- Karai-2003 TMNT

Meatlug's Family

Meatlug: Marg Helgenberger- Hera Wonder Woman 2009 animated movie

Granite: Alfred Molina- Ares- WW 2009

Rook: Lloyd Sheer- Vathek WITCH

Breccia: Jessica Flower- Toph- ATLA

Barf and Belch's family

Barf and Belch: Mitchell Whitfield- Prince Phobos W.I.T.C.H.

Clover and Thistle: Christel Khalil- Cornelia W.I.T.C.H.

Chaos and Havoc: Serena Bermen Elyon- WITCH


	4. Tour of the Kingdom

Tour of the Kingdom

As the banquet feast was wrapping up Astrid was attempting to sum up everything that had unexpectedly befallen her and what she had determined about this unfamiliar brand-new realm around her and everyone was respectfully confirming her findings.

"Okay let me see if I got the whole picture of the who, what, and where now," she started gradually as she wiped her lips after finishing quite a delicious soup that the servants were now taking away.

"Okay, just take it nice and easy, Crown Princess Astrid. It will be easier that way," Queen Moon Shadow advised her thoughtfully.

"Okay. I will. First off you are Draco Beings? Dragons who have evolved into human-like beings thanks to the Mother and Father of all Dragons; the Bewilderbeast King and Queen; White King and Silver Queen, correct?"

"Yes," the elegant Queen nodded gently.

"And all Draco Beings looked nearly human yet still also like dragons but honestly someplace in between the two. You have got the bodies of humans with arms, legs, hands, and feet and human faces and clothes.

Though on closer inspection will show where the dragon comes in and you can tell what species is it. For you don't have fingernails, you've talons, dragon teeth but you're coloring in your hair and eyes matched your dragon species. As well as sometimes other dragon characteristics like horns and your markings. You also have all the same abilities and strength of your dragon origins, naturally, have multiple births, and breath your fire when you lose your tempers, correct?"

"Yes, that is our peculiar physiology to a T, my Princess. You've appeared to have grasped that part to the point of comprehension," the queen beamed glowingly.

"And I'm presuming as this is a fairytale-like kingdom with Kings and Queens that would explain the preference in apparel is what would be considered from our world from the time period from between the Middle Ages up to the Renaissance Era.

We study both in history class at school and had to do an entire chapter on the evolution of fashion throughout the centuries. Not to mention we all visited a Renaissance fair two summers ago so it is still pretty fresh in my mind," Astrid revealed where she was pulling her fashion reference.

"Well, if this is where our fashion is resembling your world fashion and you can distinguish with it we don't hold any ill will or grudge towards you. If it's what familiar to you in that sense," King Toothless told her but then did continue in an afterthought.

"But make no mistake that Madam Dedra is still the finest dressmaker in the whole kingdom and I hope you give her remarkable compliments of some type. Given she just did give you that corset dress you're wearing. Therefore please be courteous to her and give her the acknowledgment she deserves."

"I will, King Toothless, don't fret about that."

"Very good. Now, what else about our world do you need to have broken down or can you correlate to your world that helps you understand ours?"

"Well, to be honest, your flora and fauna look virtually indistinguishable to a 2009 movie that is way overdue for its promised sequel. It's called James Cameron "Avatar" and he conceived a lush and fantastical world on an alien moon called Pandora and to be honest from what I've seen looking around from windows?

The flora and fauna of your world is a dead ringer for everything located on Pandora along with a few critters also found in another Avatar only this is Avatar the Last Airbender and few of their hybrid animals are skirting about your kingdom as well.

You've very few ordinary creatures or flowers located in our environment, to be honest. Moreover, we don't have a dragon fire sky at all. Do you even have stars at all?"

"Yes, we have a sun, moon, and stars that can be observed at the proper time. Although what are these "Avatars" you speak of?" the King questioned curiously.

"Well, one is a movie. It's like a moving picture story done with cameras and people spend bucks to go watch it. Another was an animated cartoon series that people watched on their TVs."

"Movies? TV?" confounded at the foreign expressions.

"Are you kidding me? You have both extremely superior technology blended with ancient magic but you don't have cable?" she asked incredulously.

"Seriously you own you're own stealth bomber, Toothless but you've never seen a movie?" Hiccup was dumbstruck at this news.

"Well, I don't recommend hooking him up with Xfinity. They jack up the prices without telling you till your bankrupt! I say we hook them up with Dish. They let you pick your cable and internet and you pay the same price every month!" Una pipped up from her chair at the far end of the diamond table.

"Yes, as they can't get the bundle plan everyone in Dragon City got with phone, cable, and internet. Though how are we gonna build a satellite that gonna reach across time and space to get cable and internet?" wondered Boden out loud from where he sat amidst his brother and Astrid.

"How about we worry about that after you resolve the current dilemma before you hook us up with something else?" proposed Queen Moon Shadow striving to get them back on track.

"Yes, right, sorry," they all flushed bright carmine and tried to get their focus back on the current crisis. Although one could see they were still contemplating on how precisely to go about giving the Dragon Kingdom some cable and internet.

"And you've several important locations within the Kingdom? The ones you are most worried about are the following.

The palace

the church

the market

the hospital

the clock tower

the schoolhouse

the cemetery

the human village

the dress shop

the power plants

the farmlands

the wall

the sanctum of White King and Silver Queen

the homes of the palace servants and guards

the bases for the army, navy and air forces

the watchtowers

the concert hall

the zoo

the park

the rivers and other nature parts

the museum

the stadium

the weather towers

a community center?" Astrid quoted regarding the locations of interest they'd conversed over dinner.

"Yes, all those locations have been either targeted or are great potential targets for numerous reasons. People, significant meanings attached to them, the immense devastation they could cause to them, how they can be used to cripple us," Toothless nodded vigorously to the fair angel.

"And you've all the different species used for different reasons?" Astrid asked one more time for clarification.

"Yes, the Glistening Mistbreaths watch the wall during the day and at night the Night Terrors take over, Smokebreaths are our maintenance workers, the royal guards are Nightmares, Nadders, Gronkles, and Zipplebacks.

Though we've had a few new species join the ranks recently."

"Who in the military, air force, and navy?"

"The Dragon Navy is made up of other Thunderdrums and the army has a mix of Whispering Deaths, Changewings, and Rumblehorns. The Air Force is a mix of Typhoomrangs, Boneknappers, and Skrills. Special Taskforce is made up of Fireworms, Speed Stingers, and Deathsongs

Our leaders are Safeguard is Captain of the Guards with his two Lt. Search and Protect who is just below him.

The women guard the interior of the palace and the men guard the exterior.

Admiral Thornado is in charge of Navy Commander Scauldy as his second.

General Skullcrusher is in charge of the ground defenses. His second is Major Grump.

Air Force General Torch is in charge of the air defense. Second in command is Lt. Gen Windshear." Toothless replied swiftly recalling all his people.

"Don't forget Minster Singfried, Toothless."

"Who?! Who is that?!" all of them asked at once alarmed by the unknown name.

"Singfried was our War Minster for years during the time we're at war with the humans. Though I resented the whole time we had him. He was a highly unlikable man with a savage furor furthermore a taste for blood.

In fact, I didn't choose him at all. It was supposed to be his older sister named Singey. She was visionary, with an open-mind and open-heart. She'd empathy, and didn't see just black and white but shades of gray and would've sought peace not more war.

Only the evening before she was to come to the palace to accept the job she mysteriously fell ill and expired. And her less than honorable brother got the job as we needed it filled and by default he got it.

Except he exploited the power, wanted to make dangerous and more ferocious war machines and well you get the picture. He was a dangerous Singtail. He went half-mad in my opinion when I told him his services were no longer required after we made peace with the humans.

Haven't really seen him much since."

"You don't think he went a joined the Knights do you as a form of revenge?" asked Hiccup his eyebrows knitted together concerningly.

"It does seem to fit one of the profiles we are looking for, beloved." his wife agreed after thinking about it for a moment.

"Well, if he's one traitor I wouldn't be surprised," Toothless agreed at last thinking about the death look that wretched foul man gave him when he did give him his two-week notice.

"Well, one thing for sure, buddy, we're going to have to talk and mingle with the whole kingdom if myself and brother and sister are gonna be able to help you at all."

"Are you sure you'll be able to do? You may be our "Savoirs" but you did say you're only just relearning your powers which we can tell our not as strong or close to their zenith when last saw you.

"We'll make do, Toothless. We learned how to use them once through trial and error we can learn as we go again."

"Plus we've been practicing and using them in the field is the best way to make them work," Boden reassured him confidently.

"I believe what we need to discuss though is killing two birds with one stone. It doesn't take any of our special gifts to know you've got over thirty children who are going stir crazy from being locked up in a prison night and day!" Una stood up on her seat as she said this.

"That's for their own protection. We do have other bunkers hidden throughout the kingdom if it really gets bad, but the children of the kingdom lives come first!" asserted King Toothless lovingly.

"But you can't keep them locked up much longer! Even if they're a tempting target they need to smell the fresh air and have some freedom. Let us help them and they help us!"

"What you three proposing? We jeopardize our children lives?!" Queen Moon Shadow looked horror struck.

"Not exactly. We suggest the four us, along with a group of guards babysit a group of children while touring the kingdom doing our own investigation. With some fresh eyes, ears, and minds we might be able to solve this conundrum and uncover more."

"Are you certain that's wise? I mean can you protect them?"

"We've been risking our necks since the day we were born, Moon Shadow. Both in our first lives and second lives. We could have died a zillion and one time. And no one killed us yet." Hiccup pointed out a simple fact.

"Our big brother got a point. We've never been safe since the day Mom gave birth to each of us! And yet we're still kicking and still kicking butt every single day while we're at it."

"It's just like Kara sang to Mommy the night Hiccup was born about who we are and what we're destined for." Una took a deep breath and began to sing the song that Kara had secretly sung to their mother Valka as she protected her mommy and Hiccup from Hiccup's early birth.

"Valka did you know? That the three children you will bear will one day fly in the skies?

Valka did you know? That your three children will save all the Realms sons and daughters?

Did you know that your three children have come to make all the Realms anew?

These three children you shall deliver will soon deliver all the Nine Realms too.

Valka did you know? That your three children will give sight to blind men?

Valka did you know? That your children will calm the storms with their hands?

Did you know that your three children will have fly where dragons have flown and walked where Valkyries call home?

When you kiss your children you're kissing three miracles greater than all the powers of the Gods.

Oh, Valka did you know?

The blind shall see the deaf shall hear the dead shall live again the lame shall leap and the dumb shall speak. We shall be singing and praising miracles beyond the lands know both to man and gods.

Valka did you know? That the three children you shall bear are destined to one day save all of creation?

Valka did you know that your three children will one day united all the Nine Realms?

Did you know that your three children are miracles beyond comprehension? The three sleeping children you are comforting are the greatest miracles beyond all understanding."

"That is quite a lovely song. Sounds like something Sister Pearl would really love the Church Choir learn to sing," Queen Moon Shadow replied before dropping her head. "In a way, it reminds me of what I frequently sing to my own children at night"

"What do you sing to your children, Moon Shadow?" Astrid inquired curiously and the stunning Queen of the Draco Beings breathed slowly before singing enchantingly.

"The stars are very beautiful above the cavern walls.  
They shine with an equal splendor, still above far more humble caves.  
I watch them from my window, but they're bright, entrancing glow, reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago.

The godly crescent of bright white rests lightly on my brow,  
At once I found the rights this crescent endowed, but once I took the mark to which I had been schooled and, unknown, bred, I found it heavy on the heart, though light upon the head.

Although I am the Queen of Isle of Night, in truth I am the last, the Queen knows her people fed before she sits to feast.

The good Queen knows her people safe, before she takes her rest, thinks twice and thrice and yet again before she makes a request.

For they were all my children, all that I swore to defend, it is my duty to become both Queen and a trusted friend.

And of my subjects high and low, from common to the rare.  
The dearest is my Heralds, who returned my care with love.

The dearest is my Heralds, swift to spring to my command.  
Who gave me aid and fellowship, who always understood  
The land and people first have needs that I may not deny, so I must send my most trusted ones to danger...and to die...

A friend, a love, a child, it matters not, I know indeed, that I sacrificed them all, mistaken and without need.  
They know and they forgave me, doing more than I require, with willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire.

These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears the Queen can't shed, the tears I weep in silence as I mourn my race is dead.

Oh, Gods that dwell beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry...and if you have compassion...let me send no more to...die..." she finished in a hauntingly beautiful voice.

"Wow, that's powerful," Boden said in an impressed voice.

"Thank you, but it a song that been passed down for generations to remind us of our duties to both the crown and the people. Furthermore how we must stand for one and all even if we must be the one to take the fall," revealed the magnificent and magnanimous monarch to the young boy.

"Well, we are here to help but again let us help you in the best way we can. We promise to protect the children, look for clues and unravel this mystery all at the same time." Hiccup assured them and added. "And when a Haddock makes a Promise we keep it no matter what. In life or death makes no difference we keep it!"

Still, the King and Queen looked rather doubtful. "You absolutely positive you can protect the young ones? I mean we trusted them to Deadly Siren and you saw what she did."

"Deadly Siren was traumatized from the horrors of being in a concentration camp as a child. We study all about WWII and spoke to a few Holocaust survivors even though they're not many lefts.

Although Gobber works at veterans home and talks to survivors from other wars and we've got friends at the hospital. It was, in fact, recommended by the doctors as part of my healing to deal with being an amputee to talk to people who've lost limbs and been through traumatic experiences." Hiccup explained to his best friend and his wife.

"So you've places similar to our hospital in your world?"

"Well, it's not run by Stormfly's family members no. And there isn't a Gronkle related to Meatlug busy helping the battle-scarred out. But certainly, we do have a hospital that seen the type of trauma and horrors you've seen."

"Wait for a second! You're saying the Stormfly's family runs the hospital?!"

"Well, yeah, Beauty who is in charge of the Market Place Guild first husband was named Vonni. Her second husband is Windblade Master of the guilds, Astrid," Hiccup started to explain her dragon's family tree to her in the full. Taking a sip of his drink he continued on what they'd learned for themselves on their last visit here.

"But her three daughters are Amber, Amethyst, and Stormfly. Stormfly has her husband Day Glider. Day Glider's grandmother is Misty and her daughter Kasume and her husband Moltar. They're Day Glider parents. Those are his sisters Wind Dancer and Airclaw and those are my grandchildren Stormfly and Day Glider children. Hellfire, Dusk, Sunburst and Bright Star.

And Misty, Wind Dancer, and Airclaw all work at the hospital."

"You take up genealogy or something, Hiccup?"

"No, he didn't, Beauty simply informed him, however, we do have in the archives extensive records of every Draco Beings family trees if you wish to examine them for yourself at some other point in time, Crown Princess, Astrid."

"I'll pass for the moment. Now again we can take care of the children tomorrow with a little help with your version of the Dragon Riders, Soul Riders, and the Guards and still help uncover this plot. We assure you of that."

"We may be young and children ourselves but we can handle it. Trust us."

"Okay. We trust you, but please do everything in your power to be observant and take care of all of them." King Toothless beseeched them and they all accepted the great responsibility he was asking of them.

The next day everyone was divided up into groups and the locations of where they'd go.

King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow's children would remain with them and Hiccup who'd be overseeing the guards and other armed forces to see if Hiccup's powers could glean any information from them and sniff out any traitors among them or anyone who be selling out the royal family in any shape or form.

Boden would be with Stardust, her parents Yvaine and Draco along with the of techs and wizards who commanded the magic and tech stations from weather stations to power plants. They'd have to keep on eye on the guards' kids, Cloudwing and Sister Pearl's triplets.

Accompanying them were Amber Amtheyst, Ase and Asta from the Royal Guard. Boden was a little nervous around an adult Asta. She was his true love but in this world, she was now older than him. He was just about to go in sixth grade for god sakes! And she was already a woman!

If that didn't mean the whole day was gonna be making him self-conscious with them working together there was also the fact she was the protege of a Royal Guard and he was considered in this world both a Prince and one of White King and Silver Queen Savoirs.

How in the world would this work out he didn't know. Nevertheless, he needed to concentrate on using his empathic powers to pick up what others were thinking, feeling and possibly plotting. Not the awkwardness inside him.

Una was feeling in her own way awkward. She didn't mind being with Nightrainbow and his parents Aria and Spectrum. Whose normal occupations were Royal Music Teacher and Court Composer?

Still, she was given the responsibilities of looking after the Lords and Ladies' six children and investigating all cultural representations that were in jeopardy. Her powers were the most unusual and it wasn't easy being a bridge between worlds.

She was only six years old and her charges were all 11 years old so they're five years older than her. She profoundly doubted they listen to her even if she was considered a visiting Princess or a Savior given children never listen to anyone let alone someone younger then them.

Still, she had to do her job and hope for the best. She was given these powers for a reason and she was born to assist people. That was her purpose and her destiny and that what she was supposed to do.

She just hoped she could deal with this world version of Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins who were all proteges of the Elite Royal Guards sent to accompany them. As if they were vexatious enough as her big brother classmates! As Royal Guards they're twice as annoying it seemed. They gave her a migraine about two minutes in.

Astrid was actually paired with herself, Stormfly and watching over the human children which included her own adopted siblings! Though they weren't 'hers' but this world Astrid's. They're supposed to go through the village and check out the human village where the rest of the Soul Riders were currently on duty guarding.

Astrid was very surprised to meet her 21-year-old Dragon Kingdom self who was shocked to see their 21st-century self, however, seemed to take it in stride.

"Okay, let's get a few things straight. I'm in charge, Princess. Not you. You follow me. I'm the warrior, not you. Got it?" her 21-year-old self-told her 16-year-old self who looked a little affronted.

"Look here, I'm not some damsel in distress! They may be calling me a "Crown Princess" for a lack of better term. Although I can totally kick anyone fucking ass till it's black and blue!"

"Really? How many times have you had to fight for your life? Nearly starved to death? What battles have you been in?"

"Try surviving the end of the world, TWICE! I was born a Viking in my first life and I was the best of the best! Furthermore, I may be the most beautiful and popular at my high school in my second life but I can still kick everyone ass. Ask those idiots who spied on me and Hiccup on our first date and they'll tell you what I did to them for spying on us!

Plus I just helped save the world from the deranged psychotic god Loki! Therefore I'm no little weakling girl! Or do you need me to prove it?!" she snarled.

"Okay, both of you stop fighting! I'm sure that both of you are fully capable warriors and will do what you both can for the crown. Now, Princess Astrid, you will still follow my orders. As will you Guard Astrid. Is that understood by both of you?" Royal Guard Stormfly asked both of them sternly and both girls nodded. "Yes, Ma'me"

"Good, now as I don't want to leave you unprotected, Princess Astrid, here. Take this at least. No-one should be without a weapon in these dire times," handing her a Gronkle Iron dagger."

"Now both of you will do as I command. You'll keep an eye on the children at the same time look for evidence. But remember the children must be protected at all cost. Is that understood?" Stormfly barked at them and again they nodded.

"Good. Now we will go to the marketplace first then visit my mother Beauty to find out from her if she's seen anything suspicious, after that, we visit my husband's family at the hospital before proceeding to Dedra's dress shop.

After we are reasonably certain the principal village is secure we make certain the farmlands are not crippled in any way before we conclude at the human village and see how they are doing. Is that thoroughly understood how this day is going to go?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now let's proceed. And again remember to keep your eyes, ears, and minds sharp and alert!" as they began to proceed through the village while keeping an eye on the children who paid close attention themselves.

Hiccup whose morning started by observing Heather and Dagur in their element of training the new recruits was surprised both by the effectiveness of their training and what they chose to wear.

Heather wore a black leather catsuit with a black fur cape and a gold circlet with a green gemstone. Dagur wore a purple and blue armored tunic with a silver collar with an ice blue gem.

"Okay, interesting fashion statement. Are you sure some of the recruits don't find their choice in clothing somewhat um...distracting?" he asked as he notices the younger guys looked lovesick at Heather.

"They personally requested those outfits from Dedra. She tried to talk them out of it and into something a little more...appropriate for the job but they said this is what they wanted.

Derda is talented and master of her craft, but she does try to give people what they want and need both at the same time. However, as a gesture of good faith to the humans she felt she should do as they said." King Toothless explained even though Hiccup could see he wasn't exactly approving of Heather's outfit either.

"Are your powers picking up anything from the new recruits?" inquired Queen Moon Shadow apprehensively as she glanced at her children who were playing nearby.

"The memories I'm picking up from the new recruits reveal nothing of a deceitful character. Though I'm accidentally picking up some memories of what they're doing in the privacy of their homes.

And that is not for children's ears. Wishing I could unsee some of it myself. Because I think I'm also seeing some of their daydream memories they made up and they are not again for children."

"Should we move on to the bases?" King Toothless asked looking a little sick.

"I can't help if young men have hormones and get a little um, horney, Toothless! But yeah let's go talk to your armed forces and see what I can glean there. Though I don't think it is your guards who are betraying you.

Though at least tell Captian Safeguard to check their barracks for some not so nice items. Not exactly contraband, but things you don't want some of the kids who might sneak in to find. And just up inspections anyway."

"Will do! Making a note. And let's make sure everyone is behaving respectfully to each other and no harassing and inappropriate behavior is going on within the guards." Moon Shadow added to their mental list of things to do.

"Ditto that for rest of the armed forces. We're not gonna tolerate that ill sort of behavior around here!" King Toothless asserted before calling to his children to get into one of the solar-powered hover gliders and get moving.

"Um, buddy I feel I got to ask you something," Hiccup gave a quick glance at the ten little princes and princess who were savoring the sunlight immensely and laughing and giggling wildly.

"What do you wish to know, Hiccup?"

"Well they are approaching puberty aren't they?" he asked apprehensively not quite meeting Toothless's green eyes.

"Yes, they are 11 years old. So what?" Toothless didn't realize what his best friend was anxious about but it was giving him butterflies in his own stomach.

"Aren't you worried their um "Special Talents" will develop shortly?" he whispered in a nearly wordlessly voice.

Toothless blanched suddenly and looked around even though no one else seemed to be around and whispered, "What do you know Hiccup?"

"I know all Night Furies are born with a unique special talent. My memories are still a little fuzzy from my first life but I've not forgotten. Furthermore like Astrid pointed out last night at dinner. Even as Draco Beings you all still maintain these capabilities, don't you?"

"Yes, but the royal family has perpetually kept our talents secret from the populace. Consequently, no one knows we're beyond talented. That Toothless has multiple gifts. His gifts included the following talents.

1\. All his normal abilities are increased by tenfold.

2\. Shadow manipulation

3\. Semi-invulnerability

4\. Mind Powers

5\. Foresight can see a flash of an attack and able to dodge it.

The roar of the Night Furies. One Shot Attack where the power of all the Night Furies ever to live flow through the individual needing the shared power the most. Extremely powerful on the other hand seriously draining as well which is why it is a one-shot attack and the last resort attack option." Moon Shadow paused to gaze her silver eyes at her children for a moment and suppressed a shutter and then got brave and looked at Hiccup.

"My powers are the following.

1\. I'm able to bestow the power of speech to animals.   
2\. Can see a person human or Draco Beings energy in a way that tells me if they're a good soul or a bad one.   
3\. I can share visions with others.  
4\. I'm able to speak through others.   
5\. I get a foreboding or able to sense when something really bad is in the near future.  
6\. I can bypass the normal rules of the Realms in times of crises and summon people to any Realm.

7\. Can heal minor wounds.  
8\. Can give minor protection magic to others temporary.  
9\. Can speak directly with White King and Silver Queen.  
10\. I'm able to sense when a dragon's death is imminent.

"If you can talk to your gods yourself or summon us through the Realms why didn't you?" Hiccup had to ask and Moon Shadow looked away and whispered. "I would only use them if there were no other choice.

Such great power and such great responsibility? It also brings such great danger. If the Knights knew what gifts I had been granted just after they tried to kill me? They would've tried to abduct me or the children. I must protect my family at all cost and only use my sacred powers if there really are no other options." she answered the only way a mother and a wife would've answered.

"I understand. It's exactly how it was for our family in our first lives and still is now that we regained our powers. Plus I remember what your family members can do. Your family Moon Shadow, with your parents. You're mother Star Lancer can shoot plasma blast into the heavens, your father Strike Flyer markings light up and blind people.

Your sisters and brother? Star Dancer creates shadow clones, Star Gazer star shape force fields and Strike Fire can shoot plasma hotter than anyone else.

Toothless your parents? Your mother Luna Rose is a healer, your father Lightning Storm can mold his plasma blast. Your sister Moonlight Blaze's marking also light up, Jasper Sky can make ball lighting and Luka Star's wings were plasma laced but I'm guessing now its talons now?"

"Yes. All you say is true. But what powers will our children inherit?" Toothless wanted to know desperately fearing for his children future more than ever now.

"Well, I suppose I can prepare you for that. Sari's power makes people only see their worst nightmares, Luna can give and take sight, Selena is a puppet master, Lucelia has the power of the eclipse. She can change you from bad to good. Hope can control luck.

As for your sons? Majestic can shoot an energy blast from his birthmark, Firethorn can cause a burning sensation with his mind, Lightning can control any form of energy and use it as an attack, Black is the master of the shadows, and Gray can take away a person's ability to hear."

"What of our nephews and nieces?" Moon Shadow quickly asked desiring to familiarize their siblings with what they had the right to know only to see Hiccup shake his head wistfully.

"Don't know. As they were only born as puppies. Never seen them as dragons. Consequently, I really don't know those answers as they're dead in my past lives. They only were alive in my second life and had children as well in their second lives. In my life as a Viking all the Night Furies, Silver Phantoms and Aurora Borealis Singers were all dead and only alive in Asgard. Consequently, you'll have to see for yourselves what they get."

So as Hiccup continued on with the Royal Family to the armed forces base Boden meanwhile was getting on with what he was gleaning from working all day with technology and magic. While also enjoying what he was learning about the fascinating subject of blending the two together.

"You know I've eternally had great enthusiasm for science, physics, biology, building things. I've always won the school science fair back home," he informed them as he watched them move some different prismatic jewels across a board and worked with a holographic interface at the same time. It was all so incredibly awesome.

"Sounds like you're quite a little genius, Boden," Stardust praised him and he blushed bright crimson and toyed with his ponytail. "Well, my brother, sister and I have always been pretty brainy, Stardust. Despite us all being mentally ill we are all extremely intelligent. We all get straight As in school! I just wish I understood all this crazy stuff here because it's all remarkably and incredibly excellent.

I still can't fathom half the stuff you've got here in the Dragon Kingdom! I mean how is it you have highly advanced technology that won't likely be around for another century and yet at the same time magic from some mythological world and it mixes together so flawlessly?" he asked in an awestruck voice.

"It actually doesn't blend together so flawlessly as you saw for yourself when you came here, young Prince." Cloudwings reminded him brightly as she came up behind him giggling.

The nine-year-old harlequined colored mystic showed how different she really was. She was one of the few children to be born of two different species. As her mother Azurewings was a Blue Spiritwings and her father Cloudjumper was a Stormcutter. Very few Draco Beings like humans were biracial children and yes sometimes she still faced judgment from it. It wasn't right but again this world was no more perfect then any other world was. The universe was flawed for a reason always has been always will be.

"How are you and the other kids doing?" he asked her benevolent and she smiled gratefully at him before she replied. Well, considering we are getting out of the bunker? We're extremely satisfied and thrilled about getting a 'tour' of places we've never been to before. The others just see today pretty much like a mini vacation and field trip rolled into one, to be honest.

As a result, to make Soulwings happy they are taking notes and asking all sorts of intelligent inquiries. Furthermore, no genuine wrongdoing is being done today. We're just celebrating to be allowed out today. Plus it's not like the guards would let us have that much freedom."

"So tell me Cloudwings where is everyone else at the moment?"

"Yvaine took Sister Pearl's children with her to the western weather station because it's been malfunctioning. Draco's got Hookfang and Meatlug's kids studying some old weather charts in the main office at the west station. They hope if it comes up on a test in the future they'll at least be prepared for it," as they both chuckled at that.

Then she continued on giving her visiting prince in addition to savior the answers he sought as he was also supposed to be watching them as they're only allowed out because of him and his siblings so they better behave and stay up to date with him and his siblings.

"Stormfly and Barf and Belch kids are with Ase and Amber getting a tour of this power station and I'm here with you, Stardust, Amethyst, and Asta while we finish up investigating," she finished giving him the 411 on everyone current location. He seemed to be happy with what she said or at least less stressed for an 11-year-old boy.

"I see," was all he said in reply.

"So we've been to all the weather stations and power plants have you got anything?" she asked him anxiously while standing on her tiptoes with anticipation and he made her stand down so she tried to calm down and listen to him as he described his empathic abilities to her.

"Emotions are extremely complicated things as well as thoughts. I'm gradually breaking it down. Though as of this moment? I can't sense from any of the local workers I've run into any of them who blew up that one plant or would be involved in that act. Nor is anyone emotions giving me any signs of someone who'd so vile and traitors. At least not yet."

"Are you sure someone couldn't fool you, Boden?" Asta quested him sternly as she approached him and he blushed scarlet at his true love Dragon Kingdom counterpart. This only served to confuse her and her Draco Being partner more.

"Hey in my first life I dealt with Traitor Johann! If I and my siblings figured out he was a traitor we can sniff out one in our second life. Don't worry. I'll figure it out. We still have a few more places to go and you promise to take me to the scene of the crime.

If there anything lingering there I'll be able to pick it up. Don't worry I'll figure this out. Eventually," he said in a slightly boastful manner.

Una was seeking to reassure Nightrainbow's family of the same thing as well as comfort the six older kids of the same thing as they went from the museum to the menagerie and from the menagerie to the park and even to the graveyard and everything else in between

"Are you sure you're a Savoir? How do your powers even work? If you have them?" the six young lord and ladies in training asked for the umpteenth time which made Una gash her teeth from them asking the same stupid question again and again.

"Look, I don't understand always how they work. Sometimes I see things in the future other times in the past. Or I touch an object and get a vision. But I'm doing the best I can, here, alright?

It would extraordinarily help if you didn't harass me and let me do what I can and just let this happen if it will happen on its own," she essentially snapped at them as she started to stroll nonchalantly through the cemetery while brushing her hands along the gravestones.

"Okay," they all backed away but then Black Aries asked, "But why are we here? Should we go to the concert hall or something?"

"We will go there next, Black Aries. I'm a bridge between worlds. That means I can speak to the dead. Spirits talk to me and I can see them. You told me after the war you brought the bodies of those who'd fallen in the war here correct?" she turned around to see them nod.

Once getting a confirming nod she started her walkabout once more. "I want to know what they have to say. They might be able to tell us what going on. They see and hear what the living can't. They may know something we don't," she explained what she was attempting to do even if not one other person with her understood it at all. She didn't care if they did or not to be honest.

"Well, we did have to increase the cemetery by at least an acre to accommodate all who'd fallen in the war on both sides. Plus we planted numerous trees and flowers to make this area peaceful and serene," explained Nightrainbow as Una walked farther into the graves gradually and deliberately.

She walked ever so slowly through with her eyes closed just listening to the world around her. All of sudden she froze when she neared some pretty ancient graves in the far back. She got a perplexed expression on her attractive face and twisted her head back and forth. She opened her eyes and started to look around but couldn't seem to find what she was looking for and subsequently gave up.

"Let's go," she said simply without saying another word and everyone didn't know what that was about. They just left the dead to their resting and continued on to their next destination but all looked at the little girl very peculiarly after that.

Astrid's tour of the village was extremely enlightening as well as getting to know herself. It was almost like having an older sister when it came to getting to know Guard Astrid as Guard Astrid saw Princess Astrid like a little sister.

She was far more captivated when she saw the hamlet the humans called home. It made her feel astonishingly homesick. Because the village was almost looked like the Village of Berk from her first life with portions of the other tribes of the Dragon Harmony Alliance with a few contemporary touches and a speckle of fantasy components.

"Are you crying?" Guard Astrid asked startled when she saw her Princess self-was attempting to hide the fact she was weeping.

"You don't understand," wept Princess Astrid wept through her hands covering her beautiful azure eyes, " Loki took our whole world! The whole Barbaric Archipelago was obliterated! They're not even a rock to remember it by! It's not even in any history books! No one outside of Dragon City knows it ever existed!

It's only because of the Gods and Valkyries of Asgards that they were able to rescue our belongings then returned them to us for birthdays and Snoggletog gifts. We could've all been lifeless furthermore eternally forgotten! Vikings and Dragons all of us dead and gone and forever forgotten!"

"Is our village like your home?" the older Astrid inquired softly and the younger Astrid who was now wiping her eyes with her cape nodded.

"The home that was taken yes. I live in a modern day home presently. I currently live in a world with computers, smartphones, and wifi now. However, this reminds me of the place I came from."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. I'm sorry for all your loss too," as the two of them hugged each other and cried together. It was a strange moment as they were comforting each other but really were comforting themselves over the same loss but crying alone and together? It was a strange and special moment all the same.

"But we've gained a lot and I don't want loose what we've to gain either. I just got a family and a home. And I don't want the Knights to take away the peace and home I dreamed so long for."

Looking back at the young kids behind them the knew the reason they couldn't let these Knights win was that of them. Above all, they at least deserved a future.

So both Astrids took a look around the village and the kids enjoyed themselves taking note of every last detail and knowing that every inch of this kingdom and person was worth living and dying for. The Dragon Kingdom couldn't fall like all of the Barbaric Archipelago did.

Later that night everyone was returned to the palace and the kids who were not exactly ecstatic about it but did return grudgingly to the bunker with the promise they would be allowed out again before long. Though they didn't know when exactly they did as they're told at least content for one day of freedom.

"So what did you all learn if anything that might be of use to us?" Toothless and Moon Shadow asked desperately as they all gathered in the throne room once the children were safe in the bunker.

"Well, from the memories I was able to obtain from your servicemen you've countless courageous, noble men and women. They do remember distinctly the terrors of the war, yes, but they have several happy golden memories also residing in their hearts as well. Therefore many enjoyable memories to outweigh the wicked.

So I didn't get an indication from them they are traitors. On the other hand, I never did encounter that man you mentioned in person. Singfried? I did manage to glean a lot of memories about him though and a few people he hung around.

No-one had any good memories of him. Their memories of him are all wicked and he wasn't a man who liked harmony at all. Just war, anarchy, and a concupiscence for power and blood. Furthermore, I also can recall no one recalled seeing him since he was given his two-week notice.

So I say he be on the top of my list of suspects of whose poking at some of your defenses." Hiccup concluded his findings.

The King and Queen nodded gratefully before turning to the middle Haddock child and asking. "Boden, what were you able to pick up?"

"Well other than the overall terror and panic among your people you mean? When I went to the spot Guard Astrid chased the person along with the rubble from the bombed power plant?

I got some strong diverse emotions. The ruined power plant was excitement, a rush like a bit of thrill-seeking. But also malice, resentment, a sense of duty a touch of apathy and a lot of rages. Though it also felt like the people who did were having like a complex problem."

"Complex problem?" Moon Shadow asked in confusion to the young pre-teen boy.

"You know like someone has a God complex or a hero complex? The Knights all have similar minds so they all have the same personality complex.

I'm not a psychologist by any means but this group got many layers to it. Terrorism, racism, supremacy, complexes. From all my findings? I'm guessing they view their leader as a God and they take their words of the gospel. So he could be worse then Hilter was with his Nazies or any crazy madmen who were charming and knew the right words."

"But what about who Astrid chased?"

"Well I'm getting the feeling he was the leader and he was a whole mess of such diverse emotions and memories I couldn't sort them out at all. Although I could feel a hell of a lot of anguish and also overwhelming depression moreover melancholy.

But make no mistake there was a keen intellect there too. So whoever this leader is he is extremely emotionally complicated, profoundly intelligent and overall not a person who is easily understood."

"What did you get, Una?" they finally turned to the youngest child.

"Well, I saw many flashes of the many battles fought in this war on both sides. I saw the rise and fall of the kingdom throughout the millennium. But it wasn't until we came to the graveyard something happened that really got to me."

"What?"

"Well, there all sorts of reasons spirits can't rest in peace as many people will tell you. That I'm sure you are well aware of. And I'm sure you've done all you could in the year since the war ended to bring peace to all who fell in the war."

"Yes, we've done all we could in the name of White King and Silver Queen to bring to rest all both human and Draco Being alike so they may enter the Realm of the Eternal Sun."

"Is that what your Valhalla or Heaven is?" Astrid interrupted and they nodded, "If you mean where the soul goes to rest and be with our creator then yes."

"Okay. Well, I got the feeling someone was following me in that churchyard. A spirit. It was a gentle and kind soul who was trying to tell me something. I get the feeling they were trying to manifest but couldn't."

"Manifest?!" the royal couple looked severely confused at this statement and Una shook her head.

"You really needed to watch a paranormal program sometime. You know to gain a physical form so they could be seen? They needed more energy so they could manifest themselves to be seen and interact with.

I mean don't you know anything about ghosts? They can drain energy to manifest or to physically interact with the earthly realm. Energy again is energy. And the soul is the imprint left behind is still energy."

"So whose soul was trying to talk to you?" they asked her and she simply shrugged and let out a sigh.

"It was a human spirit that was for certain. They come to me and talk to me. I get the feeling this was a young woman. But I couldn't get more than that. But I get the feeling she had something she wanted me to know but could get enough energy to really speak to me."

"So you feel this spirit knows something important? Could you contact them?" Moon Shadow pressed Una who shook her head and looked up into those silver eyes with sad blue eyes.

"I don't know who they are and I think they have to find me again. But whoever this female spirit is she got something important she wants to say." Una asserted firmly.

"I feel if the human village is sacred and needs to be protected. We can't let the dreams of peace die. Not for anyone and especially not for the future." Astrid informed them.

So after one day that what they were left with. It wasn't much to go on but it was all they had right now. And as they said it was better than nothing.


	5. Knights of the Wing

Knights of the Wing

Walking deliberately down the gloomy, damp and spider-woven forgotten catacombs were at least 2 dozen individuals garbed in cloaks so red they're almost black. They all wore distinctive earthenware masks; each one seemed to ridicule both human and Draco Beings in some fashion.

The solitary illumination was coming from the torches they carried with them as they made their way through the complex labyrinthine of tunnels that were unquestionably and apparent that one could undoubtedly be capable to get perpetually lost in and seal one's fate permanently. That was made considerably more apparent by the scattered bones, skulls and rotting odor of decomposition ensnared within the cramped walls of the subterrene tunnels they walked.

Eventually, they came to a set of stairs that were just twisting and threatening as the labyrinth itself and they had to go single file and not look down or chance a fall from a great height.

At last, they came to a trapdoor and breathed in some fresh air but it wasn't warm but only even more eerily cold. Furthermore where they came out from didn't offer any more encouragement then were they just exited from.

What laid before they were the dilapidations of some ancient temple of some kind. Half of laid in rubble and anything of value had long since disintegrated or been stolen. The purpose moreover meaning behind this temple had been long disremembered by the ravages of time.

Regarding both the circumstances it was in and the fact it was overgrown with the wildlife of the Dragon Kingdom, miles from any sort of living contact and unsophisticated. Implying no one likely perceived the existence of this particular temple at all.

For if it was of any consequence there was no way the Draco Beings who took their religion so seriously would've forgotten about it and permit even one of their old reliquaries to be overlooked in the wilds for any reason. No matter how minor it was they just won't. Anything correlated to Silver Queen and White King was exceedingly admired and held in such high esteem not even a speck of dirt was tolerated at any time.

Therefore this location must not have regarded any consequence at all which is why it was a perfect hiding spot to hold the meetings of the Knights of the Wing.

They all approached the temple and one by one dropped their torches into a channel and spontaneously illuminate the ancient and wrecked temple. It by no means brought it to its former grandeur or unveiled what this site was in the first place however it at least brought light to its eclipsed halls.

For this place seemed to be submerged otherwise in perpetual obscurity and fungus. They all gradually entered what seemed to be at one time a location where people would've assembled to pray as there was a magnificent marble table with peculiar wording in withered runes that no-one could understand.

The 24 masked people took their seats on the shabby and uncomfortable stone chairs and waited. They're kept waiting a long time till their enigmatic master who seemed to have a need for the dramatic appeared in black flames that converted themselves into black feathers.

The enormous black angelic wings allowed him to hover for a few moments before they dissolved into black butterflies and flew out to greet the moonlight seeping in through the cracks.

"I really hate the master need for parlor tricks as it goes against our agenda," whispered one member to another and suddenly he found himself at his master's wrath.

The man in black was the same man that Guard Astrid had pursued. He had done a series of remarkable gymnast movements and then with great strength lifted up the man who had spoken.

"What did you say, Brother Singfried?" he whispered in a raspy voice that came from his mask. The eye holes in his mask didn't show his eyes but gave off a diabolical brightness and bore into the mask showing Sigfried's terrorized gaze.

"I"m sorry I spoke out of turn! Except you said us as part of the Purge we must free the world of the unholy mix of sorcery and technology! You said it was an atrocity! A transgression against the natural order and what is needed in a perfect pure world!" he squeaked frightfully.

Their leader threw him down brutally and walked across the table to his seat at the head. He took a few calming breaths before he spoke again. This time he spoke it was in a different voice. It was a voice that could charm the stars from heaven.

"Yes, the magic of those of this world and their damned technology are an unholy abomination and therefore must be destroyed if are to get to the Rebirth of the World.

But the 'skills" I have shown you don't come from this world. They are sinless and pure. They are of the same whiteness you have all sought. The humans and Draco Beings can't see the bigger picture as we do.

Their peace won't last. A cursed, immoral and rageful war that lasts a 1000 years and now all of sudden there is peace? No, no one is capable of that kind of change! Not in this world! This peace is thin as a strand of thread. It will effortlessly snap and when it does it will be total anarchy and come with it only more senselessness death!

Just more misery, distress and destruction!" He clutched his fist and shook vehemently at that. He spun around quickly to face his followers "That's why we must Purge this world quickly. We must Cleanse it of its Impurities and Flaws so we can, at last, bring about the Time of Rebirth.

Just as it's positively prophesied in the final chapter of the Book of "Wisdom and Foretelling" the day the world ends and arisen from its ashes? We will bring forth a new gorgeous and unsullied creation succeeds the universe of immorality and pandemonium! And at long last, a genuine utopia will be brought about!

We shall end the corruption and bring forth the sunrise of a new beginning! We will bring to this world authentic harmony, liberation, justice, and everyone will be delivered from all their worldly sadness and only perceive sincere ecstatic and eventually happiness!" he announced in a dramatic voice as he seemed lost in the grandeur of it all they would bring.

"And you promised us that you could give us all that and more! That we won't be human or Draco Beings any longer? But a new race entirely. An absolutely superior and pure race," another person spoke up from the circular stone table with exceptional enthusiasm in their voice and other voices broke out in the same excitement.

"Yes, that we'd be perfect, flawless and take away all the memories of hell from the last millennium. That you get us all both justice and revenge for our suffering and then grant this world it's liberation.

Was that not the plan? Why all 24 of us join you?" demanded the human who spoke in the first place.

"Patience, Johann. You've been too shortsighted. You and Drago thought to create hell on this Kingdom was a good idea and looked how Deadly Siren was able to turn the tables on you?" the leader momentarily spoke in a mischief voice that sounds just like a trickster.

"We have agreed for the time being Blackwings as you requested on being called to follow your lead.

We've been crippling the Dragon Kingdom systematically, inciting terror and trying to make others see the light. We've also tried to take out those who were the biggest threat to us when the time comes to put in motion the full actions of the Purge and bring about The Time of Rebirth."

"And by my standers, you've done a fair enough job. We've accomplished quite a lot in a mere six months. Though we still have a deadline nonetheless to achieve our mission, my brothers and sisters!"

"But Master Blackwings what are you going to do now that the King has summoned the Three Saviors of Silver Queen and White King?" his followers asked him in terrified tones.

"By summoning them here they are playing right into my hands. I wanted those three brats here!"

"WHAT?! You wanted the Three Saviors of the Gods of the Draco Beings here?! But they are..."

"I don't give a damn what some stupid text says they are! They have no idea who they are messing with! I don't care what powers they possess or what they can or can't do.

My plans cannot be achieved without them here and I wanted them here. Therefore by convoking them here the Dragon Kingdom King Toothless has sealed the doom of his own kingdom!" he snarled and let out a small chortle at that.

Their masked leader took a few more moments to calm down and then drew out one of his glistening black swords and started to wipe it. "Now tell me to have you all been following all of my orders? I mean every single one of them?"

"Your will is our command. We do as you say." the disciples dutifully replied in unison.

"Really? Is that so?" he asked indifferently in a peaceful soothing voice.

"Yes, all your rules are obeyed," Singfried assured him confidently.

"You have no honor, Singtail. You don't keep you your word. You lied! And how dare you to lie to my face!" growled Blackwings as got up pressed the blade to his neck till three drops of bright red blood where drawn.

"What did I do, my master?! I did as you said and gave you all the information on the palace! Everything I knew! I didn't lie when you gave my report at all!"

"YOU NEVER ONCE IN YOUR ENTIRE REPORT ABOUT THE WHOLE PALACE AND ALL THE WEAKNESS YOU KNEW ABOUT MENTIONED HOW MANY CHILDREN AND MOTHERS THERE WERE!"

Under his mask, he looked aghast and everyone looked perplexed by this statement. "But Blackwings why do the children matter? Or their mothers? You told us we must eliminate the old government! And even you tried to kill the queen! And she has ten children!"

"You're all a bunch of fools! Dense asinine idiots! Must I explain everything?! I GAVE STRICT ORDRES THAT NO CHILD HUMAN OR DRACO BEING WAS TO BE HARMED IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! AND NEITHER WERE THEIR MOTHERS!

AND I WASN'T AIMING TO KILL THE QUEEN! I WAS PURPOSELY MISSING HER! IT WAS JUST TO GIVE THE NESSERCY INSENSITIVE TO GET THAT DAMN KING TOOTHLESS TO SUMMON THE SAVIORS HERE!

I'D NEVER KILL A MOTHER WITH CHILDREN! AND I NEVER KILL A CHILD!"

He looked extremely provoked as he seized tightly his twin black blades and paced frantically around the stone table muttering some nonsense to himself for a few minutes then stopped abruptly.

"Have I not told you enough times they are first in line when we do the Purge? When the time of Rebirth and perform the Cleanse and are reborn into our new bodies it is the children who are first in line?!" and he looked even more disturbed.

"We are trying to bring about a new world; a perfect world that could only be compared to that of the Realm of Eternal Sun! Where White King and Silver Queen call home! But it will be 1000 times even that!

It will be a true paradise and last forever and we will enjoy forever and day! And no-one will ever suffer a broken heart ever again!" he vowed passionately.

He then pacified himself one more time before giving each of the 24 members of his little group a sealed parchment. "These are your tasks for the next few days. Read them and do them and I don't want to hear about anyone risking the life of a mother or child.

Also, remember this. You're not to engage the three saviors at all. They are mine is that understood?"

"But what about this "Crown Princess" that came along with them?" asked Johann in a questioning manner.

"You may deliver her to me. Just do it in a civilized manner. I'll deal with her myself. However, don't handle her more abrasive than required. I'd like to meet this Crown Princess face to face." he commanded them firmly.

"Very well, Blackwings you wish is our commanded and they all left and soon the room was blanketed again in darkness. That didn't seem to bother Blackwings he left the room where the meeting was held and slipped through a hidden doorway till he came to a concealed room.

This room was virtually devoid of anything save for a few items. An old unsteady bed with patchwork bedcovers on it with a dilapidated wooden cradle next too it. On the far wall was a tarnished, ripped and discolored painting in a frame that seemed to be made from the same material as the Wall that protected the Dragon Kingdom.

It was essentially covered with an aged and shabby tarp. The only visible people where White King and Silver Queen. Underneath the portrait was some type of altar. There was a photo also covered placed between two candles and a quite an old-fashioned looking locket.

Blackwings removed all his weapons along with his shoes before crossing the threshold of this room. It was only when he was sure he was alone and no-one was around he removed his mask.

Although in the blacken room one couldn't make out his features and yet you finally heard his true voice. It was younger than expected but also full of tones of someone who lived through more than they cared to see.

"Soon, Mims, soon we will be rejoined. You, me and Morning Star. Shortly our family will be together once again. The torture will end and the healing will finally begin" he whispered as he cried in a broken voice.

He took the old locket in his hand and clutched it tightly to his heart and mourned more. "Soon. Just wait a little longer. Soon. All will be made right and we will be together. Everyone will be together.

And the will come the day NO WILL EVER DIE AGAIN AND MY SUFFERING WILL END AND YOU AND I WILL BE IN EACH OTHER ARMS ONCE AGAIN.

I PROMISE YOU, MIMS, WE WILL BE TOGETHER AGAIN. I PROMISE YOU AND MORNING STAR I WILL NOT FAIL YOU BOTH A SECOND TIME!"

And with that absolute blackness immersed bedroom leaving the ambiguous person who one could assume the name wasn't Blackwings mourning alone pitifully in absolute darkness.

Singfried- Idris Elba – Shere Khan Jungle Book 2016

Aaron Morningstar- Paul Wesley- Aaron Corbett Fallen


	6. Masquerade Ball

Masqueraded Ball

Hiccup, his siblings and Astrid had been within the Dragon Kingdom for currently 12 days. They'd harvested what they regarded insightful information but couldn't figure out how to put the pieces of the puzzle together quite yet.

More to the point they'd at the same time striving to prevent the Kingdom from going into a full-blown frenzy from other acts of horror plus supporting Toothless with something that was still extremely significant to him.

The one year anniversary of the conclusion of the 1000 year war between Humans and Draco Beings was in less than a week. Furthermore, it was voted ages ago to hold an enormous masquerade ball to honor that day.

Moreover Toothless adamantly protested to have that Ball canceled. He was adamant that he wouldn't let the Knights prevail in this fiendish match of chess by slaughtering the precious attribute they sought for a millennium to achieve which was peace!

No matter the intimidations, horrors, and ordeals he wouldn't submit to the Knights. They're gonna rejoice in the peace betwixt the two species. Furthermore, show together to them they wouldn't surrender. That the love you feel comes back to you and shines outward and connected them all.

That they were now one people united and they were all equal and one and the same. It was a daring, precarious and some people viewed it as a crazy move. However, if they allowed terror to dictate over them then the Knights had already prevailed.

"Toothless? Buddy, I understand you want to demonstrate to the Knights that you're strong furthermore that your domain is united. However, you must consider everyone. For everyone in this kingdom is your people. They are all your family. Not merely your wife and children or blood members. But you're head of the whole family that lives in your kingdom." Hiccup was telling Toothless in the solitude of Toothless's bedchambers as they discussed what been going on these past 12 days.

"Don't you think my parents haven't told me that a million times previously, Hiccup?" Toothless retorted in a weary voice. He looked at his best friend and he looked old for someone so young which made Hiccup sigh dejectedly.

The modern teenage boy sought to converse thoughtfully with his best friend. After all, they always do things together and both been in the same boat together since time began. No matter what. Whatever timeline, reality or world they'd been together forever everything always had and always would be. They'd always be one.

"Look, we both know what it's like to be leaders and what's it's like to have the whole world depending on us to make choices that affect the world. It's not easy, is it?" he started off in a sympathetic manner to which Toothless nodded in understanding with his friend and sighed dejectedly himself.

"No, but your back to being a 16-year-old kid. Are you sure you can really recall what it's like?" he questioned him fairly to which Hiccup nodded earnestly.

"Toothless, I told you what happened two months ago when Loki tried to bring about Ragnarok a second time? He tried to assassinate me as the trigger and look I lost my foot!" as he shoved his left foot out as proof which was not a pretty sight to look at for the King of the Draco Beings.

"Yes, but..." and Hiccup cut him off before he could say another word.

"And I don't just remember my happy past life. I remember my unhappy past life in the broken timeline. A rare gift." he informed him.

This got Toothless gazing at him rather curious. "What do you mean by that? You've three timeline memories? How?" for he was thoroughly confused by his best friend's statement.

Hiccup sighed wishing his siblings where here to do a memory show which would've been easier then tried to tell it in words. But he did his best to verbalize what he indicated by that statement.

"Well, Odin, Frigga, and Kara made certain my family comprehended how close we came to having a really miserable life that could've been way different than the life we got. Furthermore, we actually performed it as the Spring Festival performance.

In what was the broken timeline Hel was the antagonist of the Broken Timeline because she felt that was all the Tapestry of Creation and the Gods had deemed her to be. Just an atrocious and immoral woman and all she was damned to do was ominous acts and had no other choices in her life.

Consequently, she just as she would put it after her own miserable and unloving childhood "play her part." and when my timeline burst into existence before it should and she saw my happy life she attempted to annihilate it and it had dangerous and grave repercussions that changed everything for everyone in my timeline."

"How so? What happened?" asked an intrigued Night Fury King.

"In my "Broken timeline" my mother was taken from me as a baby so I never knew her and thought she was dead, Boden and Una were removed from the timeline and sent over seventy years into the past and killed before their births, other people and places were time dislodged and met similar fates.

Several other people were given sorrowful fates like Heather for example. She was separated from her family and was greatly wounded in various ways.

I had a life that should have made me hang myself. You lost your tail and I lost my foot. There was just so much depression all around for everyone and only by a stroke of fate I was reunited with my sister's spirit. Though it would be years before we know in that timeline that Boden and Una were my real brother and sister and well a lot of darkness and immoral affairs and war that nearly killed all creation had to happen in that timeline before any true happiness could be found."

"And you remember all that?" he asked in an astonished voice.

"Kara told us we were allowed to remember both timelines so we'd eternally be appreciative for what we had and to show us what might have been and understand that the future is always in motion and nothing set in stone.

And to remember people are not what they seem and how one action changes the course of many lives," Hiccup explained the wisdom of being shown this rare gift. Then paused one moment and fully explained to King Toothless to make sure he understood it himself.

"Not everyone is given the gift to see "What could've been" and you should be grateful to see what course life can take with the just one choice. It was quite enlightening. Really does make you grateful for what you have and never to take one single moment for granted. Do you get what I'm saying, bud? What I'm really trying to say here and what it means for you and your Kingdom?"

"Yes, I really do, Hiccup. You really are a true Savior. You and your family."

Shaking his head he simply replied. "I"m just a kid who had to learn as I went and learned from the true teachers of life. Which are time and life? I was given strange gifts yes.

Do I have a pure heart and a beautiful soul? Yes. Have I achieved a great deal of transforming myself and enlightenment in my life and passed that on to others? Yes. But its more about helping others help themselves, Toothless.

I'm not a god. I'm simply a human boy who just done extraordinary things. Miracles happen in many ways. Big and small its just people overlook what real miracles all and how they can be achieved through simple every day means or what everyday miracles are."

"You're still a wise soul and my people look to both your family and mine for guidance and I don't know what to do at the moment. I just want to do what's best for all my family."

"And will figure that out together buddy. Like we always do," guaranteed Hiccup as they sat down together and talk further best friends forever no matter what.

Meanwhile, Boden and Una were talking with their best friends in secret about something that had been troubling them since getting here.

"So are you two dating or is there anyone at all special in your lives?" Boden hedged a bit as they're overseeing things right now in the grand ballroom. This room was so huge it could easily hold the whole kingdom and still have room for half of Dragon City at that.

"Why are you asking this question out of the blue, Boden?" Stardust wanted to know as she was looking at the lights and scowling. She didn't look satisfied with her work at all.

"Just curious. I mean you're a really beautiful and attractive lady. I figured you had some admirer. Also, you might be lonely is all," he said as he played apprehensively with his hands.

"Look if there something you two know about us from your world why don't you just spit it out already? Don't dance around the facts or bury the lead? My mother said if you got something to say just say it." Nightrainbow told them sternly coming over to the where he and Una been checking where the orchestra would be setting up.

"Ugh, okay will spill, but only because we're your friends and we're worried about you!" cried Una and took a deep breath. "Everyone here from human to Draco Being other then our family has a counterpart, right?" she pointed out a fact that seemed clearly apparent.

"That does seem to be the case, Una," Nightrainbow agreed with her to which she nodded feeling encouraged and so she went on explaining.

"Well, in our world you both have mates and one puppy each who turns into a dragon hatchling when we have Spirit Days! Meaning that sooner or later you'll meet your destined true loves Moondust and Melody here in this world and have your son Comet and your daughter Harmony!" she spilled her guts. She was brilliant red by the time that all spilled out of her mouth.

"And when you do if we've not dealt with the Knights by then we don't know what we will do because we can't bear to have that on our conscience to leave here with you two having your future loves and children in harm's way!" Boden finished also blushing bright red and then saw them both blanched a great deal.

"What?!" both Una and Boden asked their friends after seeing them go so pale and they both replied in shaken voices.

"Those are the names of the blind dates our parents set us up with for Ball!" they revealed in total horror.

On one hand hearing, true love was around the corner was genuinely exhilarating news, knowing what was compressing the joyous feeling was however not quelling the fear and disgust in the pit of their stomachs any.

"You mean of all nights to meet your true loves it could be a night wrought with danger and mayhem?! Why does fate have the cruelest sense of irony, Boden?" Una demanded to her older brother who simply shrugged

"Because the universe has a lousy sense of timing and humor, sis," was all he could offer as a logical explanation to the illogical mysterious of the universe.

"This is just great! Our parents have been trying to play matchmakers for Silver Queen years! And know we know they found us the right people and this has to happen right during the middle of a crisis?" Stardust really looked unhappy. Of course, she'd been dreaming of the day she found true love. Who doesn't? Now it could all be ruined because of those damn Knights!

She was so dejected she actually breathed her azure blue flames and still managed to with pinpoint accuracy it all the lights in the ballroom. It gave it a nice soothing and alluring radiance plus a rather intimate atmosphere.

"This is just so unfair! Mom and Dad have craved a grandchild for so long and now the Knights are stealing their dreams away!" as Nightrainbow swirled his hands as if he was painting and rainbow colors sprang from his fingertips and really did a sensational job livening up the discotheque.

"Wow! How were you able to do that?!"

"Oh? You didn't know about our special talents?" Stardust questioned them in wonderment.

"Well, when we meet the White King and Azurewings in our world back in our first life they taught us some of our special talents you some. But we didn't learn till much later the full extent of the Night Furies special talents," confessed Una honestly still taken aback.

"Oh, well, we don't let the general public has known about our hidden talent in case of emergency so we have a tactical advantage in the event of a crisis such as this," explained Stardust thoughtfully.

"Makes perfect sense like how we had to be careful in our first life who we trust with knowing about our gifts or we could be used as weapons of war," Boden recalled what it been like when they'd been Vikings.

"But don't you see? You'd have less to worry about at the Ball if you do have this surprising advantage with all these hidden powers up your sleeves! If the Knights do crash the party they only have half the cake baked but now the whole cake baked!" Una was dancing around wildly.

"You're saying we should all be ready to use our special hidden talents if we must at the ball?" Nightrainbow asked his young friend who nodded.

"Yeah, after all, it's a masquerade. And if anything like how it went down during the Phantom of the Opera I think we know how the story gonna go."

"Huh?"

"God we've got to get you guys hooked up with cable, internet, and DVDs before we leave this place seriously!" Una blew some her blond bangs out her blue eyes before flipping her lilac tips over her shoulder and explaining.

"Phantom of the Opera is about a disfigured man who haunts an opera house in Paris France and because obsessed with a woman who he secretly trained to sing and commits acts of violence and how they tried to catch him and bring him to justice.

There a song called masquerade," Una tilted her head back for a moment before singing the song she had heard so many times as they had the 2004 movie on DVD.

Monsieur Andre! Monsieur Firmin! Dear Andre, what a splendid party The prelude to a bright new year

Quite a night, I'm impressed Well, one does one's best Here's to us The toast for the city

What a pity that the Phantom can't be here Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you Masquerade!

Everyone faces a different shade Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you

Flash of mauve, a splash of puce Fool and king, ghoul and goose

Green and black, queen and priest Trace of rouge, the face of the beast, faces

Take your turn, take a ride On the merry-go-round in an inhuman race

Eye of gold, true is false Who is who? The curl of the lip, a swirl of the gown

Ace of hearts, the face of a clown, faces Drink it in, drink it up till you've drowned

In the light, in the sound but who can name the face?

Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds Masquerade!

Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you Masquerade!

Burning glances, turning heads Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you

Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies Masquerade!

You can fool any friend who ever knew you Masquerade!

Leering satyrs, peering eyes Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you

What a night! What a crowd! Makes you glad Makes you proud All the crème, de la crème

Watching us, watching them All our fears are in the past

Three months of relief Of delight, of Elysian peace

And we can breathe at last No more notes, no more ghost

Here's health, here's a toast To a prosperous year To our friends who are here

And may the splendor never fade What a blessed release And what a masquerade

Think of it, a secret engagement Look, your future bride, just think of it

But, why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me, no, Raoul, please don't, they'll see

Well then let them see, it's an engagement, not a crime Christine, what are you afraid of?

Let's not argue (Let's not argue) Please pretend (I can only hope)

You will understand in time (I'll understand in time)

Masquerade! Paper faces on parade Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you

Masquerade! Everyone faces a different shade Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you

Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads Masquerade!

Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you Masquerade!

Grinning yellows, spinning reds Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you"

"Then the Phantom shows up in a red costume and sings his own song called "Why so Silent" as Boden sang what happened next.

Why so silent, great Messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Messieurs?

I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant!

Fondest greetings to you all A few instructions just before rehearsal starts

Carlotta must be taught to act Not her normal trick of strutting around the stage

Our Don Juan must lose some weight It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age

And my managers must learn that their place is in an office

Not the arts As for our star, Miss Christine Daae...

No doubt she'll do her best It's true, her voice is good

She knows, though Should she wish to excel

She has much still to learn If pride will let her return to me, her teacher

Her teacher.

Your chains are still mine,

You belong to me!"

Nightrainbow looked at both of them seriously and asked them "Are you having a premonition of what going to happen at our Masquerade Ball?"

"Well, it's just a movie based on a story that been done a million times. But irony has a way of coming true. Therefore I won't put anything that seems like a foreshadowing down. It seems too much like a coincidence that seems too much like a foreshadowing.

Consequently, don't discount, that's all we can say," Una suggested to them who couldn't help but feel when you actually have a knack for picking the perfect song for any situation and seen as much as they had it two lifetimes nothing was just 'by chance"

Crown Princess Astrid was doing her own thing as she met plenty of people and spent a lot of time with her counterpart with whom she was with right now. Of all the places there could be at they're at the church.

"Why did you want to come to the Church to talk, Crown Princess?" asked her Guard self curiously as they sat together in the front row pews together.

"Because I'm feeling the need for some spiritual guidance and wanting to get a load off my chest. And this seems like the place to do that."

"Many people both human and Draco Being alike come here to unburden their souls here. Though Sister Pearl been exhausted since the Knights commenced terrorizing the Kingdom with trying to deal with the number of people coming here."

"She did a magnificent sermon on Sunday. She was brilliant, well articulate and very compelling."

"Yes, she was, but Stormfly says there was never a better minister then her husband Inferno. He could hold the attention of the whole kingdom with a single word and stir hearts and imagination."

"Sounds he was a real man of god or in this case White King and Silver Queen. But why has Sister Pearl been locking herself in that tiny chamber for hours on end?" pointing to a small chamber with a strange symbol that looked like the sun holding ice blue flames in the center.

"That's her private chambers and I think she's honestly analyzing the Book of Wisdom and Foretelling. Like she's seeking to make a connection to the Knights of the Wing and their actions.

She greatly dreads there some type of religious connection to their plans and been spending the last 72 hours scrutinizing the Draco Beings' Holy Book to discover if there a connection."

"Hmm. Well, I know Hiccup, Boden, and Una has their own suspicions. Furthermore, they've learned a lot more these past days but are afraid to talk about it. Also, I'm more worried about Hiccup's own personal mental state."

"What? What's wrong with the Savior and Crown Prince?"

"He's been depressed over the loss of his leg and I think he's been throwing himself into helping Toothless and the kingdom and not dealing with his own feelings. It's not good to trade one person problems for another."

"Yes, you have to deal with loss all the same. Tell me has he also not really dealt with the fact he was almost murdered?"

"It's hard enough for all of Dragon City to deal with two lifetimes of memories, to be honest. But at least we have got a lot of special friends to help us deal with it. But Hiccup has always been rather 'fragile"

"How so?"

"It's not easy when you're burdened with the weight of basically all of creation on your shoulders. He's a turning point and he's the one who must carry that responsibility to eternally be the bringer of peace and light to whatever life he lives.

But he also has to watch over his brother and sister. Furthermore together they are forever to be the guardians of the Tapestry of Creation. They are again a turning point and they alone have the power to change the destiny of the whole tapestry and do more good then anyone has or ever will.

It's not an easy burden to carry and to be burden with that no matter the timeline no matter what life they live and that what all your descendants will inherit as well?"

"I can see why you worry about him when he's depressed. He's just a kid, they really are just a bunch of kids and just want to sometimes be normal."

"Well, they are special in many ways. All three of them are left-handed, they all can sing and play musical instruments. Great dancers. All three of them have a different mental illness.

They've always been highly physically attractive, incredibly smart, pure-hearted, and able to tame any dragon and they put family before anything else." Astrid recalled all the amazing things about the Haddocks.

"They're truly amazing individuals. Anyone who knows them is incredibly lucky to call them a friend and know they're meeting a miracle, that's for sure."

"That's true. And I know I'm lucky to have fallen in love with a miracle. As Asta with Boden and Orus with Una. And when the day comes in future we have our children again all we hope this time around Hiccup's father is around this time to enjoy his ten grandchildren."

"You're very lucky to even have a chance to love and a chance to dream that, Crown Princess. The Haddocks don't exist in this world. I'm not gonna find a "Hiccup" of my own in this world."

"Well, true love can't be denied and perhaps one day someway you'll find this world Hiccup. Still again I know he and his siblings are holding some things back as they don't want to ruin the Masquerade Peace Ball."

"Yes, it hard to believe it was only a year ago by our POV they came and saved this world from ending up in the Pit of Black Flames."

"That your Helheim or Hell?"

"If you mean where the dark and evil souls end up yes. Dark King was spawned from the Blood Sea and his queen Red Death was from Fire Island and the Pit of Black Flames was their Kingdom.

It's the exact opposite of the Kingdom of the Eternal Sun where White King and Silver Queen reside."

"I do believe I recall hearing that from what Sister Pearl was reading from the Book on Sunday."

"Well, she was reading chapter 14 "The Great Battle of White King VS Dark King" as to do a comparison to the war between Humans and Draco Beings and how it could've ended up differently."

"Yes, didn't she say in that the War between White King and Dark King happened and ended shortly before the war between humans and Draco Beings started?"

"About 21 years before if I recall correctly. Although it was still so extremely savage as is all war I guess. Not one war that not paid in someone's blood it seems. This one? It nearly ended in White King and Silver Queen's death and the imprisonment of Dark King and Red Death.

But they're able to defeat them but cost both sides about five hundred lives each? So a 1000 tears were shed for a 1000 bloodstained corpses as 1000 souls were lost."

Crown Princess Astrid looked all around the chapel before look at her old Guard-self face and asked a question. "Does the Dragon's holy book have a term for the "End of the World?"

"That," Guard Astrid said as she dropped her head, "I'm don't know. No-one ever told us, humans. They said they want us to focus on the future full of hope and prosperity. Not on a doomsday."

"But in any religion, there is a doomsday. In my first life was Ragnarok and I've lived already through it twice or nearly twice. What does that mean for your world? Is that what going to happen here? The end of everything?"

"Is that the real reason you want to come here? You wanted to pray the end is not coming?"

"Yes. I've seen the end before and I don't want to see this world come to the end as well."

"Then let's go pray," and they went to the altar of Silver Queen and White King embracing and kissing and prayed for a long time.

The night for the Ball was a peculiar night for sure when the Masquerade Peace Ball began. The Dragon Fire Skies tranquilize themselves that night in a way that revealed the billions of stars and the elusive full moon that Astrid didn't think existed.

While there still the normal pattern of the intervals of plasma burst followed by lightning bolts connecting the dots and a rainbow glow all that served tonight was like a firework show.

It seemed the famous Madam Dedra and her workforce of Draco Beings and human apprentices had spared no expense on the lavish costumes or masks that everyone was adorned with.

From Hiccup, Boden, Una and Crown Princess Astrid's prescriptive Draco Being's costumes all looked a lot like clothes they'd seen on people from well-known cartoons and anime.

King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow being dressed and dead ringers for King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity in Sailor Moon Crystal style wearing Night Fury Mask of course.

Stardust was dressed in the same dress that Prince Demande dressed Sailor Moon in after he abducted her. Nightrainbow himself was dressed up like Tuxedo Mask. Their dates who they were overjoyed to meet were dressed for Stardust like the Prince who did the abduction. Nightrainbow was in the dress that Usagi was wearing in Sailor Moon Crystal when she and Mamoru shared their first dance at their own masquerade ball.

All the Draco Beings were wearing dragon masks to resemble their origin species while the humans were dressed again like this was more like going to a comic con and their masks reminded them at least of what was worn in the Masquerade sequence of Phantom of the Opera.

As for Hiccup and Astrid? They'd dressed like Raul and Christine from Phantom of the Opera and Boden and Una had styled themselves like RWBY characters because they drew themselves like that for kicks in art class once.

Personally, the people of the Dragon Kingdom were more confused by the remarks the three saviors and the Crown Princess were given them for their costumes and masks then they seemed for the remarks they got for their own choices for Ball.

Still, the music was gradually casting an enchantment all its own and the drinks were flowing. An old rule anyone needs to know about a party as long as there enough food and drinks to keep the guest happy no-one gonna ever notice anything else wrong especially if you have enough booze.

Though Valka who was firmly against any sort of poison would never let it near her family even with a ten-foot pole!

Still the party seemed to be playing eerily identical to the scene from the 2004 movie scene from the Phantom of the Opera and of course Hiccup, Boden and Una who had seen the movie like 2 dozen times and could sing any of the songs on the spot perfectly noticed that it was starting to reach the climax where the song was to end and the Phantom would appear on the staircase.

And if almost on cue when the song "Masquerade" in the movie would have got the end and the song "Why so silent?" would've begun the lights all were snuffed out at once and everyone screamed vehemently that was until one voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time spoke. It was a voice that sound young, old, male and female at the same time spoke a single word.

"SILENCE!"

And everyone immediately fell soundless and saw a single blood-red spotlight was aimed exactly where in the movie the Phantom had stood was the enigmatic leader of the Knights.

With all the attention drawn to him, he started to address all in the ballroom. "Now that I've your attention let me assure you all you're in no danger. Unless you do the senseless act of attempting to assault me.

Let me guarantee you I mean no wickedness to any of you. I'm a bringer of true peace and the true Savior of the Dragon Kingdom. I've come to bring the Rebirth of this world. I wish to save your souls from the everlasting damnation that they would otherwise be cursed too.

I will bring light where there been nothing been darkness. Remove all pain, suffering, and sadness from this world. To remove the impurities and flaws and create true paradise.

To remove the illusion and lies you've lived with for 1000 years. I wish to bring you the truth and deliver you from this world and into the TRUE WORLD," he said in a suave and seductive voice keeping all the attention on him.

Therefore no-one was noticing how his followers were going through the crowd and successfully kidnapping all the palace children one by one without a single person noticing. The leader kept everyone attention memorized until they tried to seize Astrid and she fought back and then all hell broke loose.

"LET GO OF ME!" and she started to beat up her would be abductor and the melee started.

The Royal family along with Stardust and Nightrainbow unleashed their hidden talents in a desperate attempt to protect their subjects and that's when Hiccup realized they'd the kids.

He was torn between trying to help Astrid who was still being attempted to be abducted and going after the Knights making off with the kids. Still, in the end, he and his siblings tried instead to go after the Knights figuring Astrid could take care of herself.

Remembering the skills they'd in their first life and combining their powers as they'd done also in their first life they tried to take out the Knights and were doing a fair job. They even got unexpected help when they found themselves being boxed in when they tried to get the people escaping with Moonlight Blaze and Strike Fire's twins.

A sonic blast brought the would-be kidnapper to his knees and someone held a huge broadsword to their throat. Looking up it was someone dressed like the ancient gladiator Crixus except it was a female.

"Well, it looks like I returned home just in time for the right kind of party," spoke a female voice as she removed her mask to reveal herself as Deadly Siren.

"Deadly Siren?!" they cried in bewilderment, joviality, and relief.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late for the party. I had to make last minute adjustments to my costume. Lost a bit of weight while reacquiring my faith. About eight or ten pounds to be exact. Guess that what you get when you have to fast for a time period," She shrugged before addressing them again "So what's the scoop? Why are you three back anyway?" she inquired curiously as pressed her right boot on the guy's chest just making it a little harder for him to breath.

But before they could explain to the Night Fury woman what the hell had been going on in her absence a gas bomb was released everyone was coughing badly. However Deadly Siren succeeded in clearing the air with another sonic blast although whoever threw bomb had made off with the twins, though they still had the fallen Knight.

"You are coming with us," she snarled as picked him up and they hurried back to the ballroom and saw it was in shambles and everyone was trying to restore order. Hiccup and his siblings quickly rushed to Toothless and Moon Shadow.

"Toothless, buddy! What happened?! Where is the man in black?!"

"What the full report of the damage?!"

"Did you get any of the other Knights?!"

"I'm afraid that this far worse then we can possibly imagine. It's... Deadly Siren!" cried Toothless surprised as she made her way over to him and bowed respectfully.

"My King, I'm sorry I didn't return sooner. Let it at least knows I'm one of the faithful again. I'm ready to serve my King, Kingdom and my Creators. I will fulfill all my duties both of the earthly world and the eternal world.

I will confront evil, seek justice and love mercy. I will be humble, forgiving and show kindness and compassion. I will not seek revenge any longer and no longer live in anger.

I live each day grateful for every moment and each breath I take and honor all that was created and worship those who have created me and give us this world and honor the greatest gift of all; love.

Now how may I serve?" she rose and looked her king in the eye.

"I'm exhilarated to know you are once more a child of White King and Silver Queen, Deadly Siren.

But the Knights of the Wing have now abducted every child who called the palace home and made also off with the visiting Crown Princess Astrid the true love of our Savior Hiccup here!" Toothless explained in an exasperated voice.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"They got Astrid?!"

"Yes, and worse from what their leader said I believe in his deluded mind he believes he's the one to bring about the Rebirth of the World. The Flame of Rebirth! That seems to be his goal! He must be stopped!" cried Moon Shadow in tears.

"Flame of Rebirth? What the heck is that?" Una asked thoroughly confused but could tell this was really bad news.

Sister Pearl was climbing over much debris to get over there with the Holy Book to explain the seriousness of the situation. But she finally managed to get there and opened their Holy Book and flipped to the end.

"Astrid said that your "Bible" as the words that there will come a day when your God will come back to judge the living and dead when the world ends so to speak?" she asked them and they nodded.

"The Flame of the Rebirth it means the end of this world as we know it. When this world dies and is reborn into the true world it was meant to be. But that's only for White King and Silver Queen to decide.

It's not for some radical terrorist or cult or whatever this man leads to decided! But he seems to believe it's his destiny to bring about Rebirth and do as the Dragon Scriptures foretell in the final chapter of Book of Wisdom and Foretelling!"

"Who the heck is this guy? I mean when he was speaking I was actually, to be honest absorbing some weird memories that I can't sort out right now. But just being near him I was getting a mega overdose of memories!"

"I was being drowned in an ocean of pain and emotions!"

"And I swear that spirit from the graveyard was standing next to him trying to talk to him and me. As if still trying to tell me something. Like trying to get me to see or hear something important that we are missing here!"

"Well, you three need some time to sort out your powers and what they are telling you we at least got someone who might be good as a snitch if we can get him to rat out his fellow Knights!" Deadly Siren told them as she was referring to the man she was holding.

Reaching down Toothless removed the offending mask and yelled "Siegfried! You bastard! How dare you turn on your own kind! Lock him up and then we will let you do the honors of interrogating him in two hours Deadly Siren."

"As you command, my King. Come with me, buster." as she dragged him off.

"Why are you waiting two hours to interrogate him?!" demanded Hiccup to Toothless.

"I don't have much of a choice as Deadly Siren's scream won't wear off till then. We, for now, have to mobile the forces and get the situation under control here and you three better figure out what your powers are trying to tell you in the next two hours."

"What about the children and Astrid?!"

"We can only pray they won't harm them till we can rescue them."

And with that, a night to celebrate peace was ending in a nightmare.


	7. A Daring Rescue

A Daring Rescue

It was quite late in the evening when the Knights returned to the forsaken temple with their abducted victims. They're all unconsciousness but otherwise uninjured. They came into the conference section anticipating additional instructions from their leader who had changed out of his disguise that made him a dead ringer for the Phantom of the Opera in the Masquerade Scene to his typical black outfit with his features concealed by his mask.

"Master Blackwings we've all the children who reside in the palace as well as the visiting Crown Princess. What do you wish for us to do with them?" asked the human known as Johann in an insinuating voice. He was longing to do some act of savagery or have some kind of 'merriment.'

"Please take our guests to the chamber off to the right-hand side and make sure they are treated with the utmost reverence. That they are treated humanely, courteously furthermore made comfortable and pleasant.

After you've done that you'll find parchments with your names ascribed to them. They'll designate you to your subsequent obligation. You'll carry them out speedily, wordlessly and without question.

All that will be left is a few of you to bring me the oldest Savior to me. The one is known as "Hiccup". You are to bring him here alive, but unharmed. Simply bring him here to me and I'll deal with him myself.

Now go and do your duties!" as he waved them off and though both thoroughly perplexed as well as bewildered by their master's degrees they obediently did as they're instructed by "Blackwings" By first making their hostages cozy and comfortable in what seemed to be an enormous guest room before going forth to do their other duties.

Meantime, Blackwings was in his secluded antechamber looking again at his peculiar tabernacle and saying again "Soon, it will all end and soon the pain will end and all I seek will come together and we will be together again, Mims. You, me and Morning Star. Soon!"

Back at the Palace things were still pretty much in turmoil as all the parents were outraged their children had been kidnapped right under their noses and everyone was feeling even more violated that the Knights had infiltrated the palace in the first place!

Which is why it was up to Deadly Siren now to use every cross-examination ability she knew now on Singfried and then some to get him to speak and spill his guts on everything he knew about the Knights. Or at least that was their hope or they had nothing to get them to move forward and find the hostages.

Therefore she was right now in an isolation tower that was designed precisely for that purpose and that purpose alone. It was total isolation for there was no sound or light with barely above freezing temperatures and made you feel very claustrophobic. It would make any policeman happy to have this kind of box to get a confession out of the bad guys.

They let him stew in there for a few hours whilst the Royal Guards dealt with securing the rest of the palace and calming down the people along with restoring order among everyone else.

"Are you sure she's not gonna be too barbarous when she questions him? That there not gonna be torture involved? I mean we remember all too well what Purgatory was like. That what the prison beneath Hel's Citadel in Helheim was called. And yeah it unequivocally lived up to the name she gave it. For that place was worse than the one spoke of in the Bible!" proclaimed Una in terror as she quivered as her powers brought it back the full extent of that ominous place.

"I wish we didn't have to use this room but we need information quickly and trust me Deadly Siren the one to get it. If we have to get a little bit...physical... we will," replied Toothless reluctantly. He didn't like using any dishonorable tactics himself but time and honor weren't on their side any longer.

"Don't sink so low you become your enemy Toothless!" warned Hiccup as he glared at his best friend a Night Fury with a human-like body who looked about to come undone by the events happening around him.

"Desperate times desperate measures, Hiccup," he looked exhausted, depressed and honestly praying that he'd be pardoned for any wrongdoings about to be committed, "Now Deadly Siren gonna take a crack at it. Let's see how she does. We've let him stew in there for a good half hour. Let's hope it's enough," he whispered softly under his breath.

Deadly Siren proceeded wordlessly into the tower and shut the door. For a long and agonizing amount of time, no-one saw or heard what she was doing in there so it was left entirely up to their imagination what she was doing to interrogate their prisoner.

Although she seemed rather haggard and withdrawn when she came out. "He's a bit of a husk of a man, but he did cooperate in the end. You can take him to the dungeon now. I've gotten all I could out him," as she wiped a fine film of perspiration from her brow and sunk to the floor. Looked like she wanted to unsee what she had just done herself.

"What exactly happened in there?" questioned the Haddocks and she simply shook her head. "Better not to ask. Don't need to give you nightmares."

"Well let's get to the rest of the Council and find out what we do need to know and sort it all out then," Toothless responded as he started to escort every one down the dimly illuminated corridor.

"Alright, my King"

Once they reached the Council Room everyone rage only escalated to the point a knife would break if you tried to cut it. It was energizing the air and was creating quite the maelstrom that was for sure. This would be far worse then any typhoon or cyclone if unleashed back home on Earth that was for sure with how powerful this was getting.

There was so much screaming and yelling from everyone and the chaos was only building that Toothless was forced to resort to a power that he might have needed at a much later time. However, given the situation at hand, he had no choice but to use it or they never have been calm enough to address the actual predicament and deal with it.

He used the Roar of the Night Fury which meant he gathered all the powers plus energy of every Night Fury that ever lived or was currently alive and with a mighty roar let loose a Night Fury shaped plasma blast. This was the most dominant burst of plasma energy and the mightest display power on his part.

It was so powerful it could've obliterated half the kingdom if used for the wrong purposes which are why he didn't use it except he had no other choice. But as it was he had sufficient control over it that was only for show and hung in the air. Therefore didn't do anything fatal and pacified everyone.

"Wow! Now that's powerful!" whispered the Haddocks impressed to see King Toothless use it as they had seen Dragon Toothless use it before. So this was quite remarkable in any form when he used it.

When everyone saw the King used one of his forbidden powers they all shut up and started to behave immediately.

King Toothless took three deep breaths and settled down. "Look," he started out sternly, "I know we are all reaching the point we can't return from in so many ways and it's actually forcing all of us to resort to using our most forbidden powers.

Powers and abilities we wouldn't think of using under normal circumstance. But we if we must use our forbidden powers to stage a rescue and defeat the Knights then we must.

Now kindly shut up and listen to what we've learned through the interrogation of one of the Knights? Who is a traitor to us? Our ex-war minster Singfried? Deadly Siren your report?" he demanded in a hot-tempered voice and the returned guardian answered promptly.

"Well, we knew from the start that fellow was never on the side of peace and despised humans with a burning murderous passion. He told me he gave his new lord and master everything he had on that consisted of our weapons, vehicles and personal defenses.

Consequently, it was anything he knew from his job as War Minster he was able to give to the Knights. Which is why they knew how to get around the guards and neutralize our defense and weapons. They had that edge.

He also said the total member number of the Knights which is a mix of traitors of Draco Beings and Humans all contribute in different ways.

Any skill or knowledge is shared among this group which is a peculiar mix of a cult, terrorist and supremacy group all rolled into one. Although he only knew a few names as no one was allowed to know everyone names in case one was caught they couldn't disclose the group entirely."

"Well, that certainly works in their favor. Did he give you any names that might be useful at all?" the king asked despairingly.

"One name of a human he was apparently close to as they alike in mind, body, and spirit. A man called Johann? He was at one point an associate with the man who tortured my family as a child Drago Bludvist."

"JOHANN?! TRATIOR JOHANN LIVES HERE?!" cried the Haddocks and everyone looked at them with interest immediately.

"You know of this man in your world?" Queen Moon Shadow questioned in excitement and curiosity.

"Know him? He was one of our greatest enemies! If he's here we can better other humans in this cult would likely be his allies like Krogan or Drago. Maybe even some of the Dragon Hunters if all people from our world have counterparts!" screamed Una emphatically recalling her first life memories of the villainous man to their island of Berk.

"Well, we did have rogue humans that broke apart from the settlement numerous decades ago to follow their own paths. Some of those names do sound vaguely familiar," Leontes admitted from the far end of the crystal table.

"It would make sense then the Knights are made up of the 'evil" dragons we encountered in our world! So the wicked humans and evil dragons that we faced in our past lives would make up your knights! That would make the most logical sense!" cried Boden with that flash of understanding.

"Can you inform us all who were considered evil in your first lives? All these rogue evils you faced in your first lives as Vikings and we could check the names and see if matches up with those who seem likely to be part of the group?" everyone asked them urgently.

"We can try to do a quick memory show if that helps. Still, it will be draining. But you all will have to pay close attention," Hiccup ordered them as he and his siblings held hands and unleashed their joint powers.

They then recalled every single villain they ever faced in their first life both human and a dragon and by the time they're done they're very pale, weak and barely able to stand. But it was done.

The council was talking amongst themselves about who they could recognize from these forms and translated and it only took 45 minutes to account for everyone that had to have made up the Knights was indeed the villains that the Haddocks had faced in their world.

"Okay, we at least have who are the 24 followers who make up the Knights. But then who is the guy who was dressed in the blood-red costume and speaking from the scriptures?

He is still unidentified and we must find out who he is and quickly. He's a great danger and if we don't stop him he'll try to bring about something that not his business to bring about!" cried Sister Pearl in horror. She looked the most apprehensive as if the apocalypse was upon them.

"That even during my interrogation Singfried couldn't give me the answers too. This mystery man in black just showed up out of nowhere he said one day. He came to each of them. Approached them and he said brought them to a mysteriously abandoned temple that he can't tell you where it is.

The man seems to have a magical mask that changes his voice and no-one ever seen his true face. No-one knows his real name or who he really his. And even though he writes their instructions down on scrolls they doubt it's really his handwriting.

He simply asked to be called "Blackwings" but everyone can tell that not this man's true name. They aren't even sure what he says is true. He seems to have powers but they're not sure if it's smoke and mirror magic or actual powers.

He's just odd they say. He'll order them to do one thing but act contradictory of their own orders. So no-one is too sure who or what Blackwings is or what he's really thinking or feeling."

"His memories are obscured from me. Like he's trying to guard them against me. They're shrouded in almost in a black mist and others in a blinding white light. I can only make out outlines and hear voices.

Although the voices I can't hear what's being said or really what's going on. I've also never encountered a person whose heart held so many memories or could do this to hide their memories in such a way from me." Hiccup confessed. He clearly didn't understand why his powers weren't working on this guy.

"His emotions are as complex as his memories are. They are extreme but he's trying to keep them buried at the same time. Like he's trying to conceal them from me. But he's a totally complex person.

However, I know I've never encountered a soul like this one for I'm having a hard time getting a lock on him. Even when he was standing near me I was having a hard time locking on to him. It was almost as if he wasn't of this world or not human or dragon. But something else entirely." Boden was also stumped why his powers wouldn't work on this character.

"I'm seeing flashes of events that make no sense and I can't tell if they are of the past or future because they are all jumbled. But I'm still feeling a very strong female presence. She's been following me since the graveyard and been trying to gather enough energy to manifest or at least for me to be able to hear her.

But something is keeping her from being seen or heard. But I can tell she's important and has something vital to say but it's like she's caught between worlds and still can't get enough energy to speak." Una who was speaking of another soul who she could feel was connected to this person that her own powers were failing to work on.

"What are we going to do then? We've no way of finding the Knight's headquarters if Singfried won't lead us to this abandoned temple. And if he's got nothing to offer us on this mysterious "Blackwings" and your powers can't tell us more then that how are we going to find the children and Crown Princess Astrid?" demanded the Council.

Before the Haddocks could say more of what they'd been suspecting for a long time Hiccup fell to the floor as if he was having a heart attack which in a way he was. But not the medical kind.

"Hiccup!" everyone cried out in a panic but he pushed them off.

"I've got to go! Someone hurting Astrid! I've got to go!" and he got up and bolt faster then one could imagine a one-legged boy could go. Particularly one who still hadn't really got used to his prosthetic leg.

"No! Hiccup! Don't it's a trap!" cried his little sister her danger sense kicking in as she raced to stop her older brother but it was too late as true love was overriding common sense and everyone bolted to catch up with the 16-year-old boy.

Boden unleashed his astral projection self and came back in time to order everyone to stop at the foot of the palace steps. They halted and were a little freaked out to see Boden's soul self. He quickly returned to his body and explained what he had just witnessed.

He'd just seen Hiccup being abducted when he reached some type concealed passage by a memorial near the church and Sister Pearl did something very unlike a holy woman. She cursed out loud stunning everyone present. She smacked her head as if she was embarrassed for being so dense and then revealed why she felt so stupid.

"The Dragonbone Catacombs! They are all but forgotten! How can we have been so stupid?! They run beneath the entire kingdom and miles out into wildness!

They're remnants from before the kingdom was established from the battle that White King and Dark King fought! You know from chapter 14 of the Book of Wisdom and Foretelling? The one where both Divine Couples fought and it almost obliterated this realm?

That's where they enshrined their deceased! The Dragonbone Catacombs they are a nearly inescapable twisting labyrinth of tunnels! And we forgot all about them and the secret entrances that are found throughout the kingdom and in the wastelands!" she exclaimed in a dumbfounded tone and smacked her head again.

"Where are they taking our brother?" demanded Una anxiously to the dragon-human nun.

"My guess is wherever the Knights met. However, I've no recollection about some abandoned Temple. As the Head of the Dragon Kingdom Church, I know the exact location of every temple, shrine or place of worship. Anything that is holy and related to Silver Queen and White King I've through knowledge.

So there can't be an abandoned temple I've no knowledge of! There must be some mistake!"

"Unless it was eradicated from all knowledge. Therefore no-one would remember it. Or perhaps not remember someone." whispered Una unostentatiously.

"What?!" everyone cried out in shock at Una's words.

"What are you saying, Una?" demanded the Head of the Church to the girl as if she just offended her in some way.

"We believe there more to this story then meets the eye. Us and our brother have long suspected this is related to your religion and the person behind this is someone that Silver Queen and White King know very well. Very well indeed.

We've been suspecting that since we first got here and from what both our powers and guts have been telling us," explained Boden unabatingly.

"There is no-one that the Divine Couple would know that could possibly be behind all this!" Sister Pearl insisted obstinately.

"Nothing is ever as it seems. Believe us we've lived two lives and know of a broken timeline. You call all three of us your Saviors. Trust us when we say if you want this to be resolved you must speak to the ones who have the answers. You must speak with White King and Silver Queen." Una was insisted in her own stubborn way.

While the group at the palace was reluctant to try to do anything to call forth the divine couple someone wasn't.

Hiccup was lying down on a bed and someone waved a spring of a plant under his nose to wake him up.

"Ugh! Uh? Ah!" he drew the sword Toothless had lent him and a voice called out. "Relax your safe! I swear no harm will come to you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

I'm not gonna harm you, your brother or sister or even the children or your love Crown Princess Astrid. If you're worried about them, don't be. They're in the bedroom that was once Silver Queen's. I've sealed off and it's under special protection. No-one gonna hurt them especially the Knights.

All they are now is in a bewitched slumber just dreaming that their heart's desire has come true. They're perfectly safe and will remain safe. No harm will come to them. You have my word."

"Who are you? Where am I?! What's going on?!" demanded Hiccup as he tried to figure out where he was in this unfamiliar room. Not really remembering how he was abducted or how he got here.

"Well, where you are is the forgotten Temple of the Morning Star. What is going on I brought you here specifically because I wanted you to hear the truth. Not lies or someone else version of the events. But from the person who lived it and hear the true story and hopefully you'd understand. Maybe show me some compassion and sympathy?"

"Who the hell are you?! Come into the light!" he harshly demanded the voice who was hiding in the shadows.

"Very well. No use hiding in the dark anymore anyway," as a person came into the light and Hiccup was stunned who he was looking at.

He was looking at a guy who appeared to be 21 years old. He was about 6'1 with waist length snow white hair with a streak of silver going down the middle. He was of the same body type he had when he'd last visit the Dragon Kingdom with clothes more similar to what he'd worn in first life when he was 15 as a Viking just more of a neutral pallet.

The man also had pointy ears, silver markings around his stunning blue eyes and in the center of his forehead was a bright gold six-pointed star. But you could tell even though he looked young he was much older then he appeared you could see that plainly in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked kinder this time to the young man who seemed to unwind and smiled before politely introducing himself.

"My name is Aaron. Aaron Morningstar. And I've waited 1001 years to finally met you, Hiccup Haddock. To finally tell you my story and maybe by the end of it ask you for a favor."

"A favor? 1001 years?!" he asked in disbelief. He wasn't sure who Aaron was and couldn't believe a guy who didn't look a day older than 21 could live over a millennium was wanting a favor from him. But then again he had been reincarnated himself and done quite a few amazing things of his own. So, therefore, nothing should surprise him all that much.

"Yes, I've lived an extremely long and lonesome life and know only rare occasions of happiness. However, I've known plenty of misery, grief, and depression. But also about being unreasonably compared to someone else, having unfair expectations and not being accepted for who you are."

"You have my attention, Aaron. So tell me this tale you wish to tell me. And I'll be the judge at the end of what I find it to be of whatever you tell me."

"My story begins before the war between Draco Beings and Humans. It actually starts at the end of the war between the White King and the Dark King. That's where it starts..." he opened and back at the palace this story was starting to be told by three people.

Boden and Una had finally convinced Moon Shadow to use her forbidden power to summon White King and Silver Queen from their home realm and forcefully bring them to the Dragon Kingdom. The Divine Couple took one look at Boden and Una and they knew without them speaking what this was about.

"This about Aaron isn't it? You discovered the truth we've kept hidden for over a millennium haven't you?" asked White King and Boden nodded.

"There is only one reason I couldn't read his emotions the way I can read others and that if he's neither human or a dragon evolved into a human form. He's NOT human or dragon, is he?" pressed Boden getting in the God and his wife's face.

"No, he's not," Silver Queen cried in a breaking voice. Her voice was breaking as was her heart and she was shaking as she fell to the ground weeping regretfully. "Oh, my Aaron! What have I done? What did I do to my baby?"

"What? What are you speaking about, Silver Queen?" questioned Sister Pearl for all the Draco Beings and humans gathered around and Una replied simply. "She's talking about her son. Hers and White King's child."

"WHAT?! They don't have a child! There nothing about them having a child we told you that!"

"Because we wiped all memory and knowledge of his existence from this world! Oh, what crime have we committed to our baby?! Our only child! Oh, what kind of mother am I?!" she cried hysterically. "Oh, the shame! I shouldn't even call myself a mother at all! Not after what I did to my own son! I should be killed for I did to him!"

"My love we had to do it! What he did..."

"And are we not suppose to be merciful? Understanding?! Did we ever in 1001 years ever think we might have played a part in what happened or we may have done some wrong? We are his parents and maybe we did wrong!" she shot back at her husband who looked away. Clearly, they hadn't address this subject for a long time. Too long apparently and it may be too late now to resolve it.

"What are you all talking about?! What happened?!" the people of the Dragon Kingdom all were confounded by this and desiring the story and gradually it began to come out the truth that had been long forgotten.

Back with Hiccup Aaron was explaining part of the story. "After the first war and all the anguish and misery, no-one thought there could be a ray of sunshine or hope of any kind. But there was. My mother found out she was expecting me.

All of the Dragon Kingdom was so happy. So happy after the war that a new life was being born after a time of such tears and mourning. They erected this temple so they could take care of my mother personally throughout her pregnancy to guarantee that her baby I was delivered healthy and was the miracle they needed after the world almost ended.

I was born in this very room," he gestured to the room they were currently occupying and looked at the ancient cradle. "I was born when the morning star was rising and wrapped in swaddling clothes. I was considered a miracle.

It was a day of celebration for one and all. So much they painted this portrait to mark my birth and to forever remember the one and only child of Silver Queen and White King," as he yanked off the trap and Hiccup was stunned to see the couple holding a baby that was clearly Aaron.

"You are the son of White King and Silver Queen?! You're a Prince?!" he asked in amazement and Aaron nodded finally happy someone, at last, knew who he was.

"Yes. I'm neither human or Draco Being. I'm a Divine Draco Being. This will explain why you all have trouble with your powers on me. I had special powers of my own at one time," he explained when Hiccup interrupted him.

"What do you mean one time? As a Divine Draco Being and Bewilderbeast shouldn't you be like omnipotent?!"

Sighing heavily he sat back down on the bed before looking back into Hiccup's emerald green eyes with his amazing azure blue ones. "That's not exactly how my childhood played out, Hiccup," he replied morosely.

"We're so ecstatic to have our son and for the first six years, all was well. But then things started to change. We thought it was typical childhood phases and he'd grow out of it. But he didn't," explained White King as he commenced to reveal about his son to all who had gathered around them. Everyone was barely breathing and almost no one dares utter a word as this story came out.

"What exactly are you talking about? What did he do that was so bad?" Boden wanted to know exactly what White King was talking about. He was having again trouble with the Divine Couple emotions, but he and Una wanted the whole story and maybe a fresh perspective could put this in the right perspective it should've been in the first place.

"Well you have to understand as a Divine Draco Being we have a certain image to maintain. Responsibilities, duties, expectations. Those things to think about and we've to be there for our people; our children," White King started to explain but the 11 and 6-year-old still just looked at him and his wife wanting more of an explanation than just that.

So Father of all Dragon who was as white as snow sighed and tried to further explain his own actions while at the same time try to justify what he had done with his own child.

Therefore it wasn't exactly appropriate for him to throw temper tantrums that with his divine powers caused natural disasters upon this world. Or when we had to help the people him to run off and play.

I swear at times he either couldn't sit still, pay any attention, or his moods would shift so quickly we couldn't keep up and he had all kinds of social problems! It was a disaster! We couldn't get him to behave properly at all."

Boden and Una looked at each other and were thinking "That's typical child behavior and your upset with that? Divine or not he was being a normal kid. And his other symptoms sound all too familiar."

Suddenly Silver Queen looked at the two children who were known as the Savoirs grievously and spoke in a faint but broken voice full of agony. "It got worse when he was a teenager and started to rebel and was the exact opposite of a holy being. It's like everything that you expect a holy person to be he wasn't. Like he worships sin and had no morals or virtue."

Aaron in the meantime was telling Hiccup. "They weren't listening to me! I kept trying to tell them something was wrong with me! And all they could do was keep telling me to grow up and be perfect!

That I wasn't acting like the perfect son! That wasn't the perfect holy prince I was supposed to be! That I should be more like you three! All I ever heard was I should be more like the godforsaken saviors!

I kept trying to tell them my true feelings and that something was going on inside me but they wanted their expectations and their idea of the perfect son and what the Draco Beings thought I should be that I wasn't allowed to just be myself!"

"That's rough, boy can I really related to your childhood. I've lived through that twice!"

"Well, I'm glad you can but you didn't do something that got you banished, stripped of your powers and cast out for all time and then your very existence forgotten by one and all!" Aaron had turned his back to Hiccup and was crying with his lips trembling remembering that horrible day.

Hiccup got up and put a hand gently on his shoulder before asking him in a very understanding voice. "What did you do? What could you possibly have done to deserve that?" Hiccup was curious as to what the son of the equivalent of God and Virgin Mary of the Draco Beings could've done that would've led to exile from their version of heaven.

That is his old life be like Odin banishing Thor from Asgard. Or any other religion the head of it banishing their children from their home it was unspeakable even in normal family terms that a parent could kick their child out their home then wipe out their entire existence.

Aaron sighed as he slowly turned around to face Hiccup and explained. "It was shortly after my 21st birthday and it was years of suffering from what I know was some misdiagnoses bad stew in my head. Years of too much pressure to fulfill too many expectations and other people thoughts of who I should be.

I was only rebelling and acting sinfully as both a cry for help and to get them to stop making me act like someone I wasn't. You know as any normal teenager does? Did you ever do that? Wasn't your life like that? You and siblings?"

"Well, we sure didn't fit the mold of 'normal' Vikings. And yeah all of Berk didn't think we're the 'perfect' heirs either. And from what I can tell you're suffering from all the same mental illness that myself and my siblings have.

But you were misdiagnosed and untreated. But even we know what its like to be ridiculed, harassed and not accepted for who you are and just wanting to be yourself. And unfairly compared to others," he told him honestly which made Aaron smile to see Hiccup was actually sympathizing with him and understanding him like he hoped he would.

"Well, my bad stew in my head combined with my emotions and divine powers proved to be the perfect storm for what my parents consider the final straw that broke the camel back.

Even if it was a total accident and I didn't mean for it to happen!" he exclaimed as he started to explain the beginning of the end of his life.

"When our son came of age and was suppose to have his accession ceremony to fully form the holy trinity for all of Draco Beings he did the one act that was totally unforgivable!" White King explained the story as he remembered it.

"What did your son to that was so unforgivable?" they all wanted to know.

"He used his powers for reasons unknown to start the war between Draco Beings and Humans that last for 1000 years! He kept claiming it was an accident but he was the spark that starts the fire of a 1000 years of carnage, disharmony, and hatred!" bellowed White King furiously.

He obviously hadn't gotten over this not even a millennium later. Was he ashamed that his son had done this? Was he disappointed? What was he feeling over the incident? No one not even Boden or Una could figure it out.

"Please White King! Don't speak of your son that way!" pleaded Silver Queen still sobbing uncontrollably.

"How can you say that, Beloved? How could it have possibly been an accident? He claims that those phantom illness he tried to convince us were plaguing him caused him to have a meltdown and that we put too much pressure on him before the ceremony.

And that his powers spun out of control and the end result it started a war between the humans and the Draco Beings! He was lying! He was just not wanting to take responsibility like always placing blame on anything or anyone else other than being a man!" he shouted at his wife bitterly.

"I know that what we thought at the time, beloved. And that's why we did the ultimate punishment. Stripping him of all his divine powers except his immortality and banishing him from his home to live forever among mortals.

But what if he wasn't lying? What if something was wrong with him and we never listen to him? We never even checked on him after we left him to dwell among the mortals. What does that say about us parents?!" cried Silver Queen lamenting.

"What could have been wrong with him that we won't notice?" demanded White King furiously. He was being so unreasonable as he couldn't acknowledge he could've made a mistake or he didn't want to admit he was as human as the rest of the world. No matter if he was the God of the Draco Being or not. That he too made mistakes and like any parent was just as guilty of not listening to his child.

"How about the fact he was mentally ill?!" yelled Boden and Una in unison blatantly pointing out what obviously been disregarded in this case. Leaving the Divine Couple to look at them flabbergasted and opened mouth and asked one word. "What?"

"All three of us suffer multiple mental illnesses! Furthermore sounds like Aaron had all of our bad stews!" exclaimed Boden wildly wailing his arms about dramatically.

They still seemed perplexed and Una who veins in her forehead looked just exasperated and shouted right into their faces bluntly.

"Hiccup has ADHD, depression and an anxiety disorder. Boden is a Type 1 Bi-Polar and I've Asperger's Syndrome! And it sounds like Aaron had the bad luck having the extraordinarily bad stew of having all we had in his head!"

"That's preposterous! I'm willing to believe that Silver Queen and White King had an unknown child! But whoever heard of a Divine Child having a mental illness?" Sister Pearl asked with skepticism.

"Is it really that absurd? You are dragons given human form! Furthermore, I would say you also made similar blunders a lot of parents make. Don't be too harsh on yourself. But you put expectations on your child that was too high or unfairly comparing him to someone else," Boden pointed out to the whole room who had to agree with that reasoning it really wasn't that far-fetched when you put it that way.

"Or wishing for the child you wanted and not loving and appreciating the child you had and accepting him for who he was and not what you wanted him to be. But there is someone here who wants to tell you something. Something you need to hear." Una was trying to remain calm however she was channeling a spirit who had grown extremely restless with wanting to be heard.

"Who?"

"Someone who knows Aaron extremely well. She wishes to communicate through me. I'm giving her permission to use my body to communicate. So know it's not me speaking right now it's the spirit who was trying to say something you need to hear."

The only thing to show Una was possessed by a spirit was her blue eyes changed to a lovely shade of green and her voice changed.

"Hello, Silver Queen. White King. It's such an honor to finally meet you after 500 years. I've waited half a millennium to meet my in-laws"

"IN-LAWS?"

"Yes, my name is Mims. I'm the spirit of Aaron Morningstar's wife. I have got a tale to tell you about what happened to him and what he truly seeks now."

Back with Hiccup and Aaron Aaron was showing Hiccup what the shrine was about. "500 years I remained isolated in this disintegrating temple. Didn't have anywhere else to go and this was the only home I knew.

I was virtually mortal only I couldn't die. Except for the pain, I felt each day was enough to make me die. I was all alone and in a world where I was shunned by both sides. I wasn't trusted by either humans or Draco Beings. As a result, I just lived here all alone for 500 years.

Then one day a terrible storm came and nearly brought the whole temple down. You can still see how much damage it caused. I was trapped and gravely wounded. I felt for sure this time I was gonna die.

Then out of nowhere, she came. My angel. My Mims." as he removed the cloth and revealed the picture of a woman whose beauty was only equal to that of Hiccup's mother Valka.

She looked about somewhere in her mid-twenties with the face of an angel with loving sympathetic light-green eyes and long ginger hair in a similar hairstyle to his mother. Her outfit was also like his mother Viking outfit only it was light green and chocolate brown. Around her neck was the locket which was now laid on the altar.

"I'll never know where she came from or what she was doing in the middle of nowhere or how she found the forgotten temple. But she saved my life that night 500 years ago. In every way possible she saved me."

Aaron held the locket tightly in his hands before singing a song about his angel.

It was a day  
Just like any other day  
I was a boy  
Just like every other boy

But when the girl  
Unlike any, I had seen  
It's like she stepped out of a dream  
And into my world

Could have been the summer wind  
Playing with her hair  
As the sun danced in her eyes  
We were standing there

She smiled I forgot my name  
'Cause all I was thinking

Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying  
That an angel will love me  
An angel will love me

Maybe I'm a fool but I'm still falling  
Asking heaven above me  
For an angel to love me  
The rest of my life

You're the proof that the Father answers prayers  
'Cause somehow someway  
You and I are standing here

With the sacred promise  
And a ring that says it all  
I've just begun to fall  
From the deepest part of me, I say I do

Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying  
That an angel will love me  
An angel will love me

Maybe I'm a fool but I'm still falling  
Asking heaven above me  
For an angel to love me  
The rest of my life  
After all the changing seasons  
Have turned to years  
The crowns are gone  
And the suns have faded

I'd still be here  
Holding you  
When thanking heaven  
For my angel

Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying  
That an angel will love me  
An angel will love me

Maybe I'm a fool but I'm still falling  
Asking heaven above me  
For an angel to love me  
The rest of my life"

"I got separated from my tribe because of the war. I wandered for days and like an answer to my prayers, I found the temple. But when I entered I heard someone in trouble and rush to their aid and low and behold I found half buried in the rubble, Aaron.

I rescued him and nursed him back to health. We were two lonely souls and made a home for ourselves in the temple and spent many months trying to restore the temple to its former glory.

I believe I was the only soul he ever confided in the truth of his life. He bared his heart and soul to me. I told him secrets I wouldn't share with anyone else. Then at night when we forged for food and supplies we spent many magical nights together.

Galloping through the trees, dancing amongst the phosphorescent wildflowers, we even went swimming sometimes in a nearby lagoon without any proper garments on. However, we had all kinds of adventures just the two of us together.

We fell so helplessly and hopelessly in love. For us, the rest of the world didn't exist it was just the two of us and the temple that was our home. We became a husband and wife."

"How long were you together?" Silver Queen wanted to know anxiously about her baby and his true love. The daughter-in-law she never knew she had. To miss out on her son falling in love? What kind of mother was she not see her baby fall in love?

The spirit of her daughter-in-law smiled as she sighed in the rapture "Nearly nine years. It would've been forever until the day our dream ended and so did my life and so did Morning Star's."

"Aaron is dead? How can that be if he's the one behind all this?" White King asked baffled by this statement.

Mims shook Una's head to clear up the confusion before speaking. "Not Aaron. Morning Star our daughter."

"DAUGHTER?!" everyone yelled at this revelation. Clearly, they weren't expecting to hear that.

"This is my family. My wife and child. My beloved Mims and my daughter Morning Star," he said as he opened the locket and handing it to Hiccup who saw the photograph of Aaron's family.

It was Aaron, Mims and a newborn baby girl. He could see the girl had a clear mix of her parents genes. Her hair was ginger with a tiny wisp of silver. Her face looked even as a baby like her mother but with her father's silver marking and a gold star on her forehead and her eyes were the same blue as her father.

"What happened, Aaron? What is this all really about? It's not what you promised the Knights is it?" Hiccup questioned him softly as he handed him back the precious locket.

Sighing unhappily and profoundly he shut the locket. "I feel if I could do what was written in the Book of Wisdom and Foretelling my parents would finally be proud of me and forgive me. They might even allow me to come back home and restore my powers.

And if had my powers back I could do what I've wanted to do since that terrible day Mims and Morning Star were taken from me."

"What happened?"

"Morning Star had just been born. We're so happy. Everything was perfect and I couldn't be happier. But then the war that had never come to my home all the time I had been exiled to this world finally came to our doorstep.

It was a blood-soaked massacre, Hiccup," he recalled and now Hiccup was able to see the memories with his powers. Aaron was crying again as he chocked out. "I tried to protect my wife and child but it was in vain. I don't know if it was the Draco Beings or Humans who did it. But at the end of it, the temple which we had almost restored to its former glory was yet again ruined and my wife and child were dead," he was really crying as his face was in his hands and he was sobbing and Hiccup was actually hugging him as he could see these terrible memories.

After a few moments, Aaron pushed him away and finished up his tale. "And I was all but dead again. I was so broken. The war I'd accidentally started because of my own bad stew in my head which my parents never listen to me about that led to my banishment?

It had led to me losing my family! And worse I couldn't join them in death! I was left to live forever with this pain.

Then one day I heard you finally all came here and brought an end to my accident and so I formed the Knights in hopes you be summoned back here. That you could all possible help me."

"How?" Hiccup asked not understanding how he could help but want to help all the same.

"That you could help me do something from the Book of the Wisdom and Foretelling and then convince my parents to allow me to come home so I can resurrect my wife and child!"

"And so he's been waiting all this time for the day he could hopefully have a shot to bring me and Morning Star back to life. All Aaron wants is to come home and be with those he loved," finished Mims explaining to everyone back at the palace.

"What about these Knights? How can he make sure they don't rebel that they won't turn on him and kill all of us? Or the hostages when they find out he's making empty promises?"

"That's what I'm worried about! All the spirits can sense they will turn on him because they can sense he's got power or not telling the truth. And they might also use him as a hostage to force you to take the Realm of Eternal Sun!" Mims was still speaking through Una.

"So all this time we made mistakes and we should've listened to our son when he was crying out for help." Silver Queen hung her head shamefully.

"Look we all make mistakes. All of us are human and there no guide to being parents! Everyone makes mistakes! And we all have regrets or things we can take back. Even our parents weren't perfect!" Boden shouted out a reminder that everyone no matter what reality they lived in should remember. That everyone was human and no one was perfect.

"And none of us are perfect either. I may be the King but I'm not a perfect person or parents as perfect is impossible."

"Either way we must still do a daring rescue to save the children, Crown Princess Astrid and now it seems Aaron and Hiccup." Sister Pearl pointed out what needed to be done.

"We can take you to the Temple. But we still need a plan." The Divine Couple offered the people of the Dragon Kingdom. They knew they had to find their son and atone for their own mistakes at long last.

"Well, we better figure out one face. Traitors don't hold loyalty even to the ones they turned tail on! Those Knights if they feel Aaron won't deliver what he promised or like Mims pointed out find out who and what he really is they'll sense the opportunity of a lifetime!

We have one daring rescue of a lifetime! This is one for the history books! Never thought I've to help save the Son of Silver Queen and White King!" Deadly Siren really looked taken back.

"I must come with you. I must help Aaron." Mims pleaded through Una.

"Can I talk to my sister again?" Boden asked and Mims nodded and Una's eyes and the voice returned.

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing your body with Mims? I mean the last time you got possessed it wasn't exactly a good thing, remember?" he reminded her and Una looked at him with a smile.

"First off that was in the broken timeline and Hel was trying to make us angry. The Hel we know isn't like this. Second I've given Mims my permission to share my body so it isn't a forceful possession. Third I think we are really gonna need her to help us with this one. 4th. She can't have a corporal form so this is the only way she can come."

"Mims? Do you swear not to take forceful possession of my sister and to leave her body if Hiccup or I command you too?"

Una's eyes and voice changed to Mims and she nodded and said, "I shall never do anything to harm your sister. But I shall leave at any time you ask of me."

"Okay. Then let's get to this temple and save everyone before the Knights kill everyone!"

And with that, the group headed off before the Knights did go rogue and kill everyone.

Mims- Katherine Waterston- Tina Goldstein Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them


	8. Fight of your Life

Fight of your life

There was never a more outlandish rescue party in the history of rescue parties that was for certain. It was a mixture of people, royals, guards, the Divine Couple and the spirit of one woman, who was inside the body of a six-year-old girl, who was just one of the three humans acknowledged as the Saviors.

White King and Silver Queen were the ones directing the assembly throughout the intricate furthermore apparently never-ending labyrinth of the Dragonbone Catacombs. Regarding the facts of how they did assist in constituting them over 1000 years ago, they and their son Aaron would be the only living people who retained specifically how to navigate them flawlessly without getting lost and end up rotting.

It wasn't just a labyrinth that was old, pitch-black and creepy-crawly either. They'd acquainted with them to be on high alert for both booby traps both of mystic and non-magical creation. As they'd undertaken infinite extreme steps to guarantee the fallen could be laid to rest in peace moreover the catacombs wouldn't be befouled either.

"I still can't believe I neglected to recollect the Dragonbone Catacombs or that I was ignorant of the temple we are traveling to. Again I'm supposed to be the authority on all things correlated on anything to do with our theology and pertaining to you!" Sister Pearl lamented again as if she was still embarrassed for displeasing in her responsibilities somehow.

"Sister Pearl for the last time," Boden started to the Draco Being Nun in the soothing voice he could manage, "No-one knows everything. Even those who work in the churches or synagogue or wherever people go to worship know everything.

Hell, not even theology or any sacred text has all the answers either! Part of having faith is also just trusting in yourself! Furthermore believing things will work themselves out in their own way and time.

Including understanding, you don't continuously have the solutions or facts that why it's called faith! When we were Vikings and even meeting the Gods of Asgard they themselves acknowledged after the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment they were no greater or lesser than any human.

Therefore don't be too harsh on yourself," he again reassured her the best way he could. Via reading her sentiments along with views then comforting her the best he could.

"Besides it's not like any of you could see this coming for no-one can see the future! And no-one should know the future anymore then they should be able to change the past. We must just live in the present within the moment.

All we need to do is learn from the mistakes of the past to do better in the present and shape a better future according to how we live now. And there really is no such thing as an actual prophecy as all prophecy come true after the fact because people interrupt them in that way," Una pipped up philosophically as they gradually continued down the twisting and ominous catacombs.

"But don't you and your brother believe in fate? Destiny? Given what your lives have been like and all you've done?" challenged Deadly Siren considerably puzzled by her comment. Given her recent adventure, she was quite surprised by the Savories line of thinking. Accordingly, she was even more surprised by their response to her question.

"Nothing is truly set in stone, Deady Siren. We understand we're a turning point because what happened when we came into existence within the Grand Design; The Tapestry of Creation," Una started to describe in simplistic terms the facts of life and Boden proceeded to further clarify what was so simple that people tended to overlook and way overthink a lot of the time.

"But we also realize the funny thing about things of destiny and fate? Whatever is meant to be or one fate you can change it because you are a free-thinking being with a will to choose it for good or ill.

Consequently, life and whatever path to your destiny or fate is a fusion of what may be a little predetermined true. Except there is still a choice and free will and whatever circumstances are thrown your way in life and how you decide in the end to face them and deal with them."

"The children speak the truth, Deadly Siren. Fate is a very funny way. If we permit ourselves to believe life is previously decided for us. That we have no choice at all in or we all have 'our parts already assigned". Then answer this question? Why were we given free will or a heart at all? If everything already decided from birth to death like a storybook already written by another author and we have no choice, then why are given a free will. That gives us the choice to be the author of our own stories? Unless we can write our own stories?" Mims' voice questioned the group at large.

That got everyone to stop and pause a moment to genuinely think. It was at the moment the Dragon Kingdom reach their moment of Transformation and Enlightenment that the Nine Realms had reached. As that what was the prominent teaching of the Haddocks. It was extraordinarily significant when it came to altering the course of countless lifetimes.

Thereby making them understand they can write their own stories in the story of life itself. Furthermore, define for themselves who their own character in their own story of life would be. It remarkably was something to think about long and hard. You could be any kind of character in your own story and you could either write a tragedy or a happy ending. But the point was you had the control over your own destiny and that meant again you wrote your own character and ending all the way.

Unfortunately, they didn't have time for a lot of profound and deep philosophically think or thinking about what life was really about. Because they had to trug on. It was slow progress as White King and Silver Queen still had to deactivate the traps and even with Azurewings trying to help speed things along it was still slow going.

"We do need to pick up the pace some," warned Mims emotionally after they'd been traveling for about an hour. Every time she spoke through Una she sounded even more alarmed. Like her heart was gonna stop and she was already dead, to begin with.

"Why is that? Are the children in grave danger?" quivered Queen Moon Shadow in a terrified tone to spirit woman.

"It's because I'm getting flashes of the confrontation to come. It's gonna be hell on earth, Moon Shadow. Graver than the battle a year ago. I'm sensing the future is in flux and not certain who gonna prevail in this battle. The battle could swing either way and will be packed with surprises. Either way its a power keg gonna blow sooner than later and we need to get there extraordinarily posthaste when it does.

The outcome of this Kingdom and your guys Heaven is at stake. Not to mention the souls of all who call this world home!" Una blazoned emotionally.

"I'm gonna go astral project and see how many traps are ahead so can try and disable them faster. Our brother's life at stake too you know!" Boden concentrates to release the Spirit within as the group hurried about the pace.

Meanwhile back in Aaron's private chambers at the Temple of the Morning Star Hiccup was doing his best to talk some reason into him.

"Aaron, really buddy I can feel for you more than you know. I mean in a weird way I've lived three lifetimes. And I've memories of all them. And each had their pleasures and pains."

"I knew you were extraordinary Hiccup Haddock. You and your siblings. The way my parents preached about you and how you three were transcribed in the Scriptures since before my birth even. You three and your achievements are celebrated athwart the realms and worlds throughout the multiverse.

Believe me, I had plenty to master in my schoolings when I was a kid even if it was quite hard to pay attention. I had a particularly hard time attempting to concentrate or staying focused and yet, all the same, they're drilled into my head about a great deal of the multiverse along with many other subjects."

"Look, Aaron, it's not a crime to be mentally ill. It's a crime what people did in centuries past to those who have it and it's still a crime the stigma and how people with mental illness are treated or represented in modern media," he replied knowingly.

It still stung him and his siblings how they got treated for several reasons but anyone who got labeled and mistreated for mental illness alone knows that pain alone. Bullying is wrong but when it came to be bullying for mental illness that was just about as low as you could go. Especially if people dared use the "R" word. That was the one word no-one should ever use ever. If you dared used that one it was no wonder people lost their tempers and fistfights broke out if you dared use that vile word.

The stigma, bullying, and misinformation, the media and movies make out everyone who was mentally ill to be some nutcase that was wanted for murder or something. But NEVER call them "retarded" that was the worst you could call someone. Because people who are mentally ill aren't stupid by any means. Different yes but not stupid and they never should be called that ever. In fact, NO-ONE SHOULD. That was bad as a racist comment in Hiccup's family mind.

Which is why he and his siblings had done quite a lot of research in their second lives knowing they'd been lucky in their first lives as Vikings to get any help to treat their illness at all on Berk. Education and knowledge was power and it was better to understand something then not to do.

Or their parents had been loving enough to try and seek some type of help. Or their been some way to make some type of meds to help them all in a time period when mental illness wasn't even known.

"My parents didn't think I was sick. No matter how many times I pleaded with them something was wrong. I just knew something was wrong with me. I felt strange and I knew the things I felt and did weren't normal but sometimes I couldn't help myself."

"Mental illness still isn't understood well and many people don't understand it at all. That's why people get tortured for it or parents don't know how to recognize it or deal with, Aaron.

A physical disability like my leg," he pointed down, "they can see and easily deal with. One they can't see and that is not the same in two different individuals despite having the same illness and so many symptoms? Much, much, much harder to deal with. Especially when they aren't the ones dealing with it themselves."

"But Mims understood!" he cried out defensively. "She was the only one to understand! I told her everything I ever felt and what was wrong with me! She listened to me! And even helped me learn to deal with my symptoms!" he shouted with fiery tears in his azure blue eyes.

"Maybe because she took the time to listen and understand you and saw you for you? Wasn't gonna judge you or put expectations on you? Maybe that did help. Is that another reason you want her back? That she was the only one to understand you?" he replied in a sympathetic way.

He nodded sadly wiping his tears away. His voice breaking he spoke. "She was both my best friend and true love. But I also desire her and my daughter alive so I can have my family. What I want is what every heart and soul needs. Family and friends."

"I understand that you understand the difference between wants and needs, Aaron. That you realize it's the things you can't ever replace that matter most. I understand what it's like to be alone and that being alone is as much of a death sentence as one can have to be alive."

"But I can't die, Hiccup! That's the problem! That makes it worse! Look I comprehend and understand the rules of death. Don't think I don't! So you don't need to tell me them! I fully know and been through all the five stages of grief! Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance.

I also recognize death is pointless and that the point. That you're not supposed to play favorites, that it's the ultimate fairness in all words and that any world can't support so many lives at once. And that what dead and gone can't be restored." he recited all the laws and rules of death perfectly just as Hiccup been told in his first life when they just learned to use the Spirit Portal.

Aaron ran his hands through his hair and started to tug on the silver streak in his hair for a moment before going on. "Believe me, I was also taught that lesson. But even you got an exception to that world with your Spirit Portal and Spirit Days! The Spirits could come to visit you! You can turn back the clock and enjoy your past life!

Besides you were reincarnated after you lost your world! I know all this! Therefore, Hiccup, don't try to not tell me there not a way to bend a rule even if you can't break it!"

"How do you know about all that?" he asked whitened and curious. He wasn't certain how Aaron knew all this even if he was the son of a man and woman who'd be by Biblical standers God and the Virgin Mary.

"I've my ways," waving his left hand in a flippant manner. Hiccup wondered if Aaron was also left-hand or perhaps ambidextrous from what he'd notice during this long private conversation. Since he seemed to use both hands with equal skill. "But I need to see those wonderful, sweet memories. You've seen my memories its only fair I see your memories. If you really want us to understand each other then show me these three lifetimes, please?

I don't want to just hear about your life I want to see it."

" Yeah, I can show it to you. But you got to show me more yours too."

"Deal."

So holding hands both took a deep breath and a memory exchange was done as Hiccup transferred three lifetimes of memories into Aaron and he transferred over a millennium of his life into Hiccup.

Both after the memory transference was done wavered a bit and almost fell to the floor but managed to keep erect. "Wow that was intense!" they both said at the same time.

"You've really had a beautiful life. Despite each life, you lived. The Broken Timeline, Proper One and the Reincarnated One all have had their happy times even at their worst moments."

"Well, I now actually witnessed your childhood from your POV and well observing you and Mims? I can see and feel how happy you two were. But the day of hers and Morning Star's death?"

"It was horrible wasn't it?"

"Yes. Plus I feel your anguish and detachment. However, you do realize now all your Knights are all the villains my siblings and I made over our lifetimes? Ominous dragons and humans who will turn on you in an instant?

Especially if they found out the truth about who you are, what this place really is or however you have been pulling off those mystic displays!"

"I told you and you saw for yourself I have no power other then I'm incapable of dying! I've collected all the ancient relics left in the temple and hidden them where no one could find them and use them for the show.

But only those of my blood can make them work! They're useless in mortals hands! My parents, Mims and I are the only ones who know all the secrets remaining in this temple.

No-one else knows all the secrets of it!"

"Trust me that's not gonna stop this group! My family and I've fought them too many times! Where there a will there a way! They are too violent and they will turn on you and use you as the ultimate weapon.

We've got to get Astrid and kids out of here, go to Toothless and tell him the truth. Then get the Knights in the penitentiary and then maybe we can talk to your parents and work out your family drama."

"Are you sure?"

"Aaron your playing with not just with fire you're playing with a ticking explosive! Trust me we got to get everyone out here fast before that warhead goes off and we all end up dead! Believe me!"

"Okay. There a secret passageway we can take to get to my mother's old room and get everyone out. Then we take the Dragonbone Catacombs back to the Palace and if you can get your friend to listen to me then we just hope this works out."

"Let's do it...AAH!"

"What's wrong?!"

"We might be too late! The Knights are trying to attack the children! My heart is hearing their heart songs screaming for help and I can sense they are in terrible peril!"

"No child gets hurt on my watch! Let's go!" as Aaron picked up twin black blades and they hurried to challenge the Knights.

Taking a hidden passageway the came up behind the Knights who seemed to be following the orders now of Traitor Johann and Last Breath that Slitherwing that been Axel Dagur's sociopath cousin's personal pet.

There was no doubt in Hiccup's mind that Axel was among the humans and other bad dragons who as Draco Beings were there. Again this had to be a cult made up of his and siblings past foes. It was the only thing that made logical sense.

"Come on put your backs into it! Get those children! If we threaten to do some bodily harm or have a little 'fun' then the King will have to toss of his crown to us!" Last Breath was yelling to the other Knights trying to break down the door that was obviously locked with an enchanted barrier to prevent entry by force.

"What do you think you are doing?!" screeched Aaron furiously at them and they all looked at him seeing their leader for the first time without his mask.

Traitor Johann smiled an oily malicious smirk before answering. "We're doing what you really had no intention of doing, Aaron. We're taking the Kingdom and then we're going after the Realm of the Eternal Sun and then the rest of the multiverse."

Aaron went as pale as his hair and couldn't breathe. How did these people know his name? He hadn't told anyone aside from Mims and Hiccup his name in over a 1000 years. How did they know?

"What's the matter, Prince Aaron Morningstar? Cat got your tongue?" roared Traitor Johann and then reached into his blackish red robe and pulled out a battered old leather book.

"You shouldn't have left your diary lying around where someone might have found it! You're so stupid! No wonder your parents cast you out then made the whole world disremember about you! No wonder your so pitiful you live in this disintegrating old rat hole.

Then you whine about some retarded slut and your little mutt dying! How pathetic are you?" he ridiculed and insulted him and Aaron started to collapse to the ground unable to take the harsh words attacking his heart and soul.

Hiccup, on the other hand, wouldn't take it. "Johann no matter what world you are in your an offensive, parsimonious, rapacious and ruthless man! You act like a friend but in the end, it's all for you and what you can get for yourself! You stab your own mother in the back as long as it got you ahead in life!

You have no loyalty other than to yourself! And people are just ants you can step on! Your no more a human being then the ants you squash! You were just waiting to turn the tables and attack a poor soul who's been through enough hell already!"

"And you are the so-called "Savior?" a weak, imbecile one legged scrawny boy? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"You'd be surprised. My brother, sister and I've already thwarted all of you quite a few times and the butt-kicking were extremely satisfying. So," cracking his neck. " if you thinking your gonna get to those kids or my girl and molest them in a sacred temple you got another thing coming."

"I can see your memories and your dream fantasies as clear as day. I know what you desiring to do as soon as you think them up! And I can tell you it ain't gonna happen on either of our watches!

Now shall we dance?" he said with a bow and Aaron had now picked himself up too.

Half the Knights went after them and the battle started at the sounds of swords slashing filled the air and few kept trying to break down the door.

Because of the commotion and the attempt on their lives, everyone had instantly woken up from their bewitched slumber and Astrid had found herself taking charge. She felt at first wishing she had an ax to fight with for all she had was a dagger and it wasn't that big but it has to do.

Still, she had to breath and think. She looked around and did a swift headcount and noted all the palace children both human and Draco Being was here and they all looked scared. She knew if they were gonna get out of this she had to change that.

"Look you have to realize you're not incapable children! You have the blood of both dragons and honorable warriors running through your veins. You have to fight back! You can't let yourself be prisoners!

Your kingdom is depending on all of you! You have to help fight back! I know you can do it!" she encouraged them in a strong outspoken voice trying especially hard to inspire all the children who just looked doubtful and scared.

"What can we do? We're just children. We don't have any type of power or fighting skills!" they shouted back as if they have given up without even trying. Astrid, on the other hand, wouldn't be put off that easily and standing tall shouted right back at them.

"That's not true! I've witnessed you in my past life all of you fight alongside me and your parents' fight and win the fight countless times. In fact, you help turn the tide many times when it seemed futile. You just got to believe you can do it here as well!" she informed them wishing she could show them her memories like Hiccup did to point out the truth in her words.

"How?" they all asked curiously. "How did we help win in hopeless wars and fights?" they wanted to know.

"All of you who are the adopted siblings of the Dragon Riders were trained to be elite warriors. You must take all the skills you've learned and the Gronckle Iron daggers which I know were enchanted by Azurewings and fight with your hearts.

And for all the rest of you?" looking at the Drago Beings. "You may look more human but your still Dragons are you not at heart?"

Looking at each other they nodded. "Then your natural born powers are still with you! Look all you Nightmares should still be able to flame up, Gronckles makes lava blast, Zipplebacks gas, and spark, and Nadders still shoot spines?"

The Draco Being children of those species all nodded. "Yes, we still have those abilities but we are inexperienced in how to use our natural abilities," they confessed to the Crown Princess who blew her blond bangs out of her sky blue eyes and looked at her little army and declared strongly.

"Then just use your instincts! Trust yourself and just do it! Don't think and just do!"

"What about me? I'm a hybrid? What can I do?" Cloudwings wanted to know as she really didn't know what she was truly capable of being of two different species.

"Try everything! Think about what both your parents can do and just try everything, Cloudwings!" Astrid told her the best advice she could give her and she nodded.

"And us?" the Night Furies asked with eager anticipation from the Crown Princess who was the lover of one the savior and King's best friend.

"I only know the special abilities of the ten of you and I don't know if you can tap them yet. I have no idea what your six are," Astrid started to say and quickly relayed to the ten princes and princesses what she knew they could do.

Then she paired them up best she could with the best battle plan she could. For that door was gonna give way any moment.

She had matched up to the human kids with dragons in one group. The second group was Cloudwings with Sister Pearl Kids. Toothless and Moon Shadows a third group and she was with their nieces and nephews in the fourth group.

"Can we try and be the frontal assault?" asked Black Aries to Astrid.

"If I knew what you could do, I agree, Black Aries. But I have no idea if your special powers are gonna emerge or what they may be."

"You just told us to trust our instincts and not to think and just do, right?"

"Yes," she said nervously.

"So let's see how that works out!"

"Okay. Give it a go."

Raka and Black Aries stood before the door waiting for it to give way. The second it did they just act instinctively. Like they just knew suddenly what their powers were.

Black Aries ran and bashed with his head the broken pillar they'd used to break down the door. This stunned them as it crumbled to pieces as if was nothing. Before they could recover from the shock his twin sister Rake started to shoot different color plasma from her mouth and each color had a different effect.

Her first one was purple and was electrical and caused the one on the right to fall to the floor. The one on the left got hit with a blue one stunning them. She shot a red one up above to burn through the doorway to bury the others.

She looked around at all the children before blowing a low yellow one. It healed them by rejuvenation their energy.

"Thanks, cousin. Shall we take the lead now?" asked her cousin Odette Swan asked and she smiled. "Not at all. Use your talents. All of you."

"Well, okay," she started to sing and it somehow that enchanted the temple to come alive and bend to her will. "I've cast a spell. The temple will fight alongside us." turning to her brother she asked him. "What can you do brother?"

There was a crack in the temple above them that let a bit of moonlight from the full moon come in and his whole body glowed. Just as another Knight tried to enter he pulsated with this energy and the man was render them unconscious.

"I can do that," he replied simply.

"Well not to be outdone, but I seem to be able to take the crystal and make weapons out of them. See?" Xena replied as she pointed to what she been doing in the background and her brother suddenly became visible again.

"And I can use the starlight to become invisible so I can shoot my plasma without being seen." Vesper proclaimed with a gleeful look on his face.

"Well, nice to know what you can do and I can't wait to get back to Dragon City and on a Spirit Day and see you do it as a Dragon. But let's get fighting.

Group A take the west side. Group B take the east side. Group C the Upper levels and Group D you with me! Let's go fight the fight of our lives!" she commanded her little troops who whooped and hollered with exhilaration and took off for the fight of their lives.

Group A was again the Royal Guards children paired up with the Dragon Riders adopted siblings. Their opponents with the Drago Beings who were the counterparts Toothless's Whispering Death Rival, The Skrill, the Leader of the Speed Stingers and Mildew.

Stormfly's children with Guard Astrid's kids worked together to bring down the Whispering Death. The Nightmares along with Snotlout's sibs took out the Skrill, The Alpha Speed Stinger went to Meatlug and Fishlegs and the honor of facing Mildew and getting rid of his ugly was Barf and Belch and the Twin's adopted sisters.

It was some brawl as the battled all over the west wing of the temple which they all felt regretful about damaging an ordained temple and yet at the same time they still had to fight for their lives.

In the east wing group b which was Cloudwings and Sister Pearl's triplets were taking on Axel, Krogan, and Ryker. The triplets were attacking Krogan and Ryker and Cloudwings was occupied with Axel. She was surprised she had both her parents' special attacks merged together for a fusion attack which really surprised the sociopath.

She could move silently like her mother as her Dragon Species originally had feathers that were soft but razor sharp. And her fire came out in the same shape as her father's. So she was able to mix her style and throw off Axel who wasn't happy to be falling to a Draco Being let alone a girl but one was kicking his butt and she was doing a hell of a good job at it.

The heirs to the throne had a nightmare to take down in the northern part of the temple. Something that haunted every dragon in every realm. The Demon Dragon. Even in the Dragon Kingdom he was a demon and said to be the right-hand servant of Dark King and Red Death.

Krashath! The Demon Dragon of Lust. White as a bone with blood red eyes of lust! Evil didn't begin to describe him. Vile, wicked, immoral, malevolent those words weren't enough at all for him.

Still using all the unique powers that Hiccup had told their parents earlier they battled like true Night Furies to contain him and then conceivably send him back to the Pit of Black Flames!

And then down in the main chamber, the remaining Knights were busy dueling with Aaron, Hiccup, Astrid and the kids."

"So was it like this a year ago when you battled to save this world?!" asked Astrid jokingly as she parried an attack by a mask Knight.

"I was in Toothless's stealth bomber trying to stop the genocide of the humans!" Hiccup shot back seriously as he did a flip over the Knight and grabbed his robe the hung him up on a piece of a stone ledge where Raka knocked him out. The six Night Furies and their new powers were really helping but they still need more firepower soon to win the battle.

"We are still getting hammered here! If we don't get reinforcements I don't will turn the tide or the temple will survive!" he yelled back as he was losing steam fast. Sword fighting was hard as it wasn't something he did every day.

"I can't lose the temple, Hiccup!" Aaron called back desperately as he used one blade to wrench a weapon out of his attacker's hand and parry another attack. "It's all that I have left! I can't lose the temple!"

"And you won't! The Calvary here!" shouted a familiar young girl voice and looking up bursting through the temple doors was indeed the Calvary.

"Thank Odin!" yelled Hiccup felicitously seeing the rescue party rushing in. Toothless rushed in and started to battle like some warrior king out of one of those role-playing internet games.

"So what's going on and where do we need to go?!" he demanded quickly and Astrid yelled loudly to the king who tossed her a much-needed battle ax.

"Group A is the west wing, group b is in the east wing, group c is upper levels and the rest is down here!"

"On it! Guards! Elite Guards go to the west wing immediately! Deadly Siren! You, Azure and Cloudjumper go help group b in the east wing. Second Guard go to upper levels!

Sister Pearl go find the inner sanctimony and find the Holy Heart of the Temple! Activate it's power as quickly as possible the rest of us stand here and fight here!" ordered King Toothless as they all began to fight a battle of epic proportions that hadn't been seen since the Battle of White King vs Dark King.

Whilst the battle raged on White King and Silver Queen were running through the chaos not even attempting to fight screaming for their child. However, in the midst of the carnage and mayhem, they couldn't unearth him.

Suddenly Hiccup, Boden and Una ran into Divine Couple who couldn't believe what was going on.

"Help up! Please! Where is our son?!" they begged them in the midst of the epic battle they begged the three humans who were called this world Saviors to tell where their son was.

"He's in trouble right now. His life is being threatened," whispered Hiccup in a hollow voice. He had given all he could in this battle and felt he was about to drop dead from it.

"He's terribly scared and a mixture of other emotions. He's trying to escape and I hear a thought. The Morning Star." Boden who had used a lot of energy up just helping them get here was looking at their pleading faces with tired eyes.

"I'm seeing the future is still in flux. The outcome of this battle and the future of this kingdom and your own is still uncertain. It could go either way. But more lives and souls are in danger.

You must be with your son. He needs you now. When the Morning Star Rises. I can't say any more than danger approaches and you'll find him at the Morning Star." Una replied but she too sound winded but it might be because she was currently acting as a vessel for another soul.

"The Morning Star?" they asked confused and then Mims' voice came out of Una's mouth.

"At the top of the temple, there is a small space remember? Like a small bell tower only instead of a bell there hanging is a golden image of the morning star itself. Aaron liked to go there to watch day turn to night and the reverse.

If he planned to finally die that's where he would go. He said it was the closest he ever get to going home." Mims reminded them of what they'd forgotten about this sacred temple.

"But he can't die! He's still immortal!" White King exclaimed in shock and Una looked at him and warned him. "No magic last forever, White King. Not even yours. Furthermore, everything eventually dies. Plus Hiccup said Traitor Johann found Aaron's diary. What if he's figured out a way to kill him?" she pointed out a scary possibility which made White King go whiter then he already was.

"White King we can't let him die before we make amends! Let's go!" Silver Queen cried and they took off as they raced to the top of the temple.

The exhausted but heroic Haddocks was about to follow when Mims inside of Una shouted loudly at her to stop.

"What?! Mims what is it?!" Una spoke out loud so her big brothers would hear all this.

"I need you and your brothers to find my locket and then go to Sister Pearl. There something only I can do. I made the ultimate sacrifice once and I must do it again."

"What's going on?! What going on Mims?!" demanded Boden urgently to the ghost of Aaron's wife.

"You heard her Boden. She says she needs her locket. And that we need to take it to Sister Pearl. And something about sacrifice and we are running out of time!" she relayed confused at what Mims was wanting and why.

"Well, we don't have to go far for the locket. Here it is," Hiccup produced the locket. He'd picked up before he and Aaron had raced to face the Knights.

"Okay. Mims where is the Heart of the Temple?" demanded Boden to the Spirit who had so far honored her promise not to do harm to their little sister.

"I'll take you there if you both allow me to control Una."

"You have our permission."

"Let's go!"

Mims in control of Una was so fast as she led the brothers to the heart of the temple which was untouched even by the chaotic battle. They unearthed a desperate Sister Pearl who looked like she was losing her mind.

"What are you three doing here?!" she looked up half-mad from her apparent failure to fulfill her sacred duty to her king and their church.

"Here to help you!" cried Hiccup as the rushed in and closed the doors behind them.

"So just shut up and listen!" yelled Boden rudely which she looked affront about but now wasn't the time for manners. Not with the fate of the whole world at stake.

"I assuming you're disconcerted because you've not unearthed the Heart Relic of the temple, correct?" Mims asked through Una and Sister Pearl nodded morosely.

"Every temple, church anything and everything that is connected to Silver Queen and White King as an artifact that is Heart of each holy sight that has amazing supernatural power from their home realm.

It's always in the heart of the holy sight! I've seen many ancient relics stashed here but I can sense none of them are the Heart Relic and if we can't find it I doubt we can win this battle!" she was sobbing uncontrollably and again looking like she was failing in her duty as Head of the Dragon Kingdom Church.

"You don't get what this temple is, do you? This is the Temple of the Morning Star! It was built to be Home and Nursery for Aaron's Family when they're expecting him! He was born here!

It was built to honor HIM. The Miracle of Only Son of Silver Queen and White King! Aaron is the Heart of this Temple! It's not an object it's him!"

"What!?"

"Of course!" shouted all three Haddocks at once with a burst of understanding.

"Why else would he never leave or call this place the closest thing to home? He's the only one who knows all its secrets or can make the artifacts work! This was his home away from home!" Hiccup shouted as the clarity was coming on so fast it made his head spin.

"They must have come here countless times before his exile! Perhaps even held ceremonies and celebrations here! Like perhaps his birthday was like Christmas or something even before his banishment!" Boden was seeing the perfect parrals between the Dragon Trinity o the one back in on Earth and Christianity.

"Then that means Love the source of the power of this temple! The key to Aaron's powers must be like ours! It comes from our hearts and the more love we feel the more we can use our powers!" Una exclaimed excitedly while jumping up and down.

"But from what he told me and I guess from what you got because of how he was raised and not treated for his mental illness?" As the eldest Haddock looked at his younger siblings who all nodded in agreement with the statement.

"He didn't get the love or help he needed so his powers were unstable and when he had his mental breakdown just before the ascension ceremony on the eve of his 21st birthday..' Boden started and Una finished.

"It is like the three of us totally having a meltdown back on Berk! Like how we nearly destroyed the house on Mommy and Daddy's anniversary only for Aaron due to him being of Divine Blood it's much worse because he's got stronger powers!

Also that lack of love, attention, and support and not getting any treatment? Everything else?!" Una exclaimed again as they could see this all so clearly in their mind they didn't even need their powers all that was needed was their imagination really.

"The magical backlash?! It's no wonder his mental breakdown caused the war! It was a terrible accident! And then you add 500 years of isolation and still no treatment? That's got to mess you up!" Hiccup went on as the whole story was playing like a movie in front of all three of their eyes.

"But then by chance, you met the one soul who truly understands you and finally helps you and then you lose her and your child?"

"And for the next 500 years, you are still stuck dealing with all this?!"

"Yes, you understand my love and I've to save his life and my in-laws now! And I can only do that if you all help me!" cried Mims speaking once again urgently through Una.

"How?! How can we help you, Mims? You're dead, no offense. None of us can raise the dead." Hiccup explained sadly the limits of what they could do.

"Mine and Morning Star's souls reside in the locket. You've been touched the energy of the Spirit Portal and some godly beings of your own, haven't you? You have got a special godmother, correct?"

"And we've some unique powers, yes. And yeah we are in our second lives. What are you getting at?" Boden wanted to know what Mims was about to propose.

"I believe if you're to transfer some of your energy into the locket I could be temporary be brought back to life. But only just long enough to do the one thing I must do. Please hurry," she pleaded her request to them.

"I know the prayers for a soul transference. So we can do this let's hurry." Sister Pearl opened her world equivalent of the bible and began to recite the prayers needed for the transfer.

Where Aaron was exactly at that moment in time was at the very top of the temple busy fighting an exhausting duel with Johann. Aaron was quite skilled after 1001 years of learning swordplay. Though Johann was a dirty, rotten, dishonorable fighter who was vicious, vile and full of malice.

Not to mention he kept psychologically torturing Aaron as they dueled so it was extremely hard to concentrate as they dueled.

"So pretty boy is just a little baby crying for mommy and daddy to let him come home!" as he swept at his head.

"I'm not a baby!" as he lunged at him furiously only to miss and nearly fall off the roof of the temple.

"Ha! You're such a loser! You're not worthy in your parents' eyes! I mean those little brats from another world are the ones called "The Saviors!" You just a mistake! A bane on their existence!"

"Don't say that!"

"But it's true! The whole Dragon Kingdom loves three humans more than you! They sing proudly their names and no one knows about you! They get treated like royalty and here you are just held up in a disintegrating temple in a godforsaken undergrowth!

Face it! You're not wanted by anyone! You're not a miracle! You are a mistake! You don't exist to anyone! If your parents actually loved you they would have let you come home a long time ago!

You mean nothing to no-one! You were born alone! You will eternally be alone! And one day you'll finally die alone and not even your fleas will mourn you!"

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"Useless, trash, filth, smut! That's all you are!"

"I said shut up!"

And then Aaron's lifetime of anger start making his costly mistakes and as they dueled the golden morning star was being destroyed as well as Aaron's own heart and spirit.

It seemed the more hearing the words out loud was taking out of him the power of his immortality. Like he was losing the love inside of him that kept him alive. When he started to bleed from the assaults it looked like he was finally mortal.

When a large cut was made across his chest and blood was oozing was when his parents showed up and saw their child for the first time in over a millennium. It was shocking but to his mother seeing her child bleeding sent her into a white-hot rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" and she shot a bolt of ice at him and looked at her unconscious son who was bleeding profusely.

"Aaron?! Aaron?! Please wake up!" she was pleading with her son.

"I think he's going into shock," her husband replied as he was trying to check for a pulse.

"No! I will not lose my baby for the second time!"

"How about I just sent you all three to the Pit of the Black Flames?" chortled a sinister voice as Johann approached them having recovered and held one of Aaron's swords now coated with his blood on it.

"I read somewhere to kill a Divine One you need something of there's to do it. Well, I've got both his blood and his sword. And I think in the name of the Dark King I'll send you three there and then release the Dark King and Red Death and claim the Dragon Kingdom in their name and we can claim your realm than all the multiverse.

"Your mad!" cried White King and Johann only smiled sadistically.

"Thank your son for my madness! Prepared to die!" as he raised the sword and ready to kill them all when there was the sound of someone panting.

There was a flash of green and a woman screaming as the blade went through her body followed by Toothless, Moon Shadow and the Haddocks rushing in as back up.

Toothless and Moon Shadow unleashed a barrage of their forbidden abilities to take down Johann and protect the Divine Family. Johann didn't know what hit him in a matter of 30 seconds but he was incapacitated quickly. The Haddocks went to tend to Divine Family as the Toothless and Moon Shadow kept an eye on Johann.

Hiccup was able to heal Aaron who was still able to be saved but the woman who'd sacrificed herself to save him and his family wound were fatal and Hiccup couldn't heal fatal wounds.

Aaron only took a moment after his wounds to healed realize who had saved him. He held the dying woman in his arms and screamed. "Mims! NO! Not again! No! Don't leave me again!"

She opened her green eyes for a moment and in her last breath, she whispered to him, "Aaron, I'll never leave you. I'm always with you. We both are. I will forever love you." and her body vanished before becoming a green ball of energy.

They watched as the locket opened on its own where the bigger green ball of energy joined a tiny ball of turquoises energy and then the locket shut. Aaron walked over to the locket picking it up and crying for the loss of his family again.

"We've got all the Knights defeated. Now we need to put a family back together." Toothless whispered to Hiccup who whispered back. "That will be easier said than done."

As everyone looked at the three Divine Bewilderbeasts and weren't' sure what was going to happen.


	9. Reconcile

Reconcile

There was plenty to do in very a short amount of time. However, utilizing a blending of the adolescent recently unlocked capabilities along with remarkable wizardry they're adequate in restraining the Knights by holding them in a comatose state as they strolled back through the complex Dragonbone Catacombs.

Once they safely return to the palace grounds one faction took the highly deadly Knights to the most high-security cells they had in the dungeons. They could be considered wickeder than ISO turrets utilized for interrogation purposes. Considering they're exclusively reserved for the evilest war perpetrators. They weren't employed very frequently. Moreover, if they were employed it indicated things had become grievously wicked to utilized something so ominous it was similar to living death to apply them.

In some ways, they're accurate reminiscent of Hel's Purgatory prison which was incredibly diabolical furthermore inhumane. However, presently the Knights were that critical. They'd be held there with half of the most highly trained guards and other armed forces awaiting trial for their crimes against the kingdom.

Everyone no matter who they were still got a fair trial no matter what. Despite some of the kingdom citizens may argue about sentencing and how the wheels of justice turn as they do in any world. The Dragon Kingdom Legal Court tried to be reasonable and righteous if the person or persons were pronounced guilty. They were at least merciful to all people who have ever tried the court.

For the King and Queen didn't believe in the death penalty no matter how high the body count was. King Toothless firmly believed that killing a killer didn't make you any better than the said killer. It was still murder in his eyes and he won't teach his children to become killers. Some may frown upon this but King Toothless didn't care. He wouldn't ever sanction during his reign the right to pass the death penalty ever.

Still, that was a matter for another day. There was something far more important that had to be fixed. The damage to death does can never be undone. But through life and love, one can still fix what is broken and be mended. Death isn't an answer to any problem but in life, you can solve anything even a broken heart and a broken family. Therefore right now as this very moment King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow along with the Haddocks and Astrid were doing just that.

One way or another they're going to do what seemed the most hopeless miracle of them all. Helping the Divine Royal Family reconcile after a millennium apart. If they could do that then well they really could do anything. Although they could only do a small part to help. Aaron, Silver Queen, and White King had to do their parts as well to fix their family. Consequently, it would take all of them to pull off this miracle.

Hence King Toothless gave swift and pierces orders. Stardust and Nightrainbow were to oversee to the rest of the palace and kingdom and establishing everything back into proper order as well as dealing with the Knights along with any other lingering problems. Plus making sure none of the children weren't traumatized by the experience they had just undergone.

They had the easy job of putting the kingdom back order. They had the tougher job of putting a family back in order. The King's adopted sister and brother wished him good luck and went about getting their home in order while he and his wife went to go putting a family in order. Both sides really needed luck each was hoping that the other side had all the luck in the world.

They had taken the Divine Royal Family to a secluded but spacious chamber far away from the bustle and hustle of the rest of the palace. It had a wonderfully peaceful and easy-going environment. Friendly, homey, pleasant furthermore gave a very family-orientated feeling. It was just the ideal place for what they hope to achieve here that was for sure. Which is why the chose it in the first place.

They exceedingly desired that would help break the ice. After all, all Hiccup and his siblings could recollect several catchwords that came to their minds. Each of them very appropriate for the moment at hand. One came from a movie another came, White King, himself had told them in their first lives when he had ordered them to get their family in order, while the last one was from their godmother and her husband.

From the Disney Pixar movie "Brave" they thought of the theme of the movie and what was told to Merida rang true here. "Fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond torn by pride." That was what the Witch had told Merida to do to save her mother and it seemed to be the same here in many ways.

The second thing they're thinking was this. "To put the world in order, you have to put your family in order, and to do that you have to put your heart in order." White King in his Alpha Dragon form had told them that before they had faced Drago Bludvist and their father had died saving them in their first lives.

The third thing they're sincerely thinking was something that their friend Helena the human form of Hel had had to do two months ago after her father Loki almost destroyed the whole world when he nearly murdered Hiccup and almost brought about Ragnarok a second time. Again not something anyone was happy to reminisce about, to begin with, but again it did have to go with what was going on here.

Odin, Kara, and Azrael had made her do the difficult thing a person is ever asked to do to put her father's tortured soul to rest and that was to forgive him. Which in all honesty is the hardest thing to do? Most people don't get it. It's easy to hate, be angry and do nothing. But it's hard to change, find redemption by reforming and forgiving. No one truly understands that until they are in that position to understand the difference of what is really hard and what is truly easy.

Apparently, there is a saying in the Tenth Realm or Heaven. It goes like this: "Those who learn to forgive themselves and others are one step closer to understanding God. For only those willing to forgive earn the right to be forgiven in turn."

Hel like almost everyone else who ever lived hadn't wanted to forgive her father or her brothers for that matter for their sins. But in the end, she had done it and was finally able to make true peace with her past and convince her brothers to accept love and take human forms of their own. Now Loki was truly at rest and her and her brothers had started to finally live truly happy lives.

Keeping all that in their minds they're ready to do one of their difficult jobs thus far. The three of them along with Astrid and Toothless and Moon Shadow were supposed to act as both impartial judges as well as peacemakers to assist this family in bridging the gaps between them and hopefully reconcile. Which was to begin any minute now.

Moon Shadow at least had the foresight to bring some refreshments to at least make things a little more comfortable. Hot chocolate and strawberry pie which by no means was as good as their mother's Valka's but at least it did ease the tension. Valka may still be a miserable cook although she always did make fabulous hot chocolate and anything with strawberries was marvelous as well. That fact was valid in both her lives.

"Well, I'm very appreciative for this savory treat, Moon Shadow. It's not my mom's handy work which is special when she makes hot chocolate and strawberry pie. However it's still extraordinarily delicious, your chef does you and your people proud. So um what do you guys think of food?" inquired Hiccup to the Holy Family in a vivacious smiling demeanor.

"I'd like some marshmallows in mine, to be honest, Hiccup. Big fluffy ones in unusual colorful shapes. The kind Mommy put in my bedtime cocoa when I was a child," reminisced Aaron as he traced the crystal goblet with his left ring finger dejectedly. He was looking down at the cocoa in his hands and not at his mother when he said that. He still seemed to be lost in another world since they had left the temple. Like he wasn't fully grounded in reality.

Silver Queen glanced up from the opposite side of the room at this and had a single tear in her azure blue eyes. "I almost forgot about that. That you never could go to sleep at night without a cup of my homemade cocoa with the funny marshmallow animals I made," she choked out in a depressed voice the jeweled goblet quivering in her dainty hands.

"What I most vividly recollect is you were terribly terrified of the dark and refused to also go to bed unless I thoroughly checked your room for monsters. You kept insisting that monsters from the Pit of Black Flames were coming to get you.

You wanted me to make certain they're went coming to get you. Plus make sure your Blue Ice Crystal Nightlight was burning all night long," his father recalled in a nostalgic voice. He gave a small smile as he recalled his son early childhood something he hadn't thought about in a long time. It was such a long time ago and yet he could recall it if was only yesterday.

"Funny," Aaron spoke still looking at the floor not meeting their eyes, " I thought you two thought I was just being a stupid baby being scared of the dark or having accidents till I was 9. You always seemed aggravated by it."

"Well, it was sorta embarrassing," White King admitted bashfully when Una cut in an indignant voice to quickly turn this around before feelings were bruised and made certain common sense was practiced and not idiocy.

"Um, White King?"Una began in a sharp but still as calm tone as she could manage. But she was firm and to the point, as she addresses the God of the Draco Beings

"Being afraid of the dark is absolutely normal and there is an abundance of people who never outgrow it. There also people who wet the bed all the way into their teenage years. It's uncommon but it does happen and it's not anything to be ashamed about. This is just typical parts of childhood.

It's all perfectly normal for any child to go through. It's to be expected and should be accepted no matter what. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, even if you're the God of the Draco Beings. Everyone is human even if your not technically a human but no one is perfect not even someone who is divine we are all flawed as perfect is an illusion and we need to remember that.

I and my brothers aren't perfect and we are called your Saviours! Well, guess what? I'm not abashed to confess even I still have an accident once in a great while. Sometimes you just don't wake up. It happens and it just part of life! So really it's not a sign of being a bad part or to be embarrassed about its just life!

Plus fear is something that is nothing to be ashamed of. It's a normal reaction and it's how we know there are limits and how we protect ourselves and know when to fight or flight. Fear again makes us human. Why be ashamed of something totally normal?" she questioned him as she cut up her slice of pie and ate it. It again was good but it wasn't her mommy's pie.

"Yeah, Una and I have phobias because of cruel pranks did to us in both our first life and second lives. Both which Hiccup blames himself for which again Hiccup it isn't your fault." Boden spoke up about something that history had repeated in both their first and second lives. This seemed to be forever a part of him and Una and they could glance at Hiccup who seemed very enraged by this having to be repeated twice.

"I just wish I could still kick Snotlout and Twins' ass till their black and blue for it! But yeah they gave my brother and sister both claustrophobia and monophobia," Hiccup started and could see the whole room was confused. They obviously didn't have a human dictionary. Then again most people didn't have a dictionary on the technical names for phobias either.

Sighing Hiccup patiently explained what each phobia meant. "Meaning Boden scared of small spaces or rooms he can't get out of. And Una can't handle being alone. She panics if she's left alone for more then ten minutes. Furthermore really can't outright handle being away from me or Boden for very long," he explained what the definition of these phobias was and the effects they had on his siblings.

"Which the only good that came out of being given these fears is Boden the best escape artist ever and I'm the champion of hiding and seek." Uba acknowledged the only good that had come from these two strong fears they had which had served them well in both their first lives and second lives no doubt about that.

"All in all what Hiccup and his siblings are saying. Childhood has numerous normal parts to it that we all go through at different stages. And part of childhood is having normal childhood fears. Though other fears are part of it as well. Childhood as many wonderful things about it but like any time in life there is the good and the bad times. So again let's focus on other memories. Happier memories? Like is there something else you remember that was good before the bad times?" Astrid inquired courteously as she was hoping to be useful here as well.

"Well, all of Aaron's first was great to witness. First steps, first words, the first time he used his powers. So I remember those fondly." Silver Queen admitted in a sweet and happy tone. Her smile was prominent on her lovely features as her azure blue eyes saw those golden memories dance like a parade in front of them thanks in part to Hiccup's powers.

"Well as a parent we all love being there for the most important moments of our children lives. Though we do remember the most important thing we can give them aside from love is roots and wings," Moon Shadow replied thoughtfully to the holy mother who looked up from her recollections moderately perplexed.

"What? What are you speaking of?" she questioned in a small but uncertain fashion.

"Yes, what do you mean, my Queen?" inquired White King who also looked a little ignorant moreover thrown by the Night Fury Queen's comment. Even though it made perfect logical sense to all the others in the room.

"Well, before we enlighten you to what my wife's words mean let us share with you some advice our parents gave us the day our ten children were born," offered King Toothless to the Holy Bewilderbeast King and Queen. "Perhaps if you had heard it may have come in handy at a later time?"

"Anything right now could come in handy. So please do tell us King Toothless. What did your parents tell you that you think we oughta know?" requested Silver Queen to the Night Fury King.

King Toothless smiled toothlessly and set down his jeweled goblet before composing himself. He took a deep breath letting it out slowly before he began to recited the lessons that both his and Moon Shadow's parents had given both of them and their siblings before they had their children.

"Being parents is the most incredible and difficult job in the world. However, there is no greater thing you could ask for. Though as parents, there is much to do and a great deal more to learn. Parenting is learning as you go experience. Kids don't come with a list of instructions nor does parenting. However, you can do several things to make certain you raise them right.

One key thing is never spoiling them in any way. Not even once. Teach them the value of hard work, responsibility as well as other strong moral values. Therefore they don't grow to become obese, indolent, or selfish.

Make sure to set rules and limits as well as reinforce them so they don't grow up egotistic and parsimonious. Don't give in to their every desire and above all remember to say NO. You're the parent your in charge you run the show not them. Remember that. If you don't the consequence you'll pay later in your life and in their will be dire.

If your child falls let them learn to pick themselves up. They can't learn to fend for themselves or how to become strong if you pick them up every time they fall. They have to learn from failure and if they stumble and fall they must get back up themselves. We can't coddle them or they'll never learn to be strong or independent or self-reliant.

Don't ever reward bad behavior. Give praise where its due but don't let go over their heads but never give a reward for bad behavior. Correct it and never reward it.

Make sure to listen to them. Don't hear them listen to them. You have to listen to your child and what they are saying or feeling. Really take the time to listen or something important can be overlooked and something bad can happen.

Give everyone the same amount of attention and love and never play favorites.

Make sure the punishment fits the crime and the lesson is learned.

And just be prepared to be driven mad. They'll make mistakes, break rules and do things you don't like but you'll love them anyway. But in the end, it will never be the package that matters it will be how you raise them that will determine the final result," as he finished reciting what the former Kings and Queens had enlightened their children on about parenting which so far had worked very well on their 16 grandchildren.

"You seemed to be very wise and know a lot, King Toothless." White King said in a very admiring voice and the Draco Being King smiled his toothlessly smile and replied in a thoughtful voice.

"No more than any other parent, really White King. Just what my own parents told me when my kids were born. Same advice from my wife's parents and they told it to our siblings too. It's really just good common sense advice truly. Years of experience and overall generally good parenting advice."

"Wish they'd know a little more about that when I was a kid," grumbled Aaron furiously with his arms folded over his chest. He was looking up and away from his parents with a huge scowl highlighting his face now. He was unquestionably hostile and just wanting to let it out but feeling he didn't have permission to let it out.

"Aaron! Speak openly and plainly. Furthermore, face them. You have something you been wanting to say to them for 1001 years. Then tell them now. Just say it! But don't mumble it. Just say it from the heart!" Hiccup ordered him sternly. The Holy Prince looked up at the 16-year-old teenager who was called a Savior who was just looking at him with a knowing look.

"Yeah, all of you should just say what you been wanting to say to each other for over a millennium. Just let it out and let it go! Just say it!" yelled Boden at all of them. He was getting pretty fed up that they're all avoiding the inevitable by stalling and he wasn't gonna wait around all eternity for them to get to point they needed to get too.

"It's long overdue so just get it over with. Get the elephant out of the room and stop dancing around it! Just say it! Now!" Una commanded in a very loud voice at all of them. She was highly annoyed and like all her siblings it was like get it over with already. JUST SAY IT. LET IT OUT LET IT GO AND JUST SAY IT NOW!

"Fine!" Aaron turned to his parents and looked them in the eye for the first time in over a millennium and told them straight up what he'd wanted to say to them his whole life.

"I hated the fact you compared me to them! I hated the fact you didn't listen to me when I was growing up when I kept telling you something was the matter with me, and you won't listen!" he had jumped up as he said this and was shaking with rage with his fist clenched tightly as he unleashed a lifetime of bent up anger at his parents.

Taking a deep breath he continued to yell all the pain, anger, anguish and suffering he'd ever felt in his immortal life out to them and he didn't skimp on the details he just wants to let it all go and he was really letting it out and letting it go as he did it.

"I hated the fact you kept pushing me to be perfect and never just let me be myself! That you kept wanting the son you wanted but didn't seem to love the son you had!

All I wanted was to be loved and accepted for who I was! To be listened to and given the love, help, and support I needed!

And I hated the fact you banished me from home for what was an accident when you wouldn't believe me even! You banished your own son and tossed me out like garbage and forgot all about me!

I felt unloved, abandoned and like I never even mattered to you at all! That I was a mistake! Like I wasn't a miracle at all! That I was a shame of your flesh!" and this point he was crying and the tears were just cascading down his face like a raging waterfall but he kept going and he didn't pause to even breath. He just kept going.

"I had to wait 500 years for the one and only person to give my life meaning and who loved me for me! Mims! And for almost a decade I finally was happy and then she and my daughter Morning Star had to die!

You don't know what my life was like in exile and how much I needed you after I lost my family! And then after the Saviors came I only could come up with a crazy plan to hopefully come home and have my family restored to me!

And now that's still forever beyond my reach because you still hate and are ashamed of me and just want nothing to do with me!

I'm your son! And yet you don't give a damn about me or my suffering!" he finally got it all out. Once he had said it all he shook one more time wiped his eyes and collapsed back into the overstuffed chair he'd been sitting on and looked exhausted.

"Feel better?" Hiccup asked him kindly and Aaron nodded still very tired but at least happy to have finally said it all. Boden then turned his attention to Silver Queen.

"Your turn. Let it out. Let out what you've been wanting to say for 1001 years," he told her and she took a deep breath and rose walked over to her son's chair and touched him for really the first time since his exile.

"Aaron? Please look at me," she started to beg her son who only begrudgingly glanced at her. She was literally looking like she would die right then and there from how he gazed at her though she tried to stay strong as she spoke in a broken voice to her baby her only son.

"Aaron? Baby? I just wanted to say first off I'm so, so, so, sorry. As a mother, I can't express how sorry I am for what I did to you nor verbalize how much it's plagued me each day or the regret and guilt I've carried with me this past millennium." Aaron gazed eyes he had inherited from his mother into hers and she had to gaze away for a moment obviously too ashamed to look at them.

Suddenly she forced herself to look back at them and him. Still weeping her heart and soul out she continued on. "I'm ashamed to call myself both a mother and the Holy Mother for after what I did I've not right to even use the word mother at all. Truth is I could tell you're were suffering as a child, I really could. However, I made the wrong choice to permit you to suffer rather of doing my job as your mother and help you.

I let my duties come before my heart. I was so occupied striving to be the Holy Mother to the Draco Beings that I wasn't being a mother to the one who matters most. My own son. You are my son and you didn't need some religious holy being telling you to act like some divine holy being.

You needed me to be your mommy and take care of you. To love you and listen to you. And I'm sorry I didn't listen or love you enough, Aaron. I'm sorry I failed you." she was weeping now as she gazed at the floor and continued sobbing with her long silver locks concealing her grieving face she continued onward with bearing her soul out to her son.

"I'm sorry you've had to deal with such anguish and I wasn't there to help you deal with it. That I wasn't given the opportunity to know my daughter-in-law or met my granddaughter.

Or that they were brutally taken from you. I can only say the tribulation you've felt all these centuries is the equivalent of the grief I've endured and felt every day in your vacancy.

All I can say if I could turn back time I would've done it all different. However, I can't reverse what transpired in the past. Although I would like an opportunity to be the mother you rightfully deserve. If you would let me." she finished sobbing as Moon Shadow and Astrid were now picking her up and consoling her.

For a few moments, no one could say or do anything given the hysterical state Silver Queen was in as it took at least ten minutes to calm her down and for her to stop crying. When she had finally seemed to stop crying and could compose herself everyone was looking at Aaron. He hadn't spoken but was looking at his mother in a strange way. But still won't look at his father. So King Toothless who was closest to the Holy King took charge at that moment.

"White King it's time you got it off your chest now. Say it. Say what you need to say to your son," ordered King Toothless firmly and the Holy Father bowed his head and then looked at his son. It was clear he wasn't prepared for this anymore then his wife and likely had been thinking of this moment for a long time but still didn't know how to say what he needed to say or just how to say he was sorry.

So it looked like the only place to start was at the beginning. He got up and walked over to his son who still won't look at him. He cleared his throat as he stood in front of him and in a shaking voice began to say his feelings and apology to his son.

"Aaron? Son? Please, will you at least look at me? Please? I'm sorry I was narrow-minded, pig-headed, unreasonable and again put my duties before my only true duty which was to be your father. There so much as a father I should've done and I didn't do," he started but Aaron wouldn't look at him. He'd been willing to look at his mother but he still won't meet eyes with his father.

Still, his father carried on hoping by the end of this his son would at least look at him.

"Since now I've seen first-hand the deep hurt and devastation that my being a poor father brought to your life. That you've done some reckless things after being abandoned and wounded by me the man who should've loved you the most. But know this truth, my son, that you don't have to follow in my footsteps of irresponsibility.

I know that never understood how crucial a role that being a father is. But I assure I do understand that now. I should've done my best for you. So I could hope when the day came and you became a parent yourself you would do better than what I did for you.

What I want for you now Aaron is this. To be courageous right now and be able to walk away from the abandonment, neglect, and the mistakes your mother and I made with you. So when the time comes and you're a father you don't make the same mistakes as the ones who wounded you.

That you're involved in your children lives. That you do more than provide for them. That you walk beside them and show them what it means to be people of honor and love.

Mothers and fathers should love their children seeking to win their hearts, protect, discipline and teach them what is right and wrong. Parents should teach their children to walk with integrity, treat others with respect, be responsible so they can live for what truly matters in this life and the next.

I realize now that some people don't realize too late or never at all that everything else in the world doesn't matter as much as the souls of your children. It's those who live for themselves and don't leave a legacy of love behind that are the most dishonorable and fools.

But again what I want for you my one and only son? What I've truly always wanted all these years of seeing you suffer? Is what I want you to be able to do right now is. To be able to regardless of the suffering you're I put yours through that you will find the strength in yourself right now to let it go and walk away.

Then mentor others who have no-one in their lives but desperately need help and direction. That when you have a family they and all future generations can rid us these mistakes and evils. That is all can finally be broken by you. I want to see you guide all of us out of the darkness, I want to see you break the chains of destruction.

I want you right now to look inside your heart and find the courage within you to finally let it all go. Let it out, let it go and walk away and start anew. Can you finally do that?" he asked in almost a breaking voice as he looked at his child who still won't look at him.

Everyone was taken aback by White King's words or how Aaron would react to both his parents' statements. They'd poured out their guilt and offered up their apologies. All three of them had spoken from the heart and said what needed to be said that was true. But it still hasn't fixed things.

Furthermore, Una couldn't help but feel there was one more person who needed to speak. She carefully picked up the locket that Aaron had left on the end table and held it to her heart. She could feel once more Mims' spirit entering her body and once more allowed her to speak.

"Hello, mind if I join the conversation?" she asked again through Una's body once again. Aaron's whole body became revitalized when he heard his wife's voice and jumped up out of the chair trying to find her and realize her voice had come from Una.

"Mims!" exclaimed Aaron in gleefulness as he went to hug Una who held up her arms.

"Aaron, that would be a little inappropriate, don't you think? I'm only a spirit again and within a six-year-old's body. That would be considered somewhat sexually inappropriate and downright criminal." she reminded him of the current circumstance her spirit was in.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he apologized looking embarrassed as well as depressed.

"It's alright," both Una and Mims apologized to him at the same time.

"But Mims! It's been so long since I've seen or heard you in any form. So tell me what can you offer here?" he asked her desperately despite it was rather awkward taking to his wife when her soul was currently speaking to him from the body of a six-year-old girl.

"Well, I want to thank all who in this room for stopping those evil Knights. Not your best idea, my love. I understand what and why you're doing it. But not the most well-conceived idea." she chided him and her body language was clearly evident as was her mannerism as she was speaking through Una though Una may have shared some of the same opinions.

No-one was quite sure how much was Mims and how much was Una. As Una had only been possessed once before and that in the broken timeline and that was done as an act of violation and incense for war. She never actually done this as just being used as a means for communication before. So it was uncharted water for one and all.

"Admitting not the most well-conceived idea, true Mims," Aaron nodded in agreement with his wife's obvious deduction.

"And I know you're desperate to be reunited with me and our baby. Furthermore, I presume you figured out on your own I didn't pass on to the Realm of Eternal Sun? Which is why you're even more distraught?"

"How could you pass on to the Realm of my birth Mims? Not only your my wife but our daughter carries my blood so she's half divine. But anyone connected to me shares in my banishment!

Therefore as my wife and child, you couldn't move forward! Neither of you could and didn't help you were assassinated! Everyone knows murdered souls linger! So I knew not only had you died violently, but you weren't at rest and you couldn't be at rest!

Yet another thing that was my fault! Everything was my fault! My banishment! My stupid bad stew in my head! My parents have forsaken me! The stupid war! And now your deaths! And the inability to truly be at rest! All of it was my fault!" as he laid all the blame he carried in his life at his feet.

"Wait! Wait a moment! How could you possibly know your wife and child couldn't be at rest? What gives you that knowledge?" requested a puzzled Queen Moon Shadow.

"Yes, where does that logic come from?" King Toothless also wanted to know clearly he didn't get the logic behind that line of thinking.

Once again Hiccup, Boden, and Una lamented heavily and complained they absolutely needed to hook the Dragon Kingdom up with cable and internet.

"Have you guys never investigate the paranormal? Never seen a paranormal investigation team? Or a TV show?" Hiccup inquired them all seriously and they looked at him cluelessly. He looked like he was exasperated and tired of explaining something that was a bit of common knowledge or at least should be.

"Seriously do we really have to build a satellite to get your cable and internet cross space and time?" Boden wanted to know. He looked at his siblings and they all nodded.

By hook or crook before they went home the Dragon Kingdom was gonna get hooked up with cable and internet for sure since they'd missed out on quite a bit. A lot of useful stuff but they make sure to block out all the stupid junk and acid tripped cartoons at least. But they would get them the good stuff before they got home.

"Ugh, okay here we go! Some of the basic knowledge of ghost, spirits, and demons are this and any paranormal investigator will tell you all this straight up! So listen well and don't forget any of it!" Una spoke loudly and clearly as she began counting, on one hand, starting rattling off some things you should really know about the paranormal.

"Rule one 1. NEVER PLAY WITH A SPIRIT BOARD! You never know what kind of door your opening and you can invite in something you can't get rid of like a demon!

Rule 2. Spirits can be attached to everything from objects to the land. If it comes to the land or property a lot more tricky to get rid of. An object you might just have to burn it or just physically remove the object from your home but still get rid of it.

Rule 3. Never have mirrors face each other. That creates a portal.

Rule 4. Never give a ghost or demon permission to come into your home!

Rule 5. Cleansing and exorcism don't always work but are sometimes the only way to get rid of them.

Rule 6. Sometimes spirits don't realize their dead if they died suddenly or violently.

Rule 7. Who you are in life is who you are in death. You are a negative person in life you'll be a negative person in death.

Rule 8. Ghost needs the energy to manifest and you get scared they feed on that to manifest.

So that's just some of the basic rules you'll get with any haunting. Ghost can be very possessive, territorial and among other things and yeah they can do everything from scratch you to rape you. And it takes a lot of energy to throw something!" Una explained in a somewhat agitated voice like she felt she shouldn't have to explain what they should know on some level.

She should know as a bridge between worlds and they'd seen just about every paranormal show cable had to offer. Also given their powers and everything else they didn't knock anything off.

"Its true spirits can get caught between worlds and not as they say 'go to the light' if something is preventing us," Mims confirmed again speaking through Una who was delighted in the wisdom of the three Haddocks. And curious about this "cable and internet" which they spoke of.

"So us banishing our son is preventing you from moving on?" Silver Queen asked stunned by the news and more stunned by Mims reply.

"Mine and Morning Star's energy is attached to the locket. We possess it because we both cannot move on give the reasons Aaron stated and we couldn't leave him alone. We had to remain close." Mims explained the circumstances of hers and Aaron's child current state of existence.

"So your souls are trapped in there? Like in the broken timeline my soul was imprisoned in the cave where Hiccup's soul found me?" Una asked the spirit Mims aloud and she felt Mims inside energy warm up as if she was hugging her. She could tell that was a yes.

"Yes. Just as you couldn't move on in that broken timeline we can't move on. Furthermore, even if we could move on we wouldn't choose to move on unless Aaron could join us. I'm not leaving my husband and our daughter even forever a newborn will not be without her father." Mims was steadfast about her commitment to Aaron and that she wouldn't abandon him nor leave him without his child in any shape or form.

"You know from all that I'm gathering there been quite enough misery and anguish coming from all factions. Appears like everyone is exhibiting the same measure of resentment, blame, furthermore regret. Moreover yearning you could all have a do-over." Astrid surmised from her well-honed observation. This overall had been an absolutely remarkable discussion all throughout the evening.

"But we can't turn back the clock and annul the past. We don't have that kind of power." White King pointed out dejectedly with his handsome face hanging low.

"No-one has the capability to revise history, White King. Didn't you listen to what was spoken before about the past, present, and future?" Queen Moon Shadow asked solemnly him and he shook his omnipotent head gently.

"We can't alter the past any more then we can foretell the future. The future is a mystery. That is constantly in motion ever changing with each choice we make. But we can make it better at the same time with each choice we make whether that choice is for good or ill." King Toothless started philosophically then turn to Hiccup who continued on with the great wisdom he had gained through two lifetimes and one broken timeline.

"We must learn from the lessons of the past by doing better in the present and shaping a better future according to how we live right now."

"Yes, it about living in the moment. Learning from your mistakes and doing better. Yes, the past can hurt terribly. But as a wise mandrill that you can either run from it or learn from it," pointed out Boden which again no one got the reference. Geez did these people need to get some pop culture to hook up really quickly? Like right now!

"Sometimes to preserve the future we must seek solutions from the past. Aaron was supposed to be a miracle. A symbol of peace and hope when one war ended wasn't he?" Una asked the godly couple who nodded deliberately as they remembered what their son's birth was supposed to signify eons ago.

"We are supposed to be the Holy Trinity of Dragons." Silver Queen confirmed unostentatiously.

"Well, I believe your long belated for becoming that Trinity. Except you must come together as a family. Although this must be the entire family. All generations must be apart of your world and the Spiritual Leaders now going forward for both you and the Dragon Kingdom. For it wasn't just Mommy and Daddy running Berk for us training dragons and running Berk was a family affair. We did it as a family." Una informed them proudly and happily

"Yes what my sister says is the truth and what worked for us in our first life will most definitely work for you. For you being the source of the Dragon Kingdom Religion and in charge of their version of Heaven is gonna have to be a family affair. The Dragon Kingdom still has a lot of rebuilding to do after only a year of peace between Draco Beings and Humans," Hiccup pointed out the truth of what needed to happen.

"But its still gonna need its Spiritual Leaders and well-having one whose wife is human and their child is half Draco Being and Half Human I think will really help you and the Dragon Kingdom in the long run." Boden chimed in not to be left out of what needed to happen to change to help the Divine Family out but all of the Dragon Kingdom.

"What are you three exactly saying?" White King asked as if not realizing what was transparent as glass.

"You know exactly what we are saying, White King. What all of us been saying since before you even came to the Dragon Kingdom to be reunited with your son. It's time to put the past behind you and come together as a family. It's time to end Aaron's banishment and restore him to his rightful place among the Dragon Trinity." Hiccup informed him and with his words giving him a swift kick in the rear.

"Also if you do have the power to resurrect you should use it to bring back to life your daughter-in-law and your granddaughter. Furthermore, have a proper wedding ceremony for Aaron and Mims. Plus I don't know if your people do something like a christening or whatever but do that for your granddaughter. It will really help the Kingdom out and yourselves heal as a family." Boden pointed out what the next steps that should be taken.

"It's time. It's time to forget the past and forgive. Put the past behind you and move on to the future. Surely you can all do that? Can't you?" asked Astrid looking at them with her sweet baby blue eyes and with a cheerful grin.

"Yes, surely you can be human enough to forgive each other and make amends? Can't you? Not let this anger and guilt perpetually devour your hearts and souls? It's time for this family to be whole again." Queen Moon Shadow told them as she took Silver Queen hand and started to move her to her son.

"Yes, please don't let your family be broken any longer. Please, there nothing more important than your family. Nothing." King Toothless informed them as he helped move White King closer to his son.

The Haddocks gave Aaron the push he needed to get closer to his parents and then they all backed off when they're close enough to each other. As everyone looked on with encouragement the three Divine Bewilderbeast finally embraced each other crying and whispering the words "I love you and I forgive you." The family had successfully made up. Now everyone watched in silent wonder as both Silver Queen and White King both placed their right hands on their son's forehead and spoke in echoing voices.

"Prince Aaron Morningstar we restore to you your birthright and end your exile at last. Powers that once were enchained are now unchained and welcome home our son," as they annulled their sorcery over their son finally restoring him to his rightful place by their side.

Aaron's birthmark that six-pointed star radiated a dazzling gold and the whole room became consumed by it and when it vanished Aaron was dressed rather differently.

He was in an immaculate white suit embellished with mulberry cuffs, collar, down the front, a flower pinned on the left side plus a cape. He had armored shoulder pads, the silver in his hair was tied back in a ponytail and he wore dangly earrings. Overall he was rather attractive and much more royalty like in this then the patch up tunic and pants he'd been wearing all this time they'd seen him in.

"Una the locket please?" Silver Queen requested in a benevolent voice as she retrieved it and handed it gently to her.

Silver Queen waved her right hand over it and two balls of energy were drawn out of it. Green and greenish-blue. She waved her right hand over the green one first and another blinding light appeared and when it died there stood Mims alive although she was dressed very different than when she was alive the first time. Last time she had looked like a Viking. Now she looked like a princess!

Her long ginger hair was loose and wavy with a crown of soft rosy blossoms beautifying her head. Matching earrings dangled from her ears and her locket was gleaming around her neck. Her gown was an off the shoulder teal gown with billowy short sleeves a light green sash with matching pink flowers hanging from the sash and teal low heels with pink flowers.

Cradle protectively in her arms was a small newborn girl also dressed like a princess. She was in an aqua blue colored gown with a gold beaded belt.

"Mims! Morning Star!" cried Aaron jubilantly with tears of rapture streaming down his face as he embraced his wife and daughter who were both finally living. Their kiss was one for the record book and looked at their sleeping daughter. It was clear Aaron had all he wanted and couldn't ask for more.

"We will have an official wedding when we get home. I am looking forward to getting to know my daughter-in-law. And of course, getting to be a grandma," Silver Queen giggled as she was playing with her granddaughter's tiny hand.

"And we will make sure to do right to all of you when we get home." White King vowed who was also enamored with his grandchild who was smiling and giggling.

"Well before anyone goes home I think this is cause for a ball! Since the peace ball was unfortunately interrupted I saw we've another ball. One to celebrate all that been achieved! Peace, family and everything else!" King Toothless declared happily to see everyone was getting to their happily ever after.

"And then we can all go home. Us to the Realm of the Eternal Sun and you can send them back to where they belong which is Dragon City." White King agreed to the Night Fury King who agreed as he saw his wife was already going over details and motherly things with Silver Queen and Mims.

"Well, a party would be nice. Can it still be a masquerade?" Una wanted to know eagerly.

"It can be anything we wanted to be, Una. Let's just go plan it and have fun!" Aaron exclaimed in an enthusiastic voice as he was just smiling a huge smile.

And with that, the future was hopeful and bright again.


	10. Returning Home

Returning Home

It would take several more days to get the ball together for the second time. Which was just as well because several additional projects were under development at the same time. Therefore five days later it was time to host the second masquerade ball to celebrate harmony as well as the reconciliation of the Holy Family.

Which given the last six months of turmoil from the Knights plus the prior 120 hours of striving to put everything back together furthermore salvage everything? It was extraordinarily significant that unquestionably zero went incorrect a second time! Consequently, everyone was praying and hope against hope that this time this party went off without a hitch and it was the magic you only found in fairy tales come to life!

Which is why they'd a marvelous surprise for the entire kingdom and the holy family in the store. Therefore before they could host the ball the entire sovereignty of both Draco Beings and Humans had been summoned to witness the unveiling of something extremely significant within the Dragon Kingdom Church which had been one of the projects that been worked on extremely hard in the past 5 days.

Accordingly, the whole Kingdom Draco Being and Human arm in arm all entered the holiest of holy buildings and proceed to take their seats in the mahogany pews with the silk royal purple cushions and looked forward at the altar towards Sister Pearl. Definitely, the Dragon Kingdom Church was as artistic furthermore magnificent as numerous of the most famous churches found everywhere Earth.

It had multiple similarities and beauties all its owns like every church with its own symbols, confessionals, stain glassed windows. Nevertheless, it absolutely was a masterwork of art, architecture, wonder, and enchantment. Furthermore truly did acknowledge the people of the Kingdom and the holy family who looked extremely appreciative of the surroundings around them as they're sitting in one of the front pews. The only other ones in the front were the Royal Family, the Haddocks and Astrid.

Standing in front of the altar with refinement, dignity, and confidence was Sister Pearl. She absolutely did look quite celestial at that moment in time. She'd put on her finest robe for the occasion and unlike Earth nuns that wore black and white Dragon Kingdom nuns were far more vivid and in a range of colors.

Her robes were a magnificent light deep pink, stunning phlox purple, trimmed with glimmering gold with a matching light deep pink translucent veil hanging from her horns. The dazzling crystal earrings in her pointy ears showed her rank within the church. Because she had two in each ear that showed she was the highest-ranking member in the church and why she was the head of it. People ranks in the church congression were determined by the color of their crystals and how they're styled in their earrings.

Thus her having two multi-colored crystal earrings in both ears showed just how influential she was. It also didn't hurt the fact it made her only far more attractive. She was already a beautiful woman. So no wonder right now she looked even more lovely as she was preparing to do one of the most sacred but honored duties she ever has done as Head of the Dragon Kingdom Church.

"Welcome, one and all to the sanctuary of the church. I know we've been living in constant fear and confusion for the last six months. However, I think we should take this time to do some reflection and prayer," she opened in a peaceful and tranquil voice well practice in the way of delivering the words of truth and faith.

Smiling radiantly at the whole kingdom-wide congression she took a deep steady breath and continued on in a gentle and soothing voice. "As well as count our many blessings and never taken for granted the simple things in life. For example, the ones we love or our home. Including to eternally remember it is those we give our heart to that can never replace that matter most," she paused for dramatic effect and then delivered the next set of words.

"For its what needed for the soul that matters above all my brothers and sisters. That is the truth for all time it's the gifts for the soul that will matter and not the worldly things that will matter in the end. I would also like to remind all present that none of us are perfect and we will make mistakes.

That also includes our Holy Mother and Father. I'm positive by now we've all heard the truth of what was really going on with the Knights of the Wing. Also, the miracle that was done in part thanks to our Saviors helping deliver us and save our holy family as well.

Consequently, let's spend a few moments in silence reflecting on what has passed in the last year plus think about what we've learned from the lessons of this year. Furthermore what we can also take from the story of the holy prince. Shall we?" she asked them all and they nodded in agreement.

Everyone then did as they're commanded and bowed their heads immediately. They spent a good 20 minutes in contemplation and prayer thinking about the events of the past year as well as the last few days. They thought about their own lives, their families, friends, children lives, their kingdom's past and future, and also the story of what had happened within the holy family itself.

After Sister Pearl was convinced that they'd contemplated it thoroughly enough she spoke again. "I'm exhilarated and hopeful we've all discovered remarkable as well as valuable lessons in the past year along with what has taken place just this past week alone.

Now to unveil a reminder of these lessons and also a gift to the holy family. May you never be apart again." she then gestured for the others behind her to pull away the long white drapes to reveal the surprise.

Everyone gasped at what they'd unveiled and the holy family looked about to cry with tears of elation from their surprise.

There was still the normal statute of Silver Queen and White King in their loving embrace. But added to the statue was Aaron, Mims and their daughter Morning Star all kneeling around them with their hands folded in prayer. It was a masterpiece of artwork and craftsmanship and it deserved much praise and honor for what both what it looked like and what it represented.

"May this be the first step in us truly making our own amends to the Royal Holy Family and secondly we fully intend to restore the Temple of the Morning Star to its full glory.

Believe me, when I say we won't rest till it's more impressive than your palace within the Realm of the Eternal Sun. I promise you everything will be rebuilt to what it once was and even better than before." Sister Pearl vowed to her God and his family that was standing mere feet from her as they gazed at the new statue in awe.

"We thank you all for your gifts to our family, Sister Pearl and the Kingdom restoring the Temple is a fine gesture as well. But please don't think you have to do so much to please us," Silver Queen responded benevolently to her to which the Draco Being Nun looked up in confusion and spoke for one and all in that church.

"But it's our responsibility to serve you devotedly and honorable, Silver Queen! We serve both our king and our god and his family. That is our duty and purpose in life."

"Again you must live your lives by the choices you make for good or ill. Just live your lives in love and leave a legacy of love and will all be happy in the end," replied the Holy Queen sincerely and solemnly as she spoke to one and all.

"Surely there is something we can do right now to please you?" begged the nun on behalf of the kingdom.

"Well, the whole kingdom can do something right now that myself and Mims would be very happy and grateful if you did," Aaron spoke up suddenly.

"What is that Prince Aaron?" Sister Pearl nearly jumped down his throat when he spoke.

"Just Aaron, Sister Pearl, and we don't wish to wait till we return to the Realm of my birth to get married. As the whole Dragon Kingdom is here and we want our friends the Haddocks and Crown Princess Astrid to be here as well, can we not just have our wedding here and now?"

"What?!" every single soul in that church cried as one in astonishment at the Holy Prince's wish.

"Can you not just wed us here and now before all the Dragon Kingdom? That's all we need right now from you," the Holy Prince informed her and then his wife holding their daughter added sweetly.

"And christen our daughter would be all I ask. We are already here and again so is the Dragon Kingdom. So why should we wait?"

"They do make a good point. Anyone in this sacred building of worship has any objections to seeing my son and his true love wed or my granddaughter's christening?" White King and the whole Kingdom answer back "NO!"

"Um, very well. Let's do this," Sister Pearl looked a little disoriented and flustered as she rushed to get things from her private office she needed for both service.

Meanwhile, Aaron and Mims went quickly hurried over to the Haddocks sitting in the front pew with the royal family. "Come we need you three for both ceremonies," as they dragged them from their seats confusing the hell out of them and the Royal Night Fury family they'd been sitting with.

"Us?!"

"Yes, you. You all have important jobs to do," the lovers insisted as they pulled the three siblings by the arms up to the front by the altar. Mims had given her daughter to her grandmother to hold during the wedding ceremony as Aaron was getting something from his father.

Mims then whispered something in Boden's ear and he blushed but nodded and the two of them backtracked out of the room. Meanwhile, Hiccup stood next to Aaron by the altar with the new statue of the whole holy family in front of them. Aaron placed an item in his left palm before closing his hand over it and did the same for Una.

Sister Pearl reappeared at this time and the wedding started. Though everyone was surprised it wasn't the wedding march that playing. It was another song that echoed through the holy sanctuary. It was still a beautiful and somewhat religious song even if it wasn't a love song but it was a good song nevertheless.

"Oh yeah oh yeah

With reverence, I enter into this holy place  
A home that's like no other full of mercy, love, and grace  
I know it's been a long time, I've never felt that far  
'Cause You were always on my mind, and You were always in my heart

It's so good to be home, where I know that I belong  
Inside this house of love, with a family so strong  
And I'm here to worship and pour out my offering  
In the presence of His love, I'm never alone

It's so good to be (home, home) home (home, sweet home)  
So good to be (home, home) home (home, sweet home)

I know I'm always welcome into these open arms  
When all of us are gathered, He shot light into the dark  
This home is where my heart is and it's always been that way  
'Cause you're forever by my side and I know I'm here to stay

So good to be home, where I know that I belong  
Inside this house of love, with a family so strong  
And I'm here to worship and pour out my offering  
In the presence of His love, I'm never alone

It's so good to be (home, home) home (home, sweet home)

And by faith, we believe and proclaim our deepest love  
To give us everything, everything to above and beyond us  
And when it's cold outside, it's always warm right here  
Yeah

It's so good to be (home, home) home (home, sweet home)  
Oh it's so good to be (home, home) home (home, sweet home)

It's so good to be home, where I know that I belong  
Inside this house of love, with a family so strong  
And I'm here to worship and pour out my offering  
In the presence of His love, I'm never alone

It's so good to be (home, home) home (home, sweet home)  
So good to be (home, home) home (home, sweet home)"

As the song played Boden was given the honor of walking Mims down the aisle and then giving her away to Aaron. When she reached the altar she was glowing brighter than any star in the heavens ever shown. She then bent down and kissed the top of Boden's head causing him to break out with blushing a fierce shade of crimson.

He then quietly took his place to the side as the wedding proceeded. Sister Pearl did speak for a long time about the subjects of what true love and marriage were about. The importance of keeping one's vows. The importance of duty, honor, responsibility and so on and so forth. Honestly, in their past lives at Una's wedding to Orus, it didn't take Frigga, Freya, and Sjofn nearly this long to do her wedding ceremony!

Still, at last, it finally came down to the exchanging of rings and vows. And not to sound rude on any of the Haddocks' part but they all couldn't help but think "About time! She's been droning on so long my brain fell asleep!"

Hiccup gave one gorgeous silver ring with an ice blue gemstone in the center to Aaron who slipped it onto Mims' ring finger and said. "Mims, I've lived over a millennium and its only for nearly a decade I knew true happiness.

Only when you walked into my life did I know happiness and knew what a real angel was. Only then did I realize what a genuine miracle was. I will never love another or stray from you.

For I've waited already an eternity to be reunited with you. All I want is to spend the rest of the time with you and our daughter. For you to give me a reason to live and breath. You're my angel, my dream, and the only reason I'm alive today.

So I make this promise to be forever faithful and be willing to lay down my life for you as you've done twice for me. And you and I are one now and forever. I love you, Mims."

Taking a ring of gold with a matching gem to the one he placed on her finger she replied, "Aaron Morningstar, my life had no meaning or purpose till the day you stumbled into my life.

Those 9 and half years we spent in a crumbling temple were the happiest I've ever known. You alone know who I really am as I know who you really are. I would never leave you in life or death.

All I wish now is to spend the rest of the time with you and to see our beautiful Morning Star grow and shine.

You and I are one now and forever. I will be forever faithful to you as I've been before and always will be. I love you Aaron Morningstar."

Sister Pearl looked a little uncomfortable at this point and in almost a stage whisper glanced over at Aaron's parents. "You're supposed to give a sign of blessing every union. I can't finish the ceremony without some sign of blessing the union," she again looked self-conscious as she said this. Obviously, it was pretty awkward given what was going on.

Looking a little embarrassed Aaron's parents walked over to their son and daughter-in-law and Silver Queen kissed her son on his birthmark and White King kissed his daughter-in-law on her forehead as well.

"Okay, this union is blessed by Silver Queen and White King. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" and everyone erupted into a huge applaud as the holy prince and princess kissed their first true love kiss as official husband and wife.

As they went about setting up for the christening everyone was shouting for Mims to throw her bouquet into the crowd. She just shrugged then smiled before she tossed the bouquet into the air.

That bouquet soared over everyone and went directly into Crown Princess Astrid's lap. Like she'd been personally aiming for her and Hiccup couldn't help but feel she had been aiming for Astrid the why she was smiling when Astrid realized she'd caught the bouquet and gazed at Hiccup passionately. Hiccup was wondering if Aaron and Mims were trying to send him and Astrid some ideas.

After the other maidens who hadn't caught the bouquet got over it, it was time for the christening.

It was then again that Hiccup and his siblings got a shock. Because both Aaron and Mims asked them to all be Morning Star's god-siblings. Not parents siblings as they put it.

"We want you to be her godbrothers and godsister. Would you do us this honor?" Aaron asked of them and they looked shocked and going it over in their minds.

"I'm not sure we understand what you mean by that? Can you explain?" Hiccup asked for all of them since they're greatly puzzled by the request. Aaron smiled understandingly and then described what he and his wife wanted from Hiccup, Boden, and Una.

"We want you to be her honorary big brothers and sister. You know like how you take care of each other? Can you do that for her as well? That what we mean by being god-siblings."

Once they said that they all replied back, "Sure we can do that for you no problem, Aaron! If you need us for anything we are there. Call us night or day for anything and we'll be there we promise!"

"I'll be willing to help out as well," Astrid offer and they bowed to her.

"Thank you, Crown Princess Astrid." the holy newlyweds smiled at the special crown princess.

"Well now that the um God siblings have been named shall we carry on with the rest of the christening?" inquired Sister Pearl again awkwardly and everyone nodded in agreement as they gathered around the basin of holy water and candles.

"Okay, let's see. Here we go," Sister Pearl began as she started the christening speaking loudly and clearly so everyone in the church could hear her. "I bathe your head little one in holy water to grant you perspicacity and leadership. I dust sand on your forehead for security and health. I mark you with ash to give you valor and remind you of your inheritance. Finally, I raise you to heavens to give you vitality and lift your spirit high.

May you be a welcome member of the Dragon Kingdom and the Kingdom within the Realm of the Eternal Sun. A family of love, friendship, and faith. We welcome you to this family.

We welcome you Princess Morning Star. Daughter of Prince Aaron Morningstar and Mims, Granddaughter of Silver Queen and White King and god sister to the three Saviors Hiccup, Boden and Una Haddock.

Welcome to this world!" and again the whole Kingdom was standing and applauding to welcome to a new addition to their kingdom.

"Now that we've granted the Holy Family their heart's desire let us now celebrate their reunion and blessings and our year of peace properly. Our second attempt at the Peace Masquerade Ball will commence in one hour.

So please go get yourselves ready and everyone meets in the ballroom where the opening of the ball will be commenced by our honored guests," announced their King gracefully.

With that everyone quickly left to get back once more into their costumes and masks and have a better ball that wasn't gonna end up in a kidnapping or a battle for heaven and hell.

King Toothless then casually started to approach his best friend as his wife was now currently busy telling Deadly Siren to take their children along with all the others to get ready for the party. Which she promptly did and seemed to be a happier and more positive woman given her own spiritual rebirth in the last six months.

"What's up bud?" Hiccup asked him with a tremendous grin on his insanely adorable face.

"Hiccup, I know you too well. We are bonded throughout time and space. Therefore I know there is something you and your family wish to show me and Moon Shadow before we once more get into our costumes and masks.

So what exactly have you been working on for the past five days? I comprehend there is a purpose behind why you requested permission access to that decrepit and dilapidated communications tower in the western courtyard.

So you gonna tell me what you've all been up to?" he inquired inquisitively to which Hiccup grinned ever so widely.

"Oh, you'll love this. Follow me. You five want to come too?" he asked the Holy family who nodded curiously to know what the hell Hiccup and his family been up to for the last 120 hours.

"Hope this won't take too long. Since we also have to get ready for the masquerade," Mims did remark off-hand as she tried to soothe her fussy newborn as they proceeded to the aforementioned location.

"Yes, this better not take too long," agreed Moon Shadow.

"This is gonna be so excellent and you'll be happy so it won't take maybe more than 20 minutes. You are evolved and should be able to get this. And if not we've left you a ton of instruction guidebooks to help you out!" chuckled Boden merrily as they went to what had been an abandon communications tower.

This place hadn't been used in over half a decade. Last time Toothless been in here it was crowded with garbage, rummage, and spare parts. Presently it was super clean, alive with crackling electricity furthermore various doohickeys, screens and other things neither he or Moon Shadow was completely sure of what they could be.

"King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow of the Dragon Kingdom may we present you with the Dragon Kingdom new broadcasting station for your own personal free cable and internet?" Hiccup said with a bow and he and his siblings waved their hands as if to say "You won a new car!"

"What?!" they asked bewildered and confused at the whole setup and still not understanding at all.

"I know we've been talking about it all this time and you think we are nuts, but we haven't been gifted with high IQ, gotten straight A and been able to invent things ahead of their time for nothing!" Boden couldn't help but brag a bit about what the three of them done in all their lives.

"We don't understand what this is all about." the Royal Night Furies both said at the same time.

"Well, it took a lot of brainstorming along with ingenuity, determination, as well as combing your magic and science but we did it! We're able to create a link between your world and ours so you can access cable and internet and provide it to the whole kingdom!" Una exclaimed proudly as if this was the most wonderful thing in the history of all things in history.

"Is this illegal?" King Toothless was the first thing he wanted to know and they all kind gave him a weird look.

Astrid blushed maroon before she answered, "Toothless you live in a mystical realm in another dimension where Dragons have humanoid bodies living alongside humans with your own religion? Who gonna believe that? And what's more, how do you plan to pay cash or credit across time and space?" Astrid asked with cross arms and a cocked eyebrow.

"She makes a fair point, my love. Is this um cable and internet um evil?" asked Queen Moon Shadow like any good parent would want to know.

"We've got everything being screened and with child blocks in place, Moon Shadow. So you and everyone can judge for yourselves what you want to approve for your people viewing and internet pleasure.

So we've made a list of recommendations of what is good, what is an acid trip and what should be avoided at all cost. Explained TV and movie ratings. It's all in those books on the council.

It's hacker-proof too. And again the dos and don't of the internet too are in there as well. Anything and everything you want to know and everything our own parents would want you to know and approve of as well" Hiccup explained as he opened the books and the other three were starting to a demonstration on how things worked.

"Well, we do thank you for this unusual gift and at least we will know a little more about your world. Like we could even possible view ourselves in our dragon forms on your Spirit Days by watching through your world security cameras according to what written here in this book. But how do we know fact from fiction?" Moon Shadow wanted to know and they launched into a long lecture on how to emphasize the importance of knowing that difference.

After they'd thoroughly explained all to do with the new broadcasting tower they left to go get ready for the party. Everyone was once more wearing the costumes and masks from before except of course everyone was wondering what the holy family was gonna end up coming as.

Mims entered the ballroom dressed like a fairy queen holding her baby looking like the most adorable butterfly. Aaron to Hiccup, Boden and Una's shock was a dead ringer for their godfather as he looked like Kara's husband Azrael!

And it was really no surprise what Silver Queen and White King came as. Silver Queen as the Virgin Mary. As for White King? He looked exactly like how Michelangelo had portrayed God to look like in his famous painting on the ceiling of Sistine Chapel. After all, that's who they were in the Draco Beings religion so what else would they masquerade as?

Well, Aaron and Mims opened the ball and quickly everyone was having the time of their lives dancing and appreciating the celebration of peace, love, family, friends and everything one should not take for granted.

The song they danced to may've somehow come from Hiccup's world but it was the most appropriate song for the occasion. Given the title of the song, who sang it and the lyrics of it as they all dance to the song. "Stained Glass Masquerade"

Is there anyone that fails  
Is there anyone that falls  
Am I the only one in the church today feelin' so small

Cause when I take a look around  
Everybody seems so strong  
I know they'll soon discover  
That I don't belong

So I tuck it all away like everything's okay  
If I make them all believe it, maybe I'll believe it too  
So with a painted grin, I play the part again  
So everyone will see me the way that I see them

Are we, happy plastic people  
Under shiny plastic steeples  
With walls around our weakness  
And smiles to hide our pain  
But if the invitation's open  
To every heart that has been broken  
Maybe then we close the curtain  
On our stained glass masquerade

Is there anyone who's been there  
Are there any hands to raise  
Am I the only one who's traded  
In the altar for a stage

The performance is convincing  
And we know every line by heart  
Only when no one is watching  
Can we really fall apart

But would it set me free  
If I dared to let you see  
The truth behind the person  
That you imagine me to be

Would your arms be open  
Or would you walk away  
Would the love of Jesus  
Be enough to make you stay

The ball went all the way into the next day and it seemed people just didn't want the magic of the party to end however all good things must come to an end. And soon the time had come to say goodbye and for everyone to go home.

They're going to use the portal device that they'd used to summon Hiccup's family to send everyone home. The first to go home would be the holy family. This was still a very hard goodbye for everyone given all that had happened.

For over an hour the holy family couldn't stop hugging and gushing over the Haddocks and Astrid for helping them getting back together or giving them their happily ever after.

It would've taken longer till finally, Queen Moon Shadow pointed out that Eternity needed them still.

With one final hug, they prepared to leave but not without first promising to see them again plus making sure that Morning Star got to be with her god siblings and they could visit everyone in both the Dragon Kingdom and Dragon City. Once they'd made that promise the Holy Family returned to their world version of Heaven.

Then what seemed to take even longer was the Haddocks and Astrid saying goodbye once more the Draco Being counterparts to their dragons. Also promising to return and hoping next time not so much time had passed between them. With one final goodbye hug, they braced themselves and step through the portal and were sent zinging across time and space.

Back in Dragon City Stoick and Valka were out of their minds with concern. It was now nighttime and the kids should've been home hours ago and Astrid's family was getting on their asses for Hiccup not having her home. Hiccup wasn't the kind of boy to go fooling around and do the wrong kind of behavior with a girl. However, if they didn't find him and the others quickly Astrid's family would start accusing Hiccup of behavior he wasn't guilty of.

"Where are those kids of ours, Stoick?!" asked Valka frantically as she attempted their cells for the umpteenth time and again it just said "Call cannot be completed at this time. Please try your call again later. Goodbye."

"I've no idea in Thor's hammer where Val! Their cells GPS placed their last location here and the dogs are here but not them. And they wouldn't have left their dogs!"

"Well, should we call the police?! It's been over six hours, Stoick! What if they were kidnapped or something?!"

"Maybe we should try and get Kara's help first. She should be able to find them better than the police."

"She's not gonna be back from Asgard for another two days! I'm not waiting that long!"

Just then all the dogs started barking to get Stoick and Valka's attention. It was then what happened before happened again. Like the whole world color and sound was turned off and then a huge vortex in the sky opened up and they all screamed as four screams were heard from the skies above.

Somehow not quite sure how Stoick was able to catch Una, Boden, and Astrid and Valka caught Hiccup.

Then everything returned to normal as if nothing happened.

"They've got to figure out a better way to travel across space and time!" cried Una as she got up and vomited on the ground again. She vomited for at least five whole minutes.

"You said it, sis! Boy! I don't think my head ever gonna stop spinning!" Boden was stumbling around like he had one too many. He was so dizzy he walked smack into a tree and started to rub his head in pain from it.

"You got that right, you two. Magic and science can do a lot of cool things but they sure don't go well together for traveling from one world to the next! I think it is easier crossing the Rainbow Bridge or the roots of the Cosmic Tree then that again!" Astrid mumbled as she tried to straighten her clothes out. The whole ride across time and space had messed up her hair and clothes.

"Don't bet on it, guys! At least we are home in one piece. Oh, hey, Mom! Dad! Why do you look so mad? How long have we been gone?" he asked apprehensively seeing the fierce look on his parents' faces.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! Where have you all been for the last six hours?! It's almost 10:00 at night! We've been worried sick! Astrid's father about to kick our asses!

What in the name of Odin has been going on?! And you better have a good explanation young man or I won't give you and your siblings the third Valkyrie book that I did go and buy three!"

"Wait you got the book?!" they asked in bewilderment and excitement.

"I figured I had to do something to get you out of your depression over the loss of your leg! But you're not gonna get it unless you three got a damn good reason for scaring us and what the hell be going on here?!" Valka looked crossed and outraged. She was constantly scarier than a mother dragon when she was enraged.

Looking at each other and Astrid they attempted to stand up and took a deep breath. "Mom/Mommy don't worry we've one hell of a story to tell you! And it will explain everything and yes it really is a good explanation of what is going on!"

And with that, they went into both an oral and memory show of what had happened in The Return to the Dragon Kingdom.

The End.


End file.
